La Vida Secreta de Swan, Bella Swan
by Conlaca
Summary: "tendrás un gran peso en tus hombros sabrás salir adelante siempre airosa" nose como tengo ese recuerdo en mi mente, mi misión en la vida salvar al mundo sin morir en el intento... hoy que le conozco nose si seguir con la misión de seguir con vida
1. El Inicio

**Los personajes principales no me pertenecen sino que a nuestra amada escritora S. M. **

**( La historia es mía espero que sea de su agrado) **

"_Diálogos"_

"_Pensamientos escuchados"_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>La vida secreta de Swan, Bella Swan<strong>__**"**_

_**Cap**__**. 1 El Inicio**_

**POV**** ¿? 09/1987**

Aun no lo puedo creer como no nos dimos cuenta antes de todo esto, principalmente yo, 1º se fuga a Las Vegas después de una semana de conocerlo y hoy exactamente esta apunto de traer al mundo a una nena.

Desde pequeña siempre desafió el peligro, su vida es una locura mira que conocer a su pareja saltando en paracaídas junto a un grupo de militares, solo espero que esta nueva aventura le resulte bien por el bienestar de la nena.

Recuerdo cada uno de los caprichos que se le meten en la cabeza cada cual mas loco, tan testaruda e hiperactiva que todo lo pone de cabeza aun me asombra que demuestre tanta miel por su pareja y no le hubiese perdido el encanto como a todo en un dos por tres.

Siempre me he caracterizado por ser paciente pero heme aquí dando vueltas a las afueras del hospital esperando el momento oportuno para entrar nuevamente y poder ver a la preciosa bambina que nos dará nuestra querida Renee.

_Por favor querido cálmate todo saldrá bien, dentro de poco podremos estar celebrando el nacimiento de nuestra nueva nena, no te pongas así, vamos tranquilo cariño_ – me dijo mi querida esposa tratando de tranquilizarme un poco pero la verdad es que tengo un mal presentimiento y no se lo puedo decir porque se que se pondrá peor que yo, solo espero estar equivocado y que todo salga bien son mi única familia consanguínea simplemente no las puedo perder.

Estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que de repente me sobresalte cuando mi querida esposa me mostró el cambio tan radical del clima, después de estar lloviendo a cantaros ahora aparece un cielo despejado mostrándonos un crepúsculo maravilloso, es sorprendente después de tanto tiempo no había visto nada parecido, entramos a ver si nuestra bambina ya había nacido.

Al irnos acercando por los pasillos antes de subir al elevador pudimos escuchar un llanto que rápidamente nos puso alerta junto con los gritos de Charlie llamando a nuestra Renee desesperadamente, solo nos vimos y salimos corriendo lo mas rápido que podíamos para no exponer nuestra condición.

Cuando llegamos vimos a un Charlie afuera en la sala de espera desesperado llorando, jalándose de los cabellos sin podernos decir nada, pero nosotros éramos concientes del pitido de la maquina y de toda la labor que en ese mismo instante ceso, nuestra querida Renee no sobrevivió a la sala de parto

Mi esposa solo me abrazo con fuerza mientras luchaba contra los sollozos que se escapaban de su boca

_N__uestra Renee cariño se nos ha ido, que haremos ahora con nuestra pequeña Isabella, Charlie no podrá solo con un bebé_ – me dijo mientras tratábamos por todos los medios de consolarnos mutuamente por una perdida tan valiosa - _Tendremos que pensar en eso pronto, no permitas que mi pequeña sufra o le falte algo, no porque Renee no este va a significar que no tendrá una figura materna siempre que la necesite, yo estoy aquí_ – la convicción con que mi querida esposa me lo decía me hacia sentirme cada vez mas dichoso por contar con su amor incondicional.

_No te preocupes cariño que pronto lo solucionaremos, de ella no nos perderemos nada de su vida te lo aseguro_ – le dije mientras le acariciaba la espalda a la espera de poder ver a nuestra Isabella por primera vez, después de todo ella es la única familia que me queda.

En ese momento salió un médico para informarnos que hicieron todo lo posible para salvar la vida de Renee pero que su corazón no dio señales de vida luego del paro cardiaco, la bebe esta perfecta y que pasáramos a recepción para finalizar los tramites de la bebe e iniciar los de la preparación del cuerpo de Renee

_E__n todo caso no es necesario que la bebe se quede mas tiempo en del necesario en el hospital, ya pronto una enfermera les entregara a la bebe junto con el alta una vez que finalice toda la documentación y nuevamente mis mas sentido pésame Coronel Swan_ – dijo dándole la mano a Charlie antes irse por el pasillo.

Charlie que hasta ese momento se había quedado callado suspiro pesadamente antes de encaminarse hasta donde estábamos, le puse una mano en el hombro y me di cuenta que en verdad lo estaba pasando mal en estos momentos

_Iré a dar los datos necesarios para poder comenzar con los trámites del cuerpo de mi esposa, aun nose como le podré hacer de ahora en adelante que ella ya no estará conmigo para cuidar a Bella, es tan pequeñita y hermosa se parece tanto a su madre_ – una lágrima corrió por su mejía mientras nos hablaba,

_No te preocupes que pronto encontraremos la mejor solución para que a nuestra Isabella no le falte nada y crezca feliz__ con todo lo necesario, después de todo le debemos a Renee que ella este con nosotros_ - nos dio un intento de sonrisa y salio rumbo a recepción, mientras con mis esposa nos quedamos esperando a nuestra bambina.

_No es justo que tan pequeñita y haya perdido todo lo que Renee pudo haberle dado querido, dime que haz pensado por el momento, nos la llevaremos nosotros para que la podamos tener más cerca_ – me cuestionó mi querida esposa pero la verdad eso sería algo peligroso por nuestros enemigos, seria como ponerla en el ojo del huracán, sin contar que nosotros mismos podemos cometer un error imperdonable y eso es algo a lo que no nos podemos aventurar abiertamente a tan temprana edad.

_Se tendrá que quedar a vivir con Charlie querida y cuando lo creamos conveniente le contaremos toda la verdad, de ella no nos despegaremos aunque no estemos permanentemente con ella, la mantendremos un poco vigilada, nose porque pero algo me dice que esta vez será diferente todo…_ - mi esposa se me quedó viendo como si me hubiera crecido una 2ª cabeza cuando mencione que le contaríamos la verdad que tan recelosamente hemos guardado por tanto tiempo - _el cambio del clima tan drástico que se efectuó hoy, no es normal y algo me dice que lo origino ella al nacer así como al salir con esa expresión tan curiosa y despierta que Charlie observo en ella al tenerla en brazos, ella es especial pero aun nose que tanto será._

La verdad que nuestra pequeña es como un milagro hecho realidad, solo espero no equivocarme con lo que creo que será en un futuro, no tengo nada que me compruebe que me equivoco con mi presentimiento ni nada que me lo avale en todo caso lo mantendré solo para mi… no quisiera crear expectación que atraiga la atención a ella antes del tiempo.

_Uds. Son __los familiares de Isabella Marie Swan?_ – nos pregunto una enfermera regordeta un poco entrada en años con una hermosísima bebe en brazos de unos preciosos ojos color chocolate con mirada curiosa e inquieta, que cuando su mirada se cruzo con la mía sonrió y en ese mismo instante supe que mi presentimiento tenia una razón de ser tenia frente a mi lo mas valioso que la vida me pudo proporcionar.

Asi es Srita. Nosotros somos parientes de este pequeño pedacito de cielo, es tan parecida a Renee de bebe lo único que cambia es el color de sus ojos y un poco el cabello – dijo mi querida esposa mientras tomaba en brazos rápidamente a Isabella que le regalo una hermosa sonrisa cuando le acaricio la pequeñita mejía sonrosada – mira que nuestra nena querido.

Ella será nuestra consentida, nunca te faltara nada princesita porque eso eres nuestra princesa, la luz de nuestros ojos y creo que desde ya eres conciente de que me tienes bailando de cabeza – y como si de confirmar se tratara de que ella sabia a que me refería me miro fijamente sonriendo con esa boquita tan pequeñita y rojita mientras extendía su manita así mí – eres un sol tesoro creo que de eso no hay ni una sola duda.

Le coloque una cadenita con el dije representativo de nuestra familia con pequeños diamantitos rosados incrustados en el contorno, se veía hermosa con su ropita rosadita, sus mejías rosaditas, esa sonrisa que te calienta el pecho y esos ojos tan expresivos que hacen que involuntariamente la aprecies y se te plante una sonrisa boba en la cara.

Mientras la contemplábamos como bobos llego Charlie con una sillita para coche donde la colocamos suavemente y con toda la delicadeza del mundo para que estuviera cómoda.

Mañana a las 10:00 am seria el funeral de Renee, solo espero que Isabella algún día me perdone por no haber salvado a su madre aunque eso hubiese sido ir en contra de su voluntad, no estoy del todo seguro como Renee se entero pero al final supo que la verdad, eligió la vida que quería para ella y la tuvo hasta el final.

* * *

><p><strong>POV <strong>**CHARLIE 09/1987**

Este es el día más feliz de mi vida estoy al lado de mi bella esposa Renee en el hospital esperando la llegada de nuestra hija, todavía no me lo podía creer desde que conocí a Renee mi mundo a brillado, antes solo el amor a mi país me hacia levantarme día a día y luchar por un futuro mejor defendiendo a nuestra nación pero desde entonces mis amores se convirtieron en dos que pronto serán tres

Pensar que la próxima semana tendré que separarme de ellas por lo menos 6 meses en una nueva misión me entristece un poco pero nada podrá opacar mi felicidad, Renee a pesar de los dolores constantes de las contracciones se le nota feliz e ilusionada por nuestra hija.

Es tan enérgica, alegre, espontánea, intrépida, que ni en estos momentos pone mala cara sino que esta rebosante y con los ojos con un brillo tan especial que me vuelve loco

_Mi vida sabes que te amo verdad, contigo soy tan feliz y no cambiaria nada de mi vida con tal de estar donde estoy a tu lado y con nuestra hija aun en mi vientre ya con ganas de salir y brillar como el sol que será, ella será tu mayor orgullo nunca olvides que es un pedacito de ti y de mi… estoy segura que sacará lo mejor de los dos eso lo puedes apostar si quieres pero no creo equivocarme … aaaahhhhhh tranquila mi cielo pronto estarás con nosotros_ – dijo Renee respirando y exhalando mientras acariciaba su prominente estómago donde nuestra pequeña se movió como respuesta.

_Tranquila Bells no te impacientes pronto conocerás a tu mami y a mi, no sabes como estamos deseando tenerte en brazos pronto__, pórtate bien con mama para mientras que nosotros acá estaremos para ti siempre_ – le dije a mi hija dándole un beso al vientre a mi esposa la cual tenia los ojos llorosos y una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras me decía un te amo vocalizado mientras se giraba a ver la puerta por donde el Dr. Spencer hacia su aparición.

_Bueno veamos como está la futura mama a ver si ya podemos llevárnosla a la sala _– dijo el Dr. Spencer mientras la revisaba, la verdad no estaba muy seguro que el atendiera a Renee es demasiado joven, no cuenta con mucha experiencia y eso me asusta un poco, sino fuera por el descarrilamiento de un tren y que todo el hospital es un caos y su ginecóloga anda en una conferencia no le permitiría ponerle una mano encima a Renee – _ya es hora dentro de un instante vendrá una enfermera para trasladar y ud coronel acompáñeme para que pueda cambiarse y entrar con ella._

_Esta bien Dr._ – bese la frente de Renee antes de acariciar su mejía antes de salir de la habitación, pero la voz de Renee me detuvo antes de salir por la puerta

_Dile a Su que pase necesito hablar con ellos antes de entrar a la sala es importante amor_ – ante esas palabras solo me toco asentir y salir a buscarlos ambos estaban afuera esperando cualquier noticia al verme solo me siguieron inmediatamente antes de dirigirme a cambiar la verdad estaba nervioso y no sabia que les diría Renee que fuese tan importante en este momento

Después de un momento ya me encontraba en la cabecera de la camilla donde Renee estaba haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para que nuestra hija viniera al mundo, su frente estaba perlada en sudor, cada vez se le notaba mas débil pero la sonrisa no se esfumaba de su rostro.

_Tu puedes cariño solo aguanta un poco mas que pronto la tendremos con nosotros_ – la anime y es que desde que la conocí descubrí un mundo distinto con ella, una personalidad que no sabia que tenia dentro de mi, indiscutiblemente mi esposa es única – _podrás descansar todo lo que quieras después de eso te lo aseguro._

_Así será Charlie, solo la veré que este a salvo en tus brazos para descansar y desde donde este siempre estaré con uds nunca olvides que te amo y los amare siempre_ – me gire para verla a los ojos, en ese instante vino una contracción mas pujo con todas sus fuerzas apretando los dientes pero una luz diferente me llamo la atención

Una luz iluminó la sala al instante en que teníamos ante nuestros ojo a nuestra hija, la cual puso en función rápidamente sus pulmones con su primer llanto, Renee a mi lado se largo a reír de la felicidad de escuchar ese sonido tan especial de nuestra hija

Cuando me pidieron cortar su cordón umbilical mi hija clavo sus ojos en mi y sentí que mi mundo giraba en torno a ella también como lo hace en torno a su madre y sonreí instantáneamente

Rápidamente la tome en brazos y no me pude resistir a reírme al ver lo bella que es, con esa nariz tan respingona como la de su madre, la forma de los ojos de su madre pero mi color en ellos y son sumamente expresivos y curiosos… tan pequeñita tan nuestra y frágil que con sumo cuidado la coloque en brazos de su madre la cual lloraba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

_Mi princesa eres verdaderamente un sol mi cielo_ – suspiro antes de besar su frente – _Isabella Marie Swan serás la niña mas consentida del mundo no importa que yo no este contigo físicamente pero siempre estaré para ti cuidando de ti y tu padre, son lo mejor de mi vida nunca lo olviden los amo y los amare siempre, cuídense mutuamente_ – me dedico una gran sonrisa me acerqué para besarla en los labios al separarnos dijo – _Isabella es y será cada día mucho mas especial de lo que es hoy nunca nadie podrá quitarle sus alas para volar y llegar muy lejos en esta vida, ella sabrá lo que hace nunca le reprimas ningún impulso_ – se quedo callada observo a nuestra pequeña q le tenia sujeto un dedo y la miraba directamente a los ojos – _tu mi cielo tendrás un gran peso en tus hombros pero sabrás como salir adelante siempre airosa estoy orgullosa de ti y siempre lo estaré te amo, los amo_ – beso su frente, parpados mejías y manita para luego mirarme y decir – _siempre estaremos juntos amores_

piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

….

Todo paso demasiado rápido como para comprender que estaba pasando de repente Renee comienza a hablarnos feliz pero despidiéndose de nosotros y luego me veo siendo sacado de la habitación a la fuerza donde están reanimando a mi esposa la cual aun conservaba una sonrisa en su rostro y nuestra hija paso a manos de una enfermera

Oh por Dios! Señor no me la quites por favor que no sea eso por favor

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOO RENEE REGRESA A MIIIIIIIIII_ – grito con todas mis fuerzas al momento de percatarme que ella sabia que nos abandonaría y nos dejaría solos por eso sus palabras por eso busco ver urgentemente a su familia, esa era la pequeña punzada en el pecho que sentí cuando comenzó hablarnos – _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO noooo te vayasssss re greeee sa!_

Comencé a dar vueltas como loco afuera de la sala esto no puede estar pasando me repetía una y otra vez tratando de convencerme pero de repente escuche su voz – _" se fuerte mi vida por nuestra hija y por mi, yo siempre estaré con Uds. aunque no sea en cuerpo, nunca los abandonare los amo mas que a nada recuérdalo"_ – de inmediato levante la cara solo para observar a su familia venir corriendo hacia mi, lo único que hice fue negar con la cabeza derrotado por haber perdido a mi Renee.

Minutos después u horas no lo se muy bien salió el Dr. Spencer para comunicarnos que podía iniciar los trámites del cuerpo de Renee y finalizar los de Bella para podernos ir, que todo con ella estaba bien no era necesario que estuviera mas tiempo en el hospital.

"_Una vida __se transforma mientras otra empieza con luz propia, recuérdalo mi vida"_

_Será difícil estar sin ti y nose si __podré solo con Bella_ – dije en voz baja no muy seguro si me escucharía o es que yo me estaba volviendo loco.

"_Lo harás muy bien, mi familia siempre estará pendiente de ella aunque crea__s que están al marguen, ellos nunca los dejaran solos en especial a nuestra hija"_

Con eso en mente termine de realizar todos los trámites necesarios, fui al auto por la sillita de Bella para llevarla a casa, al reunirme con los familiares de Renee ya tenían a Bella en brazos la colocamos en su silla y salimos de ahí con una mezcla enorme de sentimientos que se arremolinaban en mi ser.

Renee ayúdame a seguir adelante y poder saber que hacer de ahora en adelante, esto es en parte una pesadilla nose ni siquiera calentar el agua a la temperatura adecuada para un biberón, mucho menos como poner un pañal.

Oh Dios y tengo que salir pronto en una misión que hago ahora

* * *

><p><strong>POV <strong>**ALICE 09/1987**

Estoy recostada en el pecho de mi amado Jazz viendo el atardecer, abrazados dándonos cariñitos tranquilamente y es que estar con mi Jazz es tan fácil con una sola mirada nos compenetramos no necesitamos de palabras muchas veces para saber que piensa el otro, es una conexión increíble la que tenemos que por nada en el mundo la cambiaria.

Pensar que desde que desperté a esta nueva vida lo primero que estuvo en mi mente fue mi Jazz, el me andaba buscando estaba perdido a la deriva sin mi y yo sin el, los dos éramos uno solo, por lo tanto me dispuse a buscarlo y esperar su llegada en aquel bar donde nos unimos por primera vez y desde entonces hasta el día de hoy nunca nos hemos separado, doy gracias a mi no_vida por permitirme ser tan feliz y dichosa al tenerlo.

Mi familia también a contribuido a que sea sumamente feliz nose que seria de nosotros sin ellos, desde que mi Jazz y yo nos unimos a ellos somos mas felices que nunca nos sentimos completos, aunque aun hay algo que me inquieta y es que mi hermanito menor aun esta solo y se muy bien que no es del todo feliz como nosotros.

Mis hermanos Rose y Emm se tienen el uno al otro así como yo tengo a mi Jazz, lo mismo nuestros padres Carlisle y Esme, pero el no tiene a nadie y vivir en un lugar rodeado de 3 parejas felices que derrochan miel debe de ser duro cuando no tienes a nadie con quien compartir eso y mucho más si puedes leer sus mentes

No quisiera estar en su lugar, no podría concebir un mundo sin mi Jazz

_Que tienes amor te noto de repente melancólica_ – me dijo mi Jazz mientras besaba mi hombro y cuello

_Estaba pensando en como se debe de sentir Eddie rodeado de parejas felices cuando el esta solo y no tiene con quien compartir momentos como nosotros_ – es cierto que trato de estar con el y apoyarlo porque para mi el es mi hermanito menor lo amo pero se que no es lo mismo que el amor de tu pareja

Cuando siento que sus emociones varían es cuando se entierra en sus libros o la música y aunque tenga que soportar que Emm se burle de el nunca se queja y trata por todos los medios de no incomodarnos y que yo no note esos cambios de animo en el – me dijo pensativo como si estuviera recordando esos diversos momentos – es muy noble lo que hace si nos ponemos a analizar su forma de ser

Como me gustaría encontrar a esa persona especial para el y ayudarlo para que ya no este solo en este mundo, quiero verlo feliz así como lo soy yo contigo, ojala mi don pudiera decirme quien será esa persona para buscarla – mientras le decía esto a mi Jazz sentí una sensación familiar

**Inicio de la Visión**

En una sala de un hospital estaba una mujer pálida sudorosa con una gran sonrisa de cabello castaño claro pegado en una parte de su rostro de ojos azul cielo, con una bebe y un hombre de cabello marrón demasiado corto de espaldas que le acariciaba el cabello a la mujer

_Isabella es y será cada día mucho mas especial de lo que es hoy nunca __nadie podrá quitarle sus alas para volar y llegar muy lejos en esta vida, ella sabrá lo que hace nunca le reprimas ningún impulso_ – se quedo callada observando a la pequeña bebita de ojos curiosos grandes muy expresivos de un color marrón con una muy linda sonrisa en su boquita rojita, con unas mejías rosaditas, una nariz respingona y un brillo especial en ella que la hacia verse sumamente hermosa le tenia sujeto un dedo a su madre con su pequeñita manita y la miraba directamente a los ojos – _tu mi cielo tendrás un gran peso en tus hombros pero sabrás como salir adelante siempre airosa estoy orgullosa de ti y siempre lo estaré te amo, los amo_ – beso su frente, parpados, mejías y manita para luego mirar al hombre y decirle – _siempre estaremos juntos amores – _les dijo la mujer con una gran sonrisa antes de escuchar en la sala un ensordecedor pitido luego todo se volvió blanco.

**Fin de la visión**

_Alice, Ally amor dime que vistes porque estas tan desconcertada que tienes_ – me decía mi Jazz pero es que la verdad no sabia que significaba esa visión y que teníamos que ver nosotros con eso.

_La verdad no lo se Jazz, acabo de tener la visión de una mujer humana en un hospital creo que acababa de dar a luz a una bebe preciosa con unos ojos muy expresivos de color marrón es la bebe mas linda que he visto, pero ella se estaba despidiendo de la bebe y del hombre que estaba a su lado luego se escucho el pitido de la maquina y después todo quedo en blanco_ – le dije mientras el me masajeaba los hombros y besaba el cuello tiernamente.

_Eso es muy extraño la verdad, eran personas que por lo menos hayamos visto antes o sabes si están en el hospital donde esta Carlisle_ – me dijo el también pensativo ayudándome a encontrarle alguna lógica a la visión

_La verdad que dudo que sea en el hospital donde esta Carlisle porque __la habitación estaba muy iluminada como si se filtrara la luz del sol y si no me equivoco eso estará pasando justo dentro de 5 minutos_ – eso es sumamente extraño el lugar aparenta ser soleado así que es poco probable que estén viviendo cerca de nosotros, ahhhh nose que pensar o será que en el futuro tendremos alguna relación con ellos – _lo mejor será no decir nada al respecto nose que pueda ser pero estaré pendiente, de lo que si estoy segura es que la mujer no sobrevivirá, la bebe quedará huérfana de madre _– le dije con tristeza por la bebe

Con un profundo suspiro de parte de Jazz y un leve movimiento en su cabeza que estaba apoyada en mi cuello supe que el estaba de acuerdo conmigo y me apoyará como siempre lo ha hecho.

Solo espero que esta visión nos traiga algo bueno a nuestra familia si es que esta vinculada a alguno de nosotros, yo no suelo tener visiones de humanos y menos tan nítidas con esta, que tendrás que ver con nosotros pequeña Isabella, que significa todo esto, será la mujer la pieza principal de la visión y la bebe, la verdad no lo se.

Mejor le diré a mi Jazz que me acompañe a ir de compras eso me hará olvidar por el momento todo este asunto de la visión, no hay nada mejor que una sesión de compras para levantar los ánimos.


	2. Empieza La Formación

**Los personajes principales no me pertenecen sino que a nuestra amada escritora S. M. **

**( La historia es mía espero que sea de su agrado) **

"_Diálogos"_

"_Pensamientos escuchados"_

Aclarando Bella es humana pero única en su especie… sus padres son humanos por lo tanto debería ser 100% humana a que si jaja pero en su familia por parte de Renee hay un secreto que saldrá mas adelante y les resolverá el misterio inicial y sabrán porque deje el primer POV como incógnito.

Gracias de antemano por seguirme y espero que les guste ;)

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>La vida secreta de Swan, Bella Swan<strong>__**"**_

_**Cap**__**. 2 Empieza la formación**_

**POV ****CHARLIE 01/1990**

Han pasado ya 2 años 3 meses desde que te fuiste de nuestras vidas Renee y cada día se me hace más duro estar con Bella y no verte en ella duele tanto tu ausencia, es como si estuvieras conmigo siempre pero al mismo tiempo tan lejos de mis brazos, me haces muchísima falta mujer, son tan parecidas pero diferentes totalmente.

Como desearía que pudieras ver como ha crecido nuestra hija, cada día es más fascinante sumamente adorable con una curiosidad que no tiene límites y una avidez por aprender nada propia de su edad cualquiera diría que por cada año físico mentalmente avanza dos o tres sino es que más.

Lastimosamente es poco el tiempo que paso con ella mi trabajo requiere mucho de mi tiempo, mi país me necesita al igual que ella, gracias a Dios con ayuda de Su pude encontrar muy pronto una nana para Bells que la trata muy bien

Es muy difícil encontrar alguien que no pueda quererla, brilla con luz propia tal como dijiste ella es un sol, por donde pasa ilumina todo y a la vez que es tan impredecible.

Nunca se sabe con que cosas puede salir, aun recuerdo el día que llegue después de 3 meses de ausencia por una misión…

**Fashblack**

Me dirigí a casa después de pasar 3 meses en Moscú coordinando con mi equipo el trabajo de extracción de unos prisioneros y capturar a los principales implicados

Al abrir la puerta del recibidor me sorprendió el silencio que habitaba en la casa, decide buscar a mi tesoro sin romperlo para darle una sorpresa, por lo cual me dirigí a la habitación de juegos, después de dejar en la mesita las llaves y mi portafolio

Lo extraño que no encontré a nadie ahí, salí en dirección a su recamara la cual estaba igual, así que fui a la cocina donde su nana estaba preparando un pastel de chocolate, el preferido de Bells

- _De casualidad han venido los parientes de Bells a sacarla a algún sitio en mi ausencia porque no esta en su recamara ni en la de juegos_ – le dije a la pobre mujer que pegó un salto al escuchar mi voz, lo siento pero hoy ya estuvo no puedo disculparme por ello

- _Oh Señor perdone no lo escuche llegar, estem la niña Bella esta en la recamara principal viendo algunos álbumes de fotos donde aparece la Sra Renee, espero me disculpe por mi atrevimiento, pero yo no se lo pude negar mas con lo entusiasmada que estaba por ver a su madre_ – me dijo nerviosa estrujándose las manos, pero como molestarme con ella si tenia razón no se le puede negar nada a mi hija

- _Bien la iré a buscar, mas tarde nos llevas un par de vasos de leche con pastel_ – diciendo eso me retire a buscar a mi pequeña, la puerta de mi habitación estaba entreabierta desde el marco se veía perfectamente a una Bells sentada en el suelo con varios álbumes esparcidos y viendo animadamente y con mucho interés las fotos

- _Se puede saber que ha pasado en mi habitación_, _algún tornado en mi ausencia_ – dije entrando al fin por la puerta, de inmediato Bella levanto la cabeza y salto poniéndose de pie con un poco de dificultad corrió hacia mi entre medio de todos los álbumes gritando y riendo

- _PAPITOOOOOO YA TAS AQUIIIIIIIII_ – dijo riéndose a carcajadas y lanzándose a mis brazos, los cuales no dudaron ni un instante en alzarla y lanzarla por los aires para darle vueltas, estrecharla en mis brazos y dejar que me llenara de besos toda la cara, la había extrañado tanto

- _Si ya estoy aquí contigo cariño, a ver cuéntame que estabas haciendo y como te haz portado_ – le dije sentándome en el sofá con ella en mi regazo mientras le acomodaba un rizo detrás de la oreja

-_Mirando fotos de mama y tuyas papi, sabes_ – se quedo pensativa un momento para luego mirarme a los ojos con una gran sonrisa – _yo también quiero saltar de helicópteros como uds mira_ – se bajo de mi regazo para agarrar un álbum mientras me dejaba descolocado con lo que me dijo, regreso y me mostró las fotos del día que conocí a Renee – _cuando me llevas a saltar como mama y tu, quiero al igual que tu salvar a la gente papi me llevas contigo y trabajamos juntos, yo te ayudo y terminamos más rápido, a que es una idea genial_

Aturdido por lo que escuchaba solo me toco asentir, dejándome con la mente en blanco y mas desorientado que nunca

**Fin flashback …**.

Es cierto que mencionaste que ella era especial que nadie podría quitarle sus alas para volar y llegar muy lejos también que nunca le reprimiera ningún impulso pero es tan solo una nena no la quiero involucrar en mi mundo aun.

Pero aquí estoy en el gimnasio del cuartel general de _Washington_D. C. en contra de lo que quiera con Bella observando todo a su alrededor después de plantarse firme y no aceptar ninguna evasiva de mi parte, ojala no me arrepienta nunca de haber accedido a traerla.

Mi pregunta es que otro niña de 2 años se pone a la par de varios soldados tratando de hacer sus movimientos y preguntando de todo cuanto ve y como se mejora la técnica dejándolos a estos pasmados, sorprendidos y encantados de hablar con ella y enseñarle… Simplemente esto es desesperante por lo que significa pero al mismo tiempo vigorizante verla tan feliz y sentirme feliz por ella.

- _Señor solicito permiso en nombre de mi grupo y mío propio para llevar a la pequeña por el resto del área de entrenamiento si no es mucho pedir Señor_ – me dijo uno de los soldados pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Bella salio corriendo en nuestra dirección alegre pidiéndome ir con ellos colocándose en la misma posición firme en que estaba frente a mi Stone, como negarle algo a mi pequeña

- _Permiso concedido soldado queda a cargo de la integridad y seguridad de mi mayor tesoro cualquier cosa ud será el responsable_ – le dije seriamente no podría arriesgarme a que algo le pasara a mi pequeña en el área de entrenamiento

- _Si Señor la protegeré con mi vida de ser necesario antes de que algo le pueda pasar, pido permiso para retirarnos Señor_ – me dijo mirándome a los ojos y de inmediato supe que Bells ya se los había ganado y que no dudarían en protegerla con su propia vida si el caso lo requiriera

- _Pueden retirarse soldados_ - inmediatamente se giro guiñándole un ojo a Bells que lanzo una gran carcajada abrazándome las piernas antes de caminar juntos para reunirse al grupo que los esperaban con una sonrisa al ver a Bells saltando y celebrando que por fin "_descubriría todo_" según los gritos eufóricos de Bells

Tan solo con verla no puedes evitar sonreí se ve tan adorable con sus pantalones camuflajeados, camiseta verde, su cabello recogido en una coleta debajo de su gorra y sus botas para completar, si lo se soy todo un esclavo de sus deseos, no me dejo ni a sol ni a sombra hasta que estuvo con el vestuario correcto para la ocasión

Solo espero que después de hoy su curiosidad quede saciada y no me insista tanto en venir, aunque lo dudo pero como siempre se dice la esperanza es lo último que se pierde.

Hay Renee dame fuerzas porque soportar todo lo que se avecina creo que todo a partir de hoy será cuesta arriba y no habrá quien pare a nuestra hija en todo lo que se proponga y con el entusiasmo que presenta desde hace varios meses en todo lo relacionado a mi mundo mucho me temo que siga mis pasos y los tuyos, de ser así espero no perder la cordura y tener nervios de acero respecto a Bells.

* * *

><p><strong>POV BELLA 1992<strong>

Hola mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan, bueno "Bella" para los que me conocen, dentro de poco tendré 5 años y no me puedo quejar de la vida soy sumamente feliz aunque me gustaría tener a mi mama conmigo así como los otros niños.

Mi mama se llamaba Renee Swan, murió después de que yo nací, tenía 22 años cuando conoció a papá haciendo paracaidismo era muy hermosa y alegre por lo que me cuentan de ella, en ocasiones me cuestiono si no fue por mi culpa que ella murió pero me dicen que era su tiempo para morir que yo no tuve nada que ver con eso.

Tengo a Su que me quiere mucho es como si fuese mi mama aunque en realidad es mi madrina, no la veo muy seguido pero si hablo con ella todos los días al igual que con mi padrino, ambos siempre están pendientes de mi junto con mis tíos y primos con todos ellos hablo por lo menos una vez a la semana

De ahí esta mi nana que me quiere como si fuese su hija y me conciente mucho… mmm se podría decir que amor maternal no me falta para nada pero aun así me hubiese gustado conocerla.

Bueno y que decir de papá su nombre es Charlie Swan, trabaja en el ejercito de los Estados Unidos de Norteamérica por lo tanto no lo veo todos los días, no hablo tanto con el por teléfono como con ma' Su cuando el sale lejos en misiones pero se que me quiere mucho y siempre esta pendiente de mi.

Nunca se descuidan de mí a pesar de no verlos siempre, paso todos los días haciendo lo que me gusta, después de salir de clases en la escuela, me llevan a casa para que tome mi almuerzo, después recibo mi clase de música, toco el piano, saxo y muy pronto la guitarra jajaja aunque nose mucho pero estoy aprendiendo, bueno siguiendo con lo que hago después de dos hrs diarias de música me llevan a la academia de ballet 3 veces por semana, cuando no estoy en clases de patinaje artístico eso es en parte porque a papa le gusta que haga cosas de niña al igual que ma' Su y las demás por lo menos me divierto un poco y me ayuda con mi equilibrio y movilidad que mejora día a día, después de descansar un poco, hacer mis tareas, ver televisión y tomar mi merienda a las 7:30 pm siempre me voy a la alberca a nadar por media hr., tomo una buena ducha y me pongo mi pijama para luego irme a la sala de juegos un rato antes de la llamada diaria de ma' Su .

Con respecto a mi educación desde que aprendí a leer no me he detenido en mi curiosidad de aprender por mi propia cuenta todo cuanto me sea posible, todo absolutamente todo me parece interesante, gracias a mis padrinos tengo una tarjeta de crédito ilimitada la cual uso con frecuencia para adquirir cualquier tipo de libros o material didáctico, aparte mis tíos me obsequiaron una computadora de lo mas genial desde la cual también puedo buscar información.

Tengo lo que todo niño de mi edad puede desear y mucho más, mientras que otros niños no, por lo tanto seria injusto que teniendo acceso a tantas cosas no las aprovechara al máximo.

Así que acá estoy saliendo de mis clases de ballet en medio del tráfico con Stone en su nuevo Ferrari 512 TR color blanco con vidrios tintados asientos de cuero que por cierto es un regalo de parte de mis padrinos y tíos que se lo enviaron la semana pasada y hoy ha venido a recogerme en el, los compañeros de papa con los que me llevo bien siempre se turnan para llevarme a donde quiera, al que precio más es a Stone por ser como mi hermano mayor tiene 22 años es el más joven de todo el grupo y nos llevamos muy bien.

Siempre ponemos la radio y nos ponemos a cantar cada canción que sale la verdad me divierto mucho con él, hay varias canciones que no son de mi agrado pero lo dejo pasar igual las canto porque se que a él le gustan… siempre hay que pensar en los demás también cuando compartes tu tiempo con alguien.

- _Bueno Bells dime que tal tu día_ – me dijo en lo que paramos en un semáforo en rojo.

-_La verdad que bien en lo que cabe hoy un grupo de niños mayores por 2 años se pusieron a molestar a Molly la niña de las trenzas, lentes y frenillos te acuerdas – le dije a lo que el asintió – me llené de impotencia porque la quise defender de ellos, en resumen me sujetaron 3 niños mientras a ella la tiraban al suelo, le quebraron los lentes, le quitaron el refrigerio para tirarle encima el jugo en sus ropas_ – después me empujaron y salieron corriendo cuando llego la profesora y pregunto que había pasado ella dijo que nada mientras yo le dije que había pasado, pero Molly dijo que era mentira lo que yo decía y que se había caído, la profesora lo dejo pasar y se fue después de decirle que recogiera las cosas tiradas, cuando se marcho le pregunte a Molly que le pasaba que porque me había puesto de mentirosa y ella me explico que la profesora era mama de uno de los niños y que si decíamos algo ellos la tratarían peor

- _Pero no ha buscado ayuda con el director no es justo lo que le hacen debería decirle a sus padres para solucionar esto_ – me dijo molesto por las cosas que pasaron

_- El director es el papá del principal del grupo por lo cual hacen lo que quieren y cuantas veces quieren sin ser castigados para nada, es más el trabajo de los alumnos y demás padres en acusarlos porque no sucede nada positivo de ello_ – de eso me enterré cuando iba camino a la dirección para contar lo sucedido y cual fue mi sorpresa que ahí estaban los demás del grupo mientras Ricky salía con su papa contento porque yo estaba ahí y no podría hacerles nada – _por más quejas que pongan los padres el nada les hará y la situación empeora para los demás niños que después se quedan callados por temor a que les hagan más daño, quiero ser capaz de defenderme por mi misma Stone y defender a los demás y en eso tu me ayudarás sin decirle nada a nadie entendido, en la otra cuadra he visto un lugar donde imparten clases de Ninpo quiero aprender las 20 disciplinas y llegar algún día a dominar a la perfección_.

_-Pero Bells sabes muy bien que tu padre pondrá el grito en el cielo por esto verdad, cuando se entere que soy tu cómplice, puede que a ti no te haga nada pero a mi me partirá el cuello – _me dijo Stone un poco entre asustado y divertido por la situación a la vez que sus ojos demostraban orgullo_ – a parte yo puedo defenderte siempre que lo necesites lo sabes no._

_- Claro que lo se pero no siempre estarás conmigo y quiero ser capaz de salir adelante y no dejarme pisotear por nadie ni mucho menos que otros abusen de los débiles solo por diversión y si esta en mis manos cambiar la situación lo haré por lo cual necesito estar preparada para no ser nunca el blanco de nadie _– le dije lo mas seria posible y con una convicción inquebrantable que no dejaba lugar a dudas_._

- _Hecho vamos para allá nos informaremos, te inscribes y acomodamos tu horario esta bien_ – me dijo revolviéndome el cabello mientras aparcaba en el estacionamiento del lugar – _eso si después de acá nos vamos a escoger tu go cars, para que puedas ir todos los domingos a practicar a la pista, ya tenemos programado tu horario entre todos te llevaremos y el Gral. dice que si llegas a ser tan bueno en eso como en todo lo demás te dejará competir con sus hijos con la condición que les des una lección jaja estoy ansioso por verte tras el volante y que los dejes comiendo polvo por pijos, jajaja ni porque son casi unos adolescente se comportan son odiosos_

_- Gracias, gracias Stone no sabes cuanto significa todo esto para mi y tenlo por seguro que los haré llorar de cólera cuando me vean cruzar la meta delante de ellos tal vez así aprenden a bajarse de la nubes y no tratar mal a nadie más _ – le dije lanzándome a el para darle un beso en cada mejía, antes de salir corriendo del auto para entrar lo antes posible a lugar

A lo que el solo negó con la cabeza mientras se carcajeaba y salía del auto detrás de mí, al llegar al lugar me quede alucinada con las instalaciones eran mejores de cómo me las imagine.

El lugar era muy espacioso lleno de colchonetas el piso donde estaban divididos en diversos grupos de clases, unos realizando saltos dobles, otros con bastones luchando los unos contra los otros, otros haciendo movimientos de manos increíbles, todo era un hervidero de actividad impresionante y yo muy pronto iba a estar haciendo todo eso

- _Wow esto esta de lujo_ – le dije a Stone con la boca abierta y super entusiasmada por todo lo que me rodeaba de repente de la nada salio un Sr. con vestimentas ninja enfrente de nosotros haciendo una leve inclinación a modo de saludo

- _Bienvenidos a la academia Yoshiaki Hatsumi en que les puedo ayudar_ – nos dijo con un acento medio raro

- _Quiero aprender todas las disciplinas de ninpo y empezar lo antes posible, tengo una muy buena flexibilidad, elasticidad, resistencia y soy bastante disciplinada – le dije de golpe_ – _oh mi nombre es Bella Swan, tengo casi 5 años, por el momento práctico ballet, natación, patinaje sobre hielo y equitación, también se escalar por cuerdas, atravesar obstáculos y entre otras que aprendí en el cuartel del ejercito_ – finalice muy contenta por mi discurso y esperando que me aceptaran de inmediato

- _Vaya impresionante currículo para tener tan corta edad Bellichan, bienvenida por favor síganme para llenar la documentación necesario, ver el uniforme, revisar el horario y darles un tours por las instalaciones posteriormente_ – nos dijo al momento de hacer una inclinación para que lo siguiéramos y yo no podía estar mas feliz por ello.

Con esto inicia una nueva etapa en mi vida hoy si sabrán que con Bella Swan presente nadie se burlará de otros y salir ileso lo juro.

….

* * *

><p><strong>POV <strong>**CARLISLE 1992**

Estaba reunido con mi familia en el comedor planeando cual sería nuestro próximo destino, en este momento nos hemos asentado en el Reino Unido para ser mas exactos Escocia en Braemar actualmente esta nevando por lo cual a los chicos no les hace mucha gracias irnos aun

- _Yo digo que esperemos un poco mas para que sigamos disfrutando de la nieve, aparte aun no termina el campeonato de Rudgy y he hecho apuestas con Jasper sobre quien ganará y quiero verlo perder_ – dijo Emmet de forma burlona a lo que Jasper solo rodó los ojos, mientras Edward solo bufaba por algo a lo que Emmet soltó una carcajada

_- Que pasa pequeño Eddie acaso no te gusta lo que vez en mi mente… que tal si lo mejoramos con_ – se quedo callado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras Edward soltó un guñido, como siempre tienen que pasar molestando a Edward

_- Ya basta tranquilos, estamos discutiendo donde nos trasladaremos nuevamente, aquí ya no podemos seguir por mas tiempo en el hospital ya están comenzando a sospechar ya no puedo aparentar más edad de la cual se supone que tengo_ – y era cierto muchos ya hablaban en los pasillos del hospital diciendo que hago para mantenerme igual q hace 5 años y sin envejecer nada que había algo raro en nosotros

- _Por que no nos tomamos unas vacaciones por el momento, podemos ir a Paris así aprovechamos de asistir al lanzamiento de la temporada de Praga, Gucci, Chanel, Victoria Secret, en fin será increíble, después podemos visitar diferentes lugares por la zona y así aprovechas para posteriormente visitar a tu amigo Aro que tanto llevas queriendo visitar Carlisle_ – me dijo Alice muy contenta por su idea y rebotando en el asiento, típico de mi hija Alice su hiperactividad

Lo llevamos a votación a lo que tanto Esme como Rosalie se pusieron súper contentas apoyando la noción, Jasper estuvo de acuerdo como siempre con Alice, Emmet que a pesar de tener otros planes se mostró solicito al encontrarse con la mira de Rosalie y Edward mi pobre hijo no se mostro muy contento con la idea pero siempre hace lo que los demás quieren con tal de ver feliz a la familia, como me gustaría que el encontrara a ese alguien especial para verlo sonreír siempre

_-Edward hijo estás seguro que quieres que vayamos a Paris, puedes proponer el lugar que desees si no te entusiasma mucho la idea de acompañar a tu hermana a los desfiles, recuerda que no tienes que sacrificarte por nosotros y no compartirnos tus ideas para eso somos una familia y todo se hará por votaciones siempre – _le dije tratando de que me dijera exactamente adonde quiere estar

Es el más reservado, responsable, con más fuerza de voluntad, siempre se preocupa por todos a pesar de ser el más joven físicamente hablando, tanto para mi como para Esme siempre será nuestro hijo menor el primogénito aun me siento culpable de haberlo sometido a este tipo de vida y mas siendo tan joven que con Esme muchas veces hemos pensado que a lo mejor perdió parte de su desarrollo en el proceso ya que después de tantos años aun no demuestra ningún interés por nadie como pareja

_- No te preocupes Carlisle por mi esta bien, además no puedo dejarlos solos sabes que es peligroso que nos separemos en dado caso que unos querramos estar en un lugar aparte mientras ellas van a los desfiles_ – me dijo mi hijo predilecto y como dije siempre es el más responsable y se preocupa por todos anteponiendo cualquier cosa por el bien de los demás, si tan solo pudiera ayudarlo a encontrar esa persona especial para que lo complemente ya no sería desdichado con nosotros, yo podría convertirla para el si fuera humana en dado caso que alguna humana llamara su atención

_- Para Carlisle ya sabes lo que opino de eso no necesito nada, soy feliz con ustedes, con mi familia y no desearía estar en ningún otro lugar que no fuera al lado de mi familia_ – me dijo serio respondiendo a mis pensamientos

_- Bueno entonces así será, empecemos a preparar el equipaje y reservemos los boletos para la fecha que quieran_ – les dije ya que en el hospital ya me había dado de baja antes de que las cosas fueran a mayores

- _Los boletos ya están reservados salimos en aproximadamente 6 horas por lo que solo resta preparar las maletas lo mas rápido posible para ponernos en marcha, hay mucho que hacer en tan poco tiempo_ – termino de decirnos Alice antes de salir corriendo escaleras – _a que esperan muévanse que el tiempo es oro y necesitamos cazar antes de abordar el avión_.

Con eso todos nos levantamos a preparar nuestras maletas antes de hacerla enojar si de algo estamos todos seguros es que no es bueno llevarle la contraria ni en este caso hacerla enojar

….

Horas más tarde ya nos encontrábamos en dirección al Four Seasons Hotel Goerge V, sobre la 31 Av. Goerge V, donde nos hospedaríamos el tiempo que dure la semana de la moda, mientras que el resto del tiempo haremos turismo visitando lugares como la zona de la Opera, Louvre, Campos Eliseos, los museos, etc. Total Alice se ha encargado de llenar toda la agenda para nuestro viaje.

Después de pasar exactamente dos semanas en París decidimos que nuestra próxima parada sería Londres, ya estando acá nos pareció un buen lugar donde pasar los próximos años

Los chicos mientras tanto querían seguir disfrutando y saliendo de fiesta en fiesta antes de empezar clases, Alice y sus ideas, así que con Esme decidimos ir a visitar a mis amigos a Volterra y presentarla formalmente con ellos como mi esposa, desde que me fui de Voltera no he vuelto hasta hoy, ojala se alegren de vernos como yo por verlos después de tantos años.

Cuando cruzamos los muros de Volterra nos encontramos con Jane, Demetri y Félix que nos escoltaron hasta el interior del castillo donde pasamos al salón de los tronos que por extraño que parezca estaban vacíos ninguno de ellos estaba ahí.

Demetri nos informo que pronto nos recibirían solo estaban resolviendo unos y que en unos 12 minutos se desocuparía al igual que los demás.

Eso me extraño aun mas por que medio sonrió y ellos nunca sonríen por así decirlo, por lo visto muchas cosas han cambiado desde que me fui a la fecha.

- _Carlisle querido viejo amigo que sorpresa mas grata tenerte por acá, perdona el retraso pero me era imposible venir a recibirte antes y dime quien es esta hermosa dama que te acompaña_ – me dijo Aro sonriendo se le notaba feliz y la felicidad le llegaba a los ojos, como dije muchas cosas han cambiado por lo visto en estos años.

_- Aro querido amigo que alegría saludarte nuevamente después de tantos años_ – le dije estrechándole la mano fuertemente en forma de un saludo cordial – _te quiero presentar a mi esposa Esme Cullen, Esme el es mi buen amigo Aro Vulturi._

_- Un gusto por fin conocerlo después de escuchar hablar tanto de ud_ – le dijo Esme mientras le daba la mano, la cual Aro tomo besándole el dorso

_- El gusto es mío Esme, me alegra muchísimo que al fin hayas decido ya no estar solo Carlisle y por lo que puedo ver no es la única que te acompaña_ – me dijo después de haber tomado tanto mi mano como la de mi esposa – _si son tan amables me gustaría que me acompañaran a mi despacho y poder hablar mas cómodos ya que hay mucho que contar después de tantos años_ – nos dijo a la vez que nos asentimos de acuerdo con ellos y le seguíamos hasta su despacho

Bueno hoy si tomen asiento y cuéntame querido amigo como te decidiste a dejar tus años de soledad – me pregunto con la curiosidad tan característica de el

_- Pues como habrás visto tenemos 5 hijos en total, el primero de ellos fue Edward lo conocí en Chicago en el hospital estaba muriendo de gripe española es mi primogénito, después de unos años se nos unió mi esposa ya la daban por muerta la encontré en una morgue así que la convertí para mi, después pensé en conseguirle una pareja a mi hijo para que no estuviera solo y tuviera a alguien así como yo tenia a Esme, pero resulto que Rosalie no era para el, la cual años mas tarde encontró a su pareja Emmet en medio del bosque a punto de morir por el ataque de un oso y los últimos en unirse a nosotros fueron Jasper y Alice unos cuantos años después desde entonces todos somos como una gran familia siempre nos mantenemos unidos, viajamos cada cierto tiempo nos establecemos los chicos van a la universidad o al instituto, Esme que trabaja reconstruyendo edificios históricos y yo trabajo siempre en el hospital de la zona de residencia_ – le relate en resumen la historia de mi familia.

_- Muy impresionante amigo mío todo lo que vosotros hacéis y por lo visto todos seguís la misma dieta a base de animales_ – me pregunto al ver los ojos de Esme

_- Así es, eso nos ayuda a estar mas en contacto con los humanos, pasar desapercibidos y tener un mejor autocontrol para no atacarles en ningún momento, como ya te lo había dicho antes no quiero tomar la vida de nadie, ni ningún miembro de mi familia tampoco_ – le dije mientras Esme me tomaba la mano – _somos felices viviendo tranquilamente con nuestro estilo de vida como ya habrás podido observar_.

_- Me alegro gratamente por ti querido amigo y ahora cuéntame por cuanto tiempo tienen pensado permanecer por la zona y donde tienen pensado establecerse en estos próximos años_ – nos pregunto pero antes de que pudiéramos contestar alguien toco la puerta

- _Perdón por la interrupción amo pero es importante_ – dijo una voz al otro lado de la puerta la cual reconocí como la de Jane

_- Perdón amigos míos pero debo ver que es tan importante para esta interrupción, adelante querida_ – dijo con la curiosidad reflejada en sus ojos al mismo tiempo que cierta preocupación.

Le tomo la mano a una Jane un poco alterada, por un momento se quedo con los ojos cerrados observando todos los recuerdos de la chica, después de soltarla se levanto y comenzó a impartir instrucciones.

- _Que preparen el jet de inmediato avísales a los demás que iremos y el que se quiera apuntar que este listo cuanto antes, y dile a Alec que no se separe de su objetivo por ningún motivo y que Sulpicia tenga todo listo_ – le dijo Aro rápidamente mientras Jane salía corriendo rápidamente del despacho dejándonos expectantes, por otro lado Aro comenzó a abrir cajones de su escritorio – mil disculpas amigos míos pero ha surgido un inconveniente un grupo de neófitos descontrolados esta haciendo de las suyas y se dirigen a Washington D.C. iremos a detenerlos y solucionar esto antes de que surjan mas percances, lamento que vuestra visita haya sido en este momento pero no me puedo quedar a atenderos espero que comprendáis la situación y no los ofenda mi partida cuando uds no hace mucho que se presentaron por acá.

No hay ningún problema Aro de todas formas estaremos en contacto acá te dejo mi tarjeta, actualmente estaremos en Londres así que estaremos relativamente cerca por cualquier cosa que os necesitéis por ese sector solo comunícate conmigo, a sido un gusto verte nuevamente y no tengáis pena nosotros comprendemos que el deber esta primero que cualquier otra cosa para uds. – le dije de la manera mas cortes posible, la verdad que lamentaba no poder tener mas tiempo para charlar con el y actualizarme de los cambios surgidos después de tanto tiempo.

_- Bueno un gusto amigos míos los acompaño a la salida y con las disculpas del caso y te tomare la palabra estaremos en contacto mas a menudo aunque sea por teléfono eso tenlo por hecho, Esme querida un placer conocerte y espero que tengáis un buen viaje y nos podamos ver pronto nuevamente_ – nos dijo Aro mientras se despedía de nosotras para después salir corriendo al interior, me imagino que para prepararse y partir pero desde cuando ellos salen cuando hay problemas

Esto esta muy raro para que hasta Sulpicia vaya por un caso de neófitos tiene que ser importante, cuando antes casi nunca salían las esposas de ellos de su torre ya no digamos de Volterra.

Lástima que no me pude enterar que pasa hoy en día en Volterra para que hasta la misma Jane estuviera un poco alterada si de sádica nunca pasaba.

Lo raro que solo Aro salió a recibirnos y los demás ni las luces, en momentos como estos es cuando deseo tener cerca a Edward que puede saber que hay en la mente de otros

Solo espero poder enterarme algún día a que se deben todos esos cambios tan notorios después de tantos años en los que no mostraban alteración alguna o sentimientos positivos, no tendré el poder de Jasper pero si pude identificar cierta alegría en el ambiente cuando entramos al castillo.

Si antes estaba ansioso por verlos hoy estoy peor…

….


	3. ¡Pequeña Granuja!

**Los personajes principales de la historia no me pertenecen sino a nuestra amada escritora S. M. **

**( La trama es mía espero que sea de su agrado)**

"_Diálogos"_

"_Pensamientos escuchados"_

"_**Relatando visiones" **_

Aclarando unos datos Aro después de convertirse en vampiro siguió la línea de su descendencia consanguínea dándole cierta protección, con el correr de los años Bella nace siendo humana al 100% con características que la hacen única en su especie, nació el 16/09/1987 para que puedan calcular la evolución de los años he colocado el año a la par del POV del personaje según el caso (aun tiene 4 años pero en el próximo cumplirá los 5 años).

Este capitulo trae una cierta serie de sorpresas de gran importancia para futuros capítulos.

Gracias de antemano por seguirme y espero que les guste ;)

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>La vida secreta de Swan, Bella Swan<strong>__**"**_

_**Cap. 3 ¡Pequeña granuja!**_

**POV ARO 1992**

Estaba conversando con mi querido amigo Carlisle y su hermosa esposa Esme cuando sentí la presencia de Jane acercándose bastante rápido para estar en el castillo, algo que no es nada usual en ella.

- _Perdón por la interrupción amo pero es importante_ – dijo Jane al otro lado de la puerta

_- Perdón amigos míos pero debo ver que es tan importante para esta interrupción, adelante querida_ – dije curioso pero a la vez preocupado por el tono de voz que empleo Jane.

Entro de inmediato sin hacerme esperar para mostrarme el reporte actual de Alec, un grupo de 10 neófitos descontrolados se dirigían a Washington D.C. al parecer su creador esta formando un pequeño ejercito

_- "Que hacemos amo, cuando recibí la llamada Felix salió corriendo a prepararse juntos con Demetri e informar a los demás pendientes de su decisión" _– me dijo Jane antes de soltar su mano

_- Que preparen el jet de inmediato avísales a los demás que iremos y el que se quiera apuntar que este listo cuanto antes, y dile a Alec que no se separe de su objetivo por ningún motivo y que Sulpicia tenga todo listo_ – le dije rápidamente a Jane que salio corriendo rápidamente del despacho dejándome solo con mis amigos para disculparme con ellos mientras tomaba toda la documentación necesaria para el viaje.

Después de disculparme por salir tan pronto e inesperadamente de viaje y excusarme por no poderles atender y quedar en mutuo acuerdo de comunicación mas frecuente en estos próximos años, los despedí a la salida del castillo, para luego correr al encuentro de mi querida esposa, hermanos y la guardia que nos acompañaría

Me agrado muchísimo la visita de Carlisle y darme cuenta de que su estilo de vida le permite estar cerca, mezclarse con los humanos y tener ese autocontrol que yo había pasado por alto y que nos podría ser muy útil y necesario para estar vigilándola un poco más de cerca y no temer que en algún momento nosotros seamos los responsables de su muerte.

Hay mucho que dialogar, discutir y decidir pero este no es el mejor momento para eso

_- Querido ya esta todo listo solo te estábamos esperando, ya todos acaban de salir rumbo al jet solo Renata y Jane se quedaron a esperarnos la mayoría estaban mas que dispuestos a ir así que Cayo y Marco seleccionaron rápido a los que nos acompañarían prometiéndoles a los otros que seria por turnos los viajes aunque no fuera en las mismas condiciones o sino el castillo hubiera quedado vacío, todos están preocupados por que los neófitos están cerca de nuestra pequeña_ – me dijo mi querida esposa al solo irme acercando a nuestros aposentos para terminar de prepararme para el viaje.

_- Magnífico querida cuanto antes eliminemos el peligro mejor, ya perdimos a nuestra Renee, que con su carácter y personalidad me puso de cabeza en más de una ocasión y no estoy dispuesto por ningún motivo a perder también a nuestra princesa que es lo mas valioso que poseemos, ella es mi debilidad sin ella no se que seria de mi cariño_ – le dije a mi querida esposa antes de besarla y abrazarla, para luego tomar la maleta y su mano para marcharnos junto con los demás

_- Ni yo querido ella es mi hija, mi pequeña, con ningún otro me sentí igual, nadie me afectó tanto como ella, ni Renee, ella es única, es un sol, nos tiene a todos bailando en su dedo meñique por así decirlo, nadie le puede negar nada así como nadie se le puede resistir es sencillamente adorable_ – me dijo mi esposa con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y yo mejor que nadie sabe que es 100% verdad lo que me dice, Isabella es nuestra hija aunque no sea su padre biológico la quiero como tal, aparte de que lleva la descendencia de mi sangre en ella.

Al llegar a una de las salidas laterales nos encontramos con Renata, Jane y Ethan a un costado del vehiculo que nos transportaría hasta el jet, este último seria el conductor

Una vez en el coche salimos a toda la velocidad que daba este para llegar pronto al jet

_- Querida Charlie regresará a finales de Agosto o inicios de Septiembre a Washington D.C. verdad_ – le dije a lo que ella me lo confirmo inmediatamente – _tengo una pequeña idea al abordar en el jet se las comentare para ver como le podemos dar forma al asunto y darle una grata sorpresa a nuestra pequeña_

Le había estado dando vueltas al asunto desde hace un tiempo y creo que a llegado el momento de actuar, nuestra princesa debe tener un lugar secreto y seguro donde esconderse en caso que algunos de nuestra especie lleguen cerca de ella y no podamos actuar tan pronto por la distancia que nos separa

Oh en todo caso de su misma especie que quieran tomar venganza contra Charlie o en el peor de los casos se desate algún conflicto civil, terrorista o de cualquier índole que ataque la capital del país

Si se estoy siendo extremista pero nada es demasiado cuando se trata de proteger lo mas valioso de mi existencia

Al llegar al hangar abordamos rápidamente el jet y en cuestión de 15 minutos ya todos desde sus respectivos asientos en pleno vuelo, comentaban la situación al mismo tiempo, era una euforia completa, todos hablando a la vez haciendo un ruido ensordecedor

Levante la mano en señal de que guardaran silencio pero era tal el momento que nadie me presto atención, ni mi querida esposa

_-Basta silencio_ – dije y rápidamente todos por fin se callaron, me imagino que de haber sido humano me hubiera quedado con dolor de cabeza jaja menos mal que no lo soy

_- Desde hace un tiempo tengo una idea rondando en mi cabeza y quiero ver la factibilidad de llevarla a cabo en tiempo record y con los mejores recursos necesarios, quiero construir para nuestra princesa un refugio subterráneo secreto con tecnología de punta ya que como todos sabéis, nuestra pequeña es toda una aficionada al mundo del espionaje, artes marciales, tecnología, ciencias, entre otras muchas cosas en las cuales pasa enfocándose diariamente._

_- Tres meses atrás me parecía todavía un poco pronto para que ella estuviera detrás de un volante y según tengo entendido lo hace muy bien, ella sola aprendió lo necesario para modificar y darle mayor potencia a su go car, sino fuera porque Alec fue un observador ocular en esto nadie se hubiera enterado que ella lo ha manipulado y corre a la perfección, lo que me lleva a pensar que apenas estamos viendo la punta del volcán._

_- Nuestra princesa nació brillando para ser grande y yo no seré quién le cortará sus alas tal y como lo mencionó Renee, Isabella llegará muy lejos así que la ayudaremos proporcionándole un lugar seguro tanto de humanos como de los nuestros donde nadie pueda tener acceso más que solo ella y nosotros claro_

_- El lugar idóneo para conectar el refugio con la casa seria por medio área de juegos y la habitación de Isabella, en la pared de su closet le haremos un compartimiento secreto en el piso de este estará un tobogán para mayor rapidez y un segundo tobogán desde el piso del área de juegos del lado izquierdo de esa pared._

_- Subirá del refugio al área de juego por medio de gradas al lado derecho y en el extremo opuesto del área de juegos haremos un acceso donde al inicio de las gradas estará una pantalla monitoreando 4 cámaras instaladas estratégicamente en la casa junto con una línea telefónica de emergencia._

_- El refugio tiene que estar equipado para que ella pueda actuar en caso de emergencia de cualquier índole y cubrir al mismo tiempo todas sus necesidades fisiológicas, también estaba pensando en hacerle una salida alterna ya sea para transporte terrestres o aéreos, cualquiera de nosotros de ser posible la puede sacar de ahí en helicóptero y en coche._

_- Ahora si díganme que les parece mi idea y como comenzamos con la elaboración de los planos y ejecución posteriormente_ – le dije mirando primero a mis hermanos para que fuesen los primeros en dar su opinión.

_- Hermano me parece una idea memorable tenemos casi 1 ½ meses para el cumpleaños de Isabella tiempo más que suficiente para actualizarnos con los últimos avances tecnológicos, conseguir todo lo necesario, diseñar los planos, además creo que deberíamos llamar a Stone para informarle que haremos alguna que otra mejora a la casa solo para cubrir las apariencias y aprovechar de cambiar los ventanales simples por unos blindados entre otras cosillas así justificamos la ampliación de la pared que será visible después de todo hay que reforzar la casa, con solo el portón y los muros de la entrada que rodean el perímetro frontal no es suficiente _– dijo Cayo frotándose las manos ansioso mientras se inclinaba con gesto pensativo.

_- Querido nuestra pequeña aun sigue con la idea de hacer paracaidismo como sus padres, no crees que seria mas conveniente para el refugio un simulador de vuelo, así es como aprenden según me comento ella misma, yo en lo personal prefiero verla piloteando en un futuro muy lejano espero a verla tirarse al vacío_ – me dijo mi querida esposa con un leve estremecimiento al final

_- Stone nos puede servir de fuente informativa para contactar distribuidores o para orientarnos cual seria nuestro punto de partida, mientras estemos ahí quiero hacerle a Isabella una amplia evaluación para medir hasta que nivel intelectual esta por el momento _– nos dijo un muy pensativo Marcos – _si ella ha modificado su go car sin mencionar absolutamente nada a nadie, quiero saber para que más esta capacitada, ella es una pequeña genio, no debe estar al nivel de niños normales que aun no saben leer ni escribir bien, está perdiendo su tiempo, aunque nunca se ha quejado de ello eso solo podría significar que lo toma como una experiencia normal o se las a ingeniado para emplearlo en otras cosas mientras simula hacer lo mismo que los demás._

_- Querido en eso tiene toda la razón Marcos, nuestra pequeña a salido mas lista que nosotros, nos esta jugando la vuelta, tiene toda la tarde prácticamente saturada entre las clases adicionales en las que se ha inscrito y auto impuesto ella misma, veamos hagamos su horario_ – dijo mi esposa mientras sacaba una libreta de un costado del asiento y una pluma – _levantarse 6:15 am, escuela 7:00 am a 12:30 pm., retorno a casa y almuerzo 12:30 a 1:30 pm, música 1:30 pm a 3:30 pm, ballet o patinaje 4:00 pm a 5:00 pm, ninpo 5:30 pm a 6:30 pm, regreso a casa y cena 6:30 pm a 7:30 pm, natación 7:30 pm a 8:00 pm, tiempo de ducha y recreación hasta las 8:45 pm, llamada nuestra de 8:45 pm a 9:00 pm y finalmente hora de dormir_ – termino poniendo la libreta a la vista a lo que todos estábamos pendientes – _ahora díganme en que momento del día puede hacer sus tareas, si bien para ella son fáciles pero quitan mucho tiempo para un humano y lo otro en que momento del día sigue investigando y estudiando por su cuenta._

_- Los estados de cuenta reflejan en su mayoría material didáctico 2 o hasta 3 veces por semana, pagos de sus cursos extras, la compra del go car, el saxo, la guitarra, escasas veces comida a domicilio, un pago a una óptica, gastos de vestuario _ – nos dijo Marcos en tono todavía pensativo – _Isabella no usa lentes y no tiene problemas de la vista, es el único gasto fuera que no concuerda con ella, y ahí esta el detalle sino tiene tiempo suficiente para sus tareas como es que el material didáctico nunca para de aparecer constantemente en sus gastos_, _ella nunca gasta en cosas que no útilice y sean necesarias según sus palabras._

Con toda esa nueva información ahora comprendo mejor las cosas, esto de no poder acceder a su mente me esta pasando factura, esta nueva faceta de ella nos deja fuera de juego rápido con una nueva perspectiva de la vida de nuestra Bella Swan, no me queda duda que el refugio lo va adorar y solo así estaré más tranquilo sabiendo que cuenta con un lugar donde esconderse del peligro y seguir ingeniándoselas para absorber todo cuanto pueda aprender con nosotros a la cola siguiéndole el rastro jaja y ahora que recuerdo ayer menciono algo como que le gustaría tener un pequeño laboratorio o un microscopio…

- _Si fuéramos humanos ya tendríamos el cerebro fundido tratando de seguirle el ritmo jajaja_ – les dije a lo que todo se largaron a reír también

- Ja ja ja ja ja ja – _nos ha_ – ja ja ja ja ja - _tomando el pelo a todos_ – ja ja ja ja ja – _y Alec es el que esta peor_ – ja ja ja ja ja – por ser en sus propias narices – ja ja ja - _y esto que_ – ja ja ja ja ja – _a penas tiene_ – ja ja ja ja ja - _casi cinco años de edad_ – termino de decir a duras penas Demetri tirándose al piso alfombrado del jet sosteniéndose el estómago por la risa, mientras todos le acompañamos en la risa, era gracioso esa pequeña granuja a todos nos ha visto la cara y lo peor es que somos concientes de ello sin poder remediarlo.

Después de liberar parte de la tensión con un poco humor que nos ha dejado en nuestras existencias nuestro sol, reanudamos el trabajo con Cayo discutiendo estrategias para eliminar la amenaza sin demorarnos mucho tiempo y en donde sería mas factible interceptarlos después de haberle pedido la ubicación actual de los neófitos a Aftón, el resto de la guardia escuchaban atentos nuestras indicaciones.

Marcos, Athenedora, Didyme y mi querida esposa se pusieron manos a la obra con los planos actuales de la casa marcando las dimensiones de toda la basta extensión de tierra que poseemos rodeándola para construir el refugio partiendo de las salidas alternas que tendrán una distancia aproximada de 2 Km. la aérea conectando con una especie de claro en el bosque idóneo para la entrada y salida del helicóptero y 1 ½ km para la terrestre que conectará con un sendero de 3 km antes de interceptar una carretera secundaria como vía de escape.

- _Por favor regresen a sus respectivos asientos, en menos de 5 minutos estaremos aterrizando_ – dijo uno de los dos pilotos del jet, sacándonos a todos de nuestras planeaciones y preparándonos para la inevitable batalla.

_- Hermosas damas ya saben que uds. tres se irán directamente a la casa Swan, Alec las alcanzara ahí para que puedan prepararle una pequeña sorpresa a nuestra princesa antes de que salga de la escuela o sino es capaz de sacarnos la verdad antes del tiempo por nuestra llegada tan repentina, con lo perspicaz que es hay que contar con una cuartada perfecta_ – les dije a mi querida esposa y mis cuñadas las cuales asintieron.

_- El resto nos reuniremos con Afton, Demetri tu encabezas mientras localizamos a los neófitos luego te reincorporas de inmediato a la formación una vez los tengamos casi a la vista_ – les dije y todos al unísono asintieron nuevamente.

Tal y como lo coordinamos nos desplazamos hasta encontrar a un grupo de 13 neófitos en una bodega abandonada con varios cuerpos humanos tirados sin vida alrededor y una pequeña hoguera en el centro lo cual indicaba que entre ellos se estaban matando pero no había rastro alguno del que los creo y eso solo indicaba de entrada 3 únicas alternativas: 1º Salió a convertir más, 2º Los dejo solos, o 3º Lo mataron ellos mismos.

_Vaya, vaya, vaya pero que tenemos aquí, así que uds son los causantes de tanto escándalo, llevando su matanza de forma tan descuidada y alarmante, que ha llamado la atención a nivel internacional poniendo en peligro nuestro secreto al mundo entero o es que nadie les ha hablado de las reglas que rigen nuestro mundo vampírico, quien los ha creado y donde esta_ – les dijo Cayo llamando la atención de todos los neófitos los cuales por estar peleando entre ellos y otros alimentándose no habían sentido nuestra presencia.

Todos se pusieron en posición de ataque de inmediato gruñendo en nuestra dirección, mientras que un chico de aparentemente 25 años, corpulento de cabello negro dio un paso adelante, aparentemente el líder a pesar de ser visible que no lleva mucho en esta nueva vida.

_- Cam nos dijo que su señora era quien decidía quien moría o quien vivía entre los nuestros sino éramos débiles y que podíamos tomar toda la comida que quisiéramos total solo son simples humanos débiles que no tienen ni una tan sola oportunidad contra nosotros que somos inmortales y que unos charlatanes con capas solo buscaban adueñarse de nuestra comida a base de mentiras_ – nos dijo gruñéndonos en tono amenazador sin dejar su posición de ataque

- Q_ue a pasado con esa tal Cam y la supuesta señora, alguno de uds la ha visto por aquí_ – pregunte para así dar con el paradero de su creador

_- Yo he vencido a Cam así que estoy al mando hasta que la señora pelirroja regrese y uds no deben estar en nuestro territorio, esta es nuestra comida y la defenderemos grupo de charlatanes_ – diciendo eso salió corriendo en dirección nuestra junto con los demás que le siguieron de inmediato dio inicio la batalla sin obtener mas información, solo que es pelirroja la creadora de este desastre y eso nos lleva casi a lo mismo "_el peligro sigue cerca_".

Una vez terminada la batalla recolectamos todos los pedazos para quemarlos y eliminar todo rastro posible de evidencia para no alertar más a los humanos.

Nos alejamos de la zona para dirigirnos corriendo hasta donde nos esperaban nuestros vehículos, ahora solo nos queda iniciar de inmediato la construcción del refugio, pero lo primero será hacer la senda de acceso hasta el claro y comunicarme con el hermano postizo de mi hija, necesitamos contactar con los mejores proveedores de todos los materiales de construcción que ocuparemos, cuanto antes iniciemos a transportarlos al claro mas pronto estará listo.

….

* * *

><p><strong>POV ALICE 081992**

Con mis hermanos me encontraba en una de las mejores discotecas de Londres en un reservado del sector VIP, todos estábamos tomando licor, lo bueno de ser vampiros es que no te emborrachas solo te llega aturdir un poco y te la pasas super, cuando una sensación familiar me llego.

**Inicio de la Visión**

En una cafetería una hermosa niña de cabellos y ojos color chocolates muy expresivos vestida con un uniforme de blusa blanca, corbata roja, chaleco azul marino y falta azul marino con pinzas, calcetas blancas hasta debajo de la rodillas y unos zapatos jimmy color negro de la nueva colección limitada de alrededor unos 5 años de edad con un grupo de niños detrás de ella aparentemente de su misma edad vestidos de manera similar con sus uniformes, pero estaba haciéndole frente a un grupo de niños mayores que ella por 2 o 3 años y estaban siendo rodeados por otros estudiantes como espectadores.

Oh por Dios se parece mucho a la bebe recién nacida, será ella? me cuestione mientras veía la escena mi Jazz comenzó a llamarme para que le relatara lo que veía, él es el único que puede lograr eso.

_- Ally amor dime que vez porque estas tan desconcertada que es_ – me decía mi Jazz moviéndome un poco y abrazándome fuerte para que nadie en el lugar notara mi estado.

- _Una niña en una cafetería de unos 5 años enfrentándose a un grupo de 9 niños mayores que ella por 2 o 3 años_ – le dije mientras el me apretó un poco más

_- Que más vez amor cuéntame que sucede_ – me dijo infundiéndome un poco de calma

_- __**Alto!**__ – les casi grito a los chicos con una mirada decidida – __**no van a tomar sus meriendas, devuélvanlas no les pertenecen a ustedes, no son más que unas gallinas con complejo de matones que a la menor cosa salen corriendo llorando con sus papás**__ – les dice restregándose un ojo como si llorara_

_**Y quien te crees que eres para impedirme algo gatita, nosotros no somos unos llorones ni miedosos como ustedes pulgas inservibles**__ – le dijo líder de los chicos riendo forzadamente provocando risas colectiva – __**a ver gatita tu y cuantos mas ja ja ja mira como tus amiguitos salen huyendo como maricas ja ja ja .**_

_- __**Yo solo les digo que son unos llorones cobardes que fingen ser matones y que no podrán ser capaces de abrir las loncheras al mismo tiempo todos ustedes y tener el valor de tirarme el jugo encima, sin salir corriendo llorando donde papi director**__ – les reto levantando la barbilla y mirándoles desafiantes, al tiempo que el líder les indico los demás para casi rodearla _

_- __**Bueno chicos esta gatita pretende sacar la garrita, démosle una pequeña refrescadita todos al mismo tiempo tal y como lo pide**__ – dijo riéndose a carcajadas abriendo las loncheras de las que salieron unas pelotitas con un polvo __** ahhhhhhhhhhhhh aaaahhhhhhhhhhh pica ayudenmeeeeee**__– se puso a gritar como niña rascándose y empezando a llorando mientras todos a su alrededor tenían los ojos como plato para luego largar a reír como locos, pero la niña no estaba sorprendida en lo mas mínimo es como si esperara algo más_

_**Aaaaahhhhhhh ayudaaa mamaaaaa**__ – gritaban los demás del grupo al mismo tiempo también, uno de ellos sale corriendo primero directo al lavado y todos le siguen, los espectares le abren el paso y la niña suelta una la cinta que tenia en la mano que mantuvo en la espalda todo el tiempo y junto cuando el primer chico iba a pasar por la puerta se dio vuelta una cubeta con un tinte verde de apariencia asquerosa quiso parar pero los demás lo derribaron, terminaron todos en el suelo bañados de tinte verde gritando peor que unas nenas y llorando mientras la niña se partía de la risa poniéndose guantes para recoger las evidencias y eliminarlas._

**Fin de la visión**

Parpadee un par de vez, nos quedamos viendo por un par de segundos callados antes de escuchar las escandalosas carcajadas de Emmet, luego todos nos largamos a reír la verdad que fue súper cómico

Después de medio calmarnos un poco todos comenzaron a cuestionarme

_- Alice que significa eso porque tienes visiones tan nítidas de esa pequeñita granuja cuando los demás a su alrededor aparecían pero no tan bien definida su imagen_ – me dijo Edward al haber presenciado la visión al mismo tiempo que yo, pero con una mirada distinta al hablar de ella, así que decide no comentar mi duda si era la misma niña de la visión de hace 5 años atrás.

_- No lo se Ed solo paso, tu vistes lo mismo que yo_ – le dije pero tome la mano de Jazz debajo de la mesa apretándola un poco mas y viéndolo para que captara que me siguiera la corriente, ya luego hablaría con el.

_- Oye duende! esa pequeña es genial, cuando y donde será, estará bomba ver ese tipo de espectáculos, ya la quiero conocer siento que me llevaría de lujo con ella, juntos seríamos dinamita pura ohhh yeahhh babyyyy_ – dijo Emmet saltando en el asiento más emocionado que nunca por conocerla y de verdad ya estaba haciendo planes de futuras bromas con una niña a la cual no se veía bien definida solo que tenia el cabello chocolate

_- Solo se que será en una cafetería de una escuela, el día estará soleado y todos llevaban uniformes azul marino falta o pantalón según el caso, camisa blanca maga corta, corbata roja y chaleco azul marino encima – les dije haciendo una mueca por tan horrible uniforme_ – _es un pecado imperdonable anti fashion y yo querido no iré a ningún instituto donde tenga que ponerme ese ultraje a la moda_ – le dije para desviar la conversación un poco a otro sector

La verdad no es que sepa demasiado al respecto les dije la verdad solo que omití el hecho que hace cinco años tuve la visión de una bebe recién nacida con cabello y ojos chocolates muy expresivos igual a la niña de esta otra.

Tal parece ser que en un futuro nuestros destinos se juntarán, no le encuentro otra explicación y con lo poco que he visto de ella ya siento que la quiero, aparte tenia los jimmy de la nueva colección limitada.

* * *

><p><strong>POV BELLA 081992**

Últimamente me siento diferente puedo sentir cuando alguien esta cerca y si le conozco la puedo identificar sin dificultad alguna, sin ver ni oír nada, identifico su ubicación, es como si fuese un sexto sentido o un tercer ojo, desde que estoy aprendido ninpo mis sentidos están cada vez más desarrollados y puedo sentir una fuerza interior ir creciendo poco a poco, que antes sentía solo en ocasiones, ahora la siento de forma permanente como si mi cuerpo estuviera despertando y se mantuviera alerta las 24 horas del día, no importa lo que este haciendo o cuanto trate de ocupar mi mente siempre tengo conciencia de quienes están alrededor.

Dentro de un par de minutos saldremos a receso, desde el día del incidente con Ricky y su pandilla me hice amiga de Molly y otros niños que son el blanco predilecto de ellos, todos los días le quebraban los lentes a Molly así que contrate una servidora óptica a domicilio para que le dieran lentillas y asunto resuelto pero aun así pasan haciendo de las suyas.

Hoy será el día que quedarán humillados enfrente de toda la escuela, preparé todas las loncheras de los niños a los que siempre se las quitan con un mecanismo que al ser abiertas disparará a propulsión una bolita con polvo pica pica, que según mis cálculos impactara entre el cuello y clavícula causándoles una picazón en la piel instantánea por no portar nunca bien el uniforme la corbata y el cuello de la camisa de los cubrirá jajaaja soy genial no lo creen.

Bueno es hora de iniciar la función el timbre a sonado así que nos tenemos que retirar y esperarlos en medio de donde se concentra el mayor numero de alumnos

- _Bella en verdad crees que esto va a funcionar la verdad tengo miedo_ – me dijo Molly un tanto asustada mientras nos reuníamos todos en el centro del comedor a la espera que ellos aparezcan y por lo visto no tardaran mucho están por cruzar la esquina.

_No se preocupen todo saldrá bien yo me pondré al frente tensando mas la cinta, las bolitas explotaran, se rascarán al instante nos reiremos saldrán corriendo en dirección al lavado por lo tanto uds cuando yo hable se hacen atrás y se apresuran para dejarles el camino libre, suelto la cinta y les cae el tinte verde encima, nadie estará ahí les aseguro los gritos de ellos llamaran la atención todos se apartarán siendo los únicos afectados, recuerden que si no los paramos hoy seguirán golpeándolos siempre, el éxito de esto depende de que ninguno de uds. Sea bocaza entendido_ – les dije de la forma mas convincente que pude y tratando de que nadie se echará para atrás del grupo, todos asintieron juntos a tiempo de ver como Ricky y su pandilla venían de matones directo a nosotros.

_Pero miren nada más que tenemos aquí, si es el grupo de pulgas y mariquitas lloronas con las meriendas que sus mamitas les pusieron jajaja_ – dijo riéndose Ricky junto con su pandilla mientras a nuestro alrededor comenzaba a formarse un grupito de espectadores – _y todas para nosotros jaja chicos tomen lo que nos pertenece_ – les dijo mientras todos procedían a quitarles las loncheras a los niños que estaba ayudando.

_Alto!_ – les dije en un casi grito al tiempo que me ponía al frente y mis amigos daban unos pasos atrás según lo acordado, provocando que todos a nuestro alrededor se quedaran en silencio y prestarán toda su atención en el show – _no van a tomar sus meriendas, devuélvanlas no les pertenecen_ _a ustedes, no son más que unas gallinas con complejo de matones que a la menor cosa salen corriendo llorando con sus papás – _le dije al momento que llevaba mi mano libre al ojo haciendo que lloraba.

_- Y quien te crees que eres para impedir algo gatita, nosotros no somos unos llorones ni miedosos como ustedes pulgas inservibles _ – me dijo riéndose forzadamente pero se le notaba molesto lo que quiere decir que di en el blanco son unos cobardes, y este comentario provoco una risa colectiva – _a ver gatita tu y cuantos mas ja ja ja mira como tus amiguitos salen huyendo como maricas ja ja ja _.

_- Yo solo les digo que son unos llorones cobardes que fingen ser matones y que no podrán ser capaces de abrir las loncheras al mismo tiempo todos ustedes y tener el valor de tirarme el jugo encima, sin salir corriendo llorando donde papi director_ – les dije rogando porque mi reto funcionara como quería y que todos a partir de hoy los vieran como lo que en verdad son

_- Bueno chicos esta gatita pretende sacar la garrita, démosle una pequeña refrescadita al mismo tiempo tal y como lo pide j aja ja ahhhhhhhhhhhhh aaaahhhhhhhhhhh pica ayudenmeeeeee _– les dijo al tiempo que todos abrieron las loncheras, para un segundo después gritar como niña rascándose y llorando pidiendo ayuda mientras todos a nuestro alrededor tenían los ojos como plato para luego largar a reír como locos

_Aaaaahhhhhhh ayudaaaa mamaaaa_ – gritaban los demás, mientras todo nuestro público se largo a reír de todos ellos, cuando comenzaron a irse corriendo directo al lavado todos se hicieron a un lado, solté la cinta y junto cuando el primero iba a pasar comenzó a caer el tinte quiso parar pero los demás lo derribaron, terminaron en el suelo bañados de tinte verde gritando peor que unas nenas

Estábamos muertos de la risa cuando sentí que la profesora mama de Mike se acercaba me puse rápido unos guantes de látex recogí los residuos de las bolitas, quite el plástico de cada lonchera y los hice bola en mi puño y así me quite los guante con los plásticos hechos bolas dentro de estos para luego tirarlos rápidamente en el vaso de soda plástico que teníamos preparado, así todo plástico directo al recipiente de reciclaje jaja los demás metieron su comida rápido en las loncheras para eliminar las pruebas en nuestra contra.

Una vez terminamos chocamos los cinco, para segundos más tarde ver a la mama de Mike entre gritando pidiendo orden.

SILENCIO PERO QUE ES LO QUE PASA AQUÍ, COMPORTENSE – grito abriéndose paso para luego gritar al reconocer a su hijo en el suelo – AHHHHH MIKITO BEBITO QUIEN TE HIZO ESTO – le dijo histérica mientras corría hacia el y este se largo a llorar para abrazarla.

MAMITAAAAA AYUDAMEEEE – le dijo Mike llorando y limpiándose un hilo de mocos en la manga de la camisa, al igual que los demás del grupo de ex matones lloraban.

Después que llegaran el resto de profesores y hasta el director, comenzaron a cuestionar que había pasado y el grupo de Ricky entre lloriqueos menciono que las loncheras tenían polvos pica pica y de inmediato el director dio la orden de revisar las loncheras de mis amigos y esto a nadie le gusto, los profesores hablaron que porque a ellos si eran de semestres menores, pero aun así lo hicieron y los reclamos se elevaron, gracias a Dios no había ninguna prueba contra ellos, tanto alumnos como demás profesores cuestionaron que a lo mejor la broma se les había estropeado cayéndoles a ellos mismos.

Nadie me delato y aunque lo hubieran hecho con mucho orgullo hubiera aceptado mi castigo, no tuve oportunidad para declararme culpable todos comenzaron a reclamar sus derechos de igualdad.

Tanto el director como la mama de Micky al verse atacados por todos alumnos y demás profesores tuvieron que proceder a castigarlos y obligarlos a que limpiaran todo el desastre que habían creado.

El resto del día pasó sin novedad tan trascendental jaja como la de Ricky y sus amigos.

Así que acá estoy finalizando el día esperando la llamada de ma' Su y los demás mientras veía imágenes de diversos tipos de células y deseaba tener un laboratorio propio para poder ver eso y muchas cosas mas o por lo menos un microscopio mmm tendré que buscar luego información al respecto, tal vez cuando venga papá veo que tan factible sería pedirle una habitación para crear mi propio laboratorio.

Después de hablar con mis padrinos y tíos, me fui a dormir ya casi me estaba dejando llevar por los brazos de Morfeo cuando sentí la presencia de mi primo Alec demasiado cerca esta vez por así decirlo y lo más ilógico está ubicado en la cima de un árbol.

Loco lo se pero he comprobado que me pasa vigilando todos los días a una distancia bastante considerable para cualquier persona normal, eso si no son las 24 horas del día gracias a Dios, pero si lo suficiente para saber que esta al tanto de casi todo y me ha servido para descubrir que suele trasladarse a una velocidad increíble, escalas grandes alturas en cuestión de segundos y puede mantenerse inmóvil por más tiempo que una persona normal.

Otro detalle que no me pasa inadvertido es que ni mis padrinos, tíos, primos y demás han envejecido, siempre se mantiene helados, sus ojos son de un inusual color violeta como si fuese una combinación de colores, nunca comen frente a mi, tienen un oído impresionante en ocasiones en susurros les he pedido algo y me lo traen jaja son pequeñas trampas simples pero han caído.

Aun al teléfono y no se dan cuenta jaja jaja, si me propusiera descubrir lo que son ya lo habría hecho pero quiero que sean ellos quienes me lo digan aunque ya me estoy aburriendo de la espera.

Bueno mejor me duermo ya mañana será otro día con una mañana larga donde tendré que fingir prestar atención, lo bueno que hoy me llego mi pedido de 5 tomos referentes a todo tipo de motores jajaja

….


	4. Sorpresa!

**Los personajes principales ****de la historia no me pertenecen sino a nuestra amada escritora S. M. **

**( La trama es mía espero que sea de su agrado)**

_- Diálogos_

_- Pensamientos escuchados_

_- "cosas dichas por otro personaje"_

Perdón por no haber subido el capitulo el día de ayer, estuve todo el día prácticamente fuera de casa y no me quedo tiempo para sentarme y dejar fluir mis ideas jaja, en recompensa busque crear un POV de Stone para que conocierais un poco de su vida antes de conocer a nuestra querida Bells, el cual jugará un rol muy importante en toda la historia jajaja.

Espero les guste ;)

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>La vida secreta de Swan, Bella Swan<strong>__**"**_

_**Cap. **__**4 ¡Sorpresa!**_

**POV ****STONE 09/92**

Quién diría que después de haber perdido absolutamente todo, hoy a mis 21 años de vida tendría tantos motivos para vivir y estar feliz como una lombriz, tengo una casi familia que quiero mucho, un lugar que siento mío aunque no sea mi hogar verdaderamente, una inspiración poderosa para superarme día a día, una carrera que espero siga en ascenso, un súper mega auto y todo gracias a mi pequeño sol personal.

Mis padres eran unos abogados muy prestigiosos asociados con dos colegas mas, entre los cuatro formaron una firma que estaba catalogada entre las 10 mejores de todo Washington D.C., a pesar de ser abogados mis padres nunca tuvieron el cuidado de hacer un testamento, ni mucho menos buscar algún tipo de tutor para mi, por eso al ser asesinados por la mafia me quede en la calle, sin un hogar, sin familia, sin poder pagar nada, absolutamente todo su capital estaba invertido en la firma, así que paso a manos de sus amados socios que decían quererme como su hijo y al momentos de estos faltarme me dieron la espalda y me abandonaron a mi suerte, sacándome de mi hogar y llamando para que me trasladaran a un centro de menores, no me pude defender ni pelear por nada de lo que una vez pensé que era mío, a mis 13 años mi vida se convirtió en un infierno.

El mismo 9 de mayo en que me hice mayor de edad, salí del centro con un cambio más de ropa, sin dinero en los bolsillos y sin idea de adonde o que haría, camine por horas y horas por las calles hasta que una oficina del ejercito llamo mi atención, no lo pensé mucho y tome mi decisión, me reclutaron de inmediato para formar parte el ejército de los estados unidos, no tenía nada que perder, nada por que vivir y mientras tuviera vida trataría de defender a los demás con los únicos recursos que tenia a la mano.

8 meses después, una mañana que aparentaba ser como cualquier otra sin pena ni gloria para mí, nos informaron que tendríamos como observador de nuestro entrenamiento a una persona muy especial y cual fue nuestra sorpresa, se trataba de una niña de 2 años, al principio nadie entendió que tenía eso de especial, después todo cambio.

La cosita mas adorable que he visto en mi vida con una miniatura de uniforme puesta, bueno ella era una miniatura, la hacia verse perfecta, preguntaba todo cuanto veía, pero no como la típica niña en la etapa del "porque" sino con una curiosidad incomparable, una madures ilógica para su edad y una avidez única por aprender todo e intentando hacer cada uno de nuestros ejercicios como nosotros, buscando instrucción cuando a la primera no le salía bien, para mejorar "_su técnica_" palabras textuales de Bells.

Fue el mejor entrenamiento de mi vida en los 8 meses que llevaba en el ejército, a la par del instructor hacia lo mismo que todo el grupo, eso si más lento y con menos repeticiones ejecutaba perfectamente nuestros ejercicios.

En ningún momento se quejo al contrario nos animaba a seguir con su entusiasmo y alegría, al terminar nos colocamos firmes esperando que el instructor nos ordenara romper filas, pero le dijo primero a la pequeña "_descanse soldado Swan, lo ha hecho muy bien_", la pequeña se llevo la manita a la frente para saludarlo y al bajarla comenzó a gritar "_Si, lo hice_" saltando como toda una saltamontes alrededor del instructor el cual luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por ocultar la risa al igual que todos, cuando el instructor nos ordeno romper filas, Bells paró de saltar para decir mirándonos a todos "_uds. también lo hicieron muy bien soldados y pronto seremos los mejores, SIII yupiiii_" y reanudo sus enérgicos saltos riendo con una alegría contagiosa y ahí si nuestro instructor no pudo mas y soltó una gran carcajada que todos acompañamos sin lugar a dudas.

Desde ese día hasta el día de hoy me he mantenido hechizado por esa pequeña, mi hermanita menor a la que amo, protejo, cuido y apoyo en todo cuanto pasa en su vida, siempre desee una hermanita y mis padres nunca me la dieron, pero ya la tengo sin ayuda de ellos.

Cada día estoy más que orgulloso de Bells, mi pequeña genio, no hay cosa que se proponga hacer que no lo consiga, defiende a los más débiles de todos los matones o como Bells los llama _"gallinas con complejo de matones"_ sin importar cuanto mas grandes que ella sean y sin recurrir a los golpes o poner en práctica sus conocimientos de ninpo, eso si dice que cuando este preparada para pelear lo hará con todo y salvará a grandes y chicos de los malos.

Si algo he aprendido en este tiempo es ha no llevarle la contraria, porque lo único que consigo es quedar fuera de sus planes y que lo haga sola, guardándome a mí que soy su hermano mayor los detalles.

Gracias a mi sol mi vida esta llena de luz y lo mejor de todo es que su familia me aprecia mucho, me demuestran más cariño ellos que lo que recibí de mi familia biológica.

Y acá estoy de camino desde el cuartel que es donde vivo a la Mansión Swan donde me está esperando Tío Marco, si lose es cómico pero por Bells me acostumbre a llamarlo así y por que él también me lo pidió, a la vez que lo siento como tal, es muy sabio y las largas conversaciones con el siempre son más que productivas, no por nada es tío de Bells.

Según ha comentado Bells bueno más bien quejado, ellos han estado muy misteriosos remodelando la mansión y no han dejado que ella vea nada, yo también tengo curiosidad, están reforzando la seguridad del lugar por cualquier cosa y la verdad que así estaré un poquito más tranquilo, personalmente no me gusta que pase tanto tiempo sola.

Es verdad que su horario esta bastante saturado, pero no es saludable que se mantenga sola con una pareja de personas mayores que se mantienen en la primera planta al extremo contrario del de ella, gracias a Dios desde que la conozco nunca se ha enfermado, solo ha resultado con leves lesiones en algún tobillo o algún rasguño que siempre es únicamente superficial al limpiarla y esto que se ha dado caídas donde cualquier otro hubiera resultado con golpes mas graves.

Por Dios aparte de ser una pequeña genio, es cabezota, cabeza dura y cuerpo de goma, con un proceso de recuperación sumamente rápido, a lo que ella responde siempre _"aprendo rápido, sano rápido porque como sano y rápido"_, Bells y sus dichos.

- _Bueno hoy si Stone a ver antes que Bells los cambios realizados en la mansión se ha dicho_ – me dije llegando al portón de la entrada principal, donde hice sonar la bocina para que me dieran el paso.

Los cambios son visible si pones mucha atención a la casa, cuando el Coronel venga verá la diferencia o la pasará desapercibida, aunque lo dudo si antes de por si la mansión era grande hoy es unos cuantos metros mas, aparte los barandales del tercer piso en el sector de la piscina fueron eliminados por enormes ventanales y gruesas columnas como soporte.

Estacioné mi amado coche directamente en la cochera, es un obsequio de ellos por mi cumpleaños número 22 y la verdad nose como se enteraron pero es justo el que desee desde que salió, para mi era como algo inalcanzable y ellos me lo concedieron sin miramientos, nunca les podré pagar todo cuando me han dado en esta vida, para mi son mi familia.

Antes de llevar a la puerta lateral que conecta la cochera con el resto de la casa Tía Di ya estaba abriéndola y recibiéndome con un abrazo muy fuerte y hasta ese momento me di cuenta realmente de cuanto los había extrañado.

- _Hola Tía Di, que tal estas_ – le pregunte separándome de ella

_- __Muy bien hijo pasa adelante, que alegría tenerte de regreso en casa, vamos que ya te están esperando en el despacho_ - me dijo mientras comenzábamos a caminar hacia el despacho y que bien se escucho eso "_de regreso en casa_" que no daría porque si lo fuese de verdad.

Adentro del despacho se encontraban todos los principales Aro, Marco, Cayo, Su y Dora.

- _Buenos tardes a todos_ – les salude mientras pasaba al despacho y era abrazado nuevamente por mis tíos.

_- __Bienvenido hijo mío ven siéntate conmigo que queremos hacerte una proposición que esperamos sea de tu agrado_ – me dijo Tío Aro tomando mi mano y haciéndome sentarme a la par de él, le digo tío Aro pero lo considero como un padre.

_-__ Queremos que te mudes a vivir a esta casa hijo mío, tú eres parte de esta familia, eres parte de nosotros, tú eres el hermano mayor de Bells así como para ti ella es tu hermana menor, para mí y para mi querida esposa eres como nuestro hijo y queremos formalmente pedirte que nos aceptes como tu familia – _me dijo tío Aro mientras a mi lado tía Su asentía confirmando las palabras de tío Aro con una sonrisa deslumbrante en el rostro y bueno yo me llene de emoción.

_Gracias ustedes también para mi son como unos padres y los quiero como tal, al igual que a ustedes los quiero y considero como mis __tíos, Di, Dora, Marco y Cayo – _les dije mirando a cada uno de los nombrados, a lo que mis tías no dudaron en lanzarse hacia mi para abrazarme.

_Bueno hijo__ hemos hecho las remodelaciones necesarias para darle más personalidad a tu recamara, la que siempre usas enfrente a la de mi pequeña, la equipamos con lo que consideramos podría serte útil, pero no por ello queremos presionarte a que vivas permanentemente aquí, ni mucho menos obligarte a quedarte, siempre fue la habitación de huéspedes destinada únicamente a ti, así que nunca a tenido o tendrá otro dueño que no seas tú hijo, eso si tu tienes la última palabra si mudarte permanentemente a casa o quedarte esporádicamente como antes_ – me dijo la que a partir de hoy en verdad podría llamar madre y no tía Su.

_- __Gracias, gracias por aceptarme como parte de su familia y por todo lo que hacen por mi, uds y Bells son lo único que tengo en esta vida, en verdad mil gracias_ – les dije como pude la verdad que la emoción me estaba ganando y no quería ponerme a llorar como mariquita enfrente de todos.

_- __Oh hijo bienvenido oficialmente a la familia y como parte de ella toma_ – me dijo mi padre Aro tendiéndome una caja de oro con el escudo de la familia tallado en la parte superior – _vamos ábrelo_ – me animó y así lo hice en su interior se encontraba una pulsera de cuero con el escudo familiar en oro blanco.

- _Todos los miembros de la familia lo llevan consigo siempre en una cadena o collar en nuestro caso, pero para ti creímos que sería mas conveniente llevarlo en la muñeca y en oro blanco para que no sea un problema con tus superiores en el ejercito y al mismo tiempo sea visible_ – me dijo tía Dora tocando su collar con el dije del escudo bordeado de diamantes rosa igual al de Bells.

Me lo puse de inmediato y luego todos los presentes que me dieron la bienvenida a la familia.

_Me imagino que __no te aguantas por decirlo a Bells_ – me dijo Tío Marco a lo que yo asentí – _pero no le dirás nada hasta mañana después de la fiesta, que sea una sorpresa para ella, te hemos llamado también porque debemos mostrarte algo sumamente importante primero a ti que a ella por la complejidad del asunto que es de acceso restringido, es de máxima seguridad, es como una sorpresa de bienvenida para ti y una de cumpleaños para Bells, eso si deben prometernos que lo mantendrán en secreto, de esto depende la seguridad de sus vidas en caso de ser necesario, ni Charlie, ni tus superiores, compañeros, amigos, novia, o lo que sea, nadie absolutamente nadie se puede enterar de su existencia a menos claro esta que Bells lo quiera compartir con Charlie o que la emergencia lo amerite y deban salvar sus vidas, deberán llevarlo a él ahí, ya pronto sabrás porque excluimos de momento a Charlie y le dejamos la elección a Bells, sabemos que entre ambos guardan secretos, no te lo estamos reprochando al contrario es parte de la relación de hermandad que se tienen y eso nos complace muchísimo porque se tienen el uno al otro para apoyarse en lo que necesiten, recuerda que no estamos siempre con ustedes, este secreto no será para nada diferente a los anteriores a pesar que nosotros sabremos de su existencia, al contrario será el de mayor prioridad te lo puedo aseguro y damos por sentado que ambos estarán felices_ – me dijo en tono serio pero con una medio sonrisa en los labios, a lo que yo asentí nuevamente mirándolo a los ojos

_- Guardare el secreto con mi vida de ser necesario, cualquier cosa__ por la seguridad de Bells, nunca la abandonaría ni haría nada para defraudarla pero si el caso lo ameritara daría mi vida con tal que ella siguiera con vida sin dudarlo ni un segundo _– les dije con toda la convicción que esta aseveración conlleva para mi - _les doy mi palabra de honor y lo juro por mi vida que nadie se enterará de ese secreto si en mi esta poderlo evitar._

_- __Te creemos hijo_ _mío _– me dijo mi padre que tenia una mano en mi hombro – _bueno ahora si pasemos a darte un tours por nuestra creación jajajaja, estoy ansioso por ver tu cara cuando veas la sorpresa que les preparamos jajaja_

Los seguí hasta el área de juegos la cual hoy era mas extensa, se podría decir que es casi el doble de antes, las paredes son mas gruesas al igual que la puerta y ahora que lo pienso en todo lo que pude observar de la casa si veía igual o seré yo el que estoy viendo cosas donde no las hay.

Las nuevas adquisiciones están de lujo, la pantalla de cine hoy es más grande, la estantería de películas hoy es el doble y no solo está llena de películas infantiles, comedias y documentales que Bells a comprado sino que ahora hay de todo tipo clasificadas y agrupadas en sectores como en los renta videos, eso si nada "x", un mini bar cerrado con llave pegado a la pared, un mueble bastante alto al frente, encima de este una maquina de sorbete de chorro con vista al frente y en dirección contraria detrás de este una de cerveza de barril, una mesa de billar, un futbolín, más maquinas de video juegos por decirlo de alguna forma para adultos y no para una niña de 5 años normal.

Antes todo era muñecas, juegos para niños y también muchos otros con clasificación para todas las edades, simuladores de carreras, mesas de diversos juegos como ajedrez, jockey, entre otros, su nintendo con una gran variedad de cassette, maquinas de balones de basketball entre otras, en fin todo pensado solo para la pequeña granuja y en quienes podíamos compartir alguno con ella.

_Tu habitación y la de Bells están arriba de esta área __siempre cubriéndola en su totalidad _ - me dijo tío Marcos, eso quiere decir que también los remodelaron y ahora son mucho más grandes ahora

_Desde acá hay dos accesos separados para cada una de forma independiente, pero bueno eso luego te lo mostramos antes quiero que veas el compartimiento que se esconde en el mini bar_ – me dijo tío Cayo antes de mover un adorno que resultó ser una palanca adherida al mini bar y bingo bajo un compartimiento con armas de diferentes calibres con tono y funda para colocarlas al cuerpo, cartuchos, cuchillos, municiones, mascaras y un par de visiones nocturnos – _este mueble te permite tapar la vista del compartimiento a otros así como también la puerta tiene una pestaña que permite que se enganche en el suelo dándote una protección total mientras te colocas el chaleco antibalas que esta en la puerta, por eso colocamos el bar arriba y aunque disparen a las botellas no se romperán, el vidrio frontal es blindado así que no es únicamente para que Bells no tenga acceso a el, sino para evitar que los vidrios les puedan herir, el atacante no tendrá idea de que ya estas armado y protegido porque este mueble esta recubierto de acero, les puedes lanzar una bomba de humo para escapar al refugio o para capturarlos usando el visor nocturno, en el suelo hay una escotilla con un tobogán para descender a nuestro secreto máximo, listo para descubrirlo - _yo solo pude asentir la verdad es que se pulieron esto esta de lujo_ - bueno para subir el compartimiento hay dos formas girar la palanca a su lugar con un poco de presión hacia abajo y listo ok_ – asentí nuevamente emocionado por todo esto – _esa maseta plástica esconde una cadenita de un material ultra resistente que permite halar o cerrar la escotilla, en caso de no estar visible desde el corte en la madera a 10 cm. de distancia sobre la alfombra busca un botón –_ así lo hice y al presionarlo se abrió la escotilla -_ hace lo mismo al halar la cadena el botón baja, para cerrar la escotilla debes sujetar la cadenita, así evitas que el acceso quede al descubierto, la hemos puesto por fuera para que se familiaricen de donde esta exactamente su ubicación, podemos pasar de dos en dos o uno por uno, como gustemos, primero las damas_

Mis tías Di y Dora se tiraron solas, mama se colgó literalmente del cuello de papa que riéndose a carcajadas se lanzo con ella y por el eco debo decir que es una muy buena profundidad y/o distancia hasta llegar al otro extremo, después me tire yo y debo decir que todo el trayecto me lo pase súper, a los costados hay lámparas continuas fluorescentes incrustadas que te dan una iluminación muy buena lo que permitirá que Bells no tenga miedo, aterrice en una superficie súper acolchonada que elimina totalmente cualquier posibilidad de golpe.

_- __Son en total 4 toboganes, uno viene desde tu cuarto, otro desde el de Bells, otro desde el de Charlie y el que hemos utilizado, ahora esta puerta lateral nos lleva de retorno al área de juegos por medio de un ascensor y por último esta puerta de bóveda se abre por medio de un código y huella dactilar por el momento aun no lo hemos activado, necesitamos ingresar tu huella hijo y la de mi pequeña para echarla andar correctamente_ – me dijo Tía Di

Pasamos por un pasillo de unos 12 mts de largo con otra puerta de seguridad igual a la anterior, entramos a un lugar sumamente grande e iluminado, dividido en una gran variedad de sectores distribuidos entre si y a cada lado del extenso pasillo, todos separados por paredes y puertas de vidrio, el tours se hacia de forma sencilla y rápida ya que desde el exterior se podía observar muy bien el interior.

Los dos primeros de derecha a izquierda; 1º Una biblioteca con sillones un par de escritorios cada uno con un ordenador e impresor, mesas de dibujo, entre otros, sumamente completa y 2º Una replica del área de juegos, con un centro de entretenimiento, consola de juegos, pantalla de cine, mesas de ping pong, jockey, futbolín, ajedrez, billar, un par de pinball, simuladores de juegos como submarino, motos, autos, una casa de muñecas, peluches, un castillo inflable, una piscina de pelotas, la maquina de palomitas de maíz, algodón de azúcar, era prácticamente una copia lo único diferente la ubicación del mini bar abajo, el mueble de vidrio lleno de golosinas, vasos y recipientes, y si no me mienten mis ojos un simulador real de vuelo.

_- __Wow esto esta de lujo_ – les dije aun con la boca abierta por los cambios realizados en tan poco tiempo, creo que desde el primer descubrimiento así la he tenido, siempre he sabido que son millonarios pero no que tanto y más que podían llegar a construir algo así.

En los siguientes dos mismo orden; 1º Laboratorio bastante completo que estoy seguro Bells amara completamente, ya lleva varias semanas deseando de mínimo un microscopio si Charlie no le autorizaba una habitación como tal jaja hoy si se divertirá esta pequeña granuja, 2º Un centro de computo con lo último en tecnología, similar al cuarto de mandos del cuartel general del ejercito, con varias pantallas agrupadas al frente que mostraban el exterior de la casa, unas zonas del interior, un claro, un área donde esta un helicóptero con una capacidad de 4 personas como máximo según el tamaño, una senda y un garaje con varios coches blindados si no me equivoco para que los tenga ahí y no donde deje yo el mío al llegar, también con equipo de modulación de voz, rastreo de llamadas, radar, como dije esto tiene lo último en tecnología.

_- __Este refugio podrá ponerles a salvo por cualquier emergencia que se presente en un futuro o para que usen los dos lo necesario, los dos tienen acá todas las herramientas necesarias para suplir cualquier necesidad que puedan tener en el exterior por si es necesario que tengan que vivir y ocultarse en el refugio por tiempo indefinido_ - me dijo mamá mientras hacia una señal para pasar al centro de computo – _por energía no se preocupen que tiene su propia planta generadora y purificadora de aire de emergencia, también hay una línea telefónica satelital que no puede ser rastreada_.

_Desde aquí como puedes ver se monitorea casi todo por medio de cámaras ocultas y sensores de calor, el control de las cortinas de acero de todos los ventanales, abastecer o cortar la energía en el interior, extraer o esparcir humo o algún tipo de gas según sea el caso, manipular la apertura o cierre de las salidas alternas que vez acá_ – me explicó Tío Marcos señalándo todo cuanto iba hablando e indico donde estaban el claro, el helicóptero, la cochera y la senda que son en sí las salidas alternas - _están a una distancia de 2 km y 1 ½ km de distancia respectivamente contando desde la puerta del fondo del refugio, son salidas de emergencia del refugio que nadie puede identificar al observarlas desde el exterior, eso les da una ventaja para perderles el rastro a cualquiera que los siguiera e ingresar totalmente seguros o salir sin ser detectados; la senda de 3 km de recorrido conduce a una carretera secundaria_

Debo admitirlo han pensado en todo, ya veo porque el gran interrogatorio al que me sometieron anteriormente, pero sigo diciendo esto esta montado muy bien para que sea una construcción tan reciente o tal vez ya la tenían en ejecución y solo me estaban probando que tanto podrían confiar en mi, cual quiera que sea la razón no importa.

- _Te lo hemos mostrado primero a hijo y no a los dos a la vez por lo que esto implica en el fondo, para disfrazarlo un poco buscamos acondicionarlo con todo, porque hay ciertas cosas que aun no podemos mostrárselas a Bells, no lo creemos prudente es solo una niña que en unos días cumplirá 5 años, aunque psicológicamente este más que preparada para usar el 75% o más de todo lo que hemos hecho aquí, quisiera retrasar el proceso lo más posible, ella es aun inocente y pura no sabe toda la maldad que hay en el exterior_ – me dijo papá y la verdad tenía razón ella puede ser una genio e incluso más inteligente que todos juntos pero la cruda realidad y la magnitud de la maldad en el mundo esta fuera de su vida y tanto el coronel como yo tenemos trabajos sumamente peligrosos y es mejor protegerla lo más posible.

- _Estoy conciente de todo ello papá, nunca le contamos cuantas personas mueren o cuantas salen heridas en cada misión, tratamos lo más posible de suavizar las cosas, aunque estoy conciente que ella tiene una idea de la realidad pero no de la magnitud de esta y estoy de acuerdo en protegerla de esta forma, es lo mejor que han podido hacer por los dos o mas bien dicho por los tres aunque el coronel no vaya a saberlo por mi parte a menos que la vida de el peligre lo arrastraremos con nosotros_ – les dije con la seguridad de que así seria.

Salimos para continuar con el recorrido los siguientes fueron 2 recamaras completas siempre visibles desde el exterior pero con sus respectivos baños y closet fuera de la vista para mayor privacidad en eso.

Después una tercera recamara a la derecha igual que las anteriores y a la izquierda una clínica con todo tipo de aparatos médicos y medicamentos para cualquier necesidad.

Los siguientes, 1º Una cocina completa, su respectiva barra para comer y una despensa llena con alimentos de largo tiempo de expiración como para 5 personas por todo un año, 2º Una sala de música con varios instrumentos y un equipo de grabación a un costado, me imagino que debería ser similar a los de las disqueras ya que mis tíos no han escatimado nada, nunca he visto uno, así que me imagino que esta pinta deben tener.

Los siguientes; 1º un gimnasio mucho más completo que el del ejercito con todo tipo de maquinas, accesorios de defensa personal para practicar boxeo, cualquier arte marcial, entre otros, escalar, practicar saltos y muchas otras cosas más, estaba súper completo me encanto, 2º un cuarto de armas con todo un arsenal lateral con llave, en el centro un cuarto insonoro al exterior dividido en dos cubículos para practicar tiro con blancos movibles para acortar o aumentar la distancia, así como en el otro extremo una serie de arcos y objetivos móviles al fondo igual que en el cuarto insonoro.

Lo siguiente el cuarto de generadores y a la izquierda un taller con grandes puertas, con todo tipo de herramientas, con enormes mesas de trabajo, idóneo para que Bells haga sus experimentos y cuenta con un gran espacio libre donde bien podría estar un microbús por el espacio, tiene otra gran puerta a un costado que conecta con una pista de carrera de dos carriles bastantes amplios asfaltada que bien podría decir tenia ½ milla de larga con una vuelta en forma de "U" para el retorno, haciendo un recorrido de 1 milla prácticamente.

Enfrente de la pista se encuentra una gran cantidad de repuestos para vehículos en diferentes estantes que tapan la visibilidad al cuarto de generadores, hay un par de rampas para darles un buen mantenimiento a los vehículos que están en la parte del fondo donde creí que solo se trataba de un simple garaje, hay una bomba de aire, gasolina, un cubículo donde hay varios depósitos de pintura, una maquina para pintar, absolutamente completo.

En el fondo del pasillo una compuerta enorme quedaba a la vista, la que supuse debe de dar a las salidas.

Nos dirigimos a una camioneta donde tío Cayo abrió la puerta del piloto, mientras los demás se subían también, dejándome ocupar el puesto del copiloto, lo encendió y antes de ponerlo en marcha me explico para que funcionaba una pequeña consola con tres botones adaptada al centro del volante presiono el primero y la compuerta enorme se abrió.

Después me dijo que el segundo abre el acceso al sendero en lo que nos poníamos en marcha pasando la compuerta por un túnel que más adelante se dividió en dos, el de la izquierda tiene una pendiente con una curva no muy cerrada que conduce al sendero y el de la derecha es recto conserva la profundidad en todo el trayecto, llegando a otra compuerta presiono el tercer botón y esta se abrió de inmediato revelando el helicóptero en el centro, algo cerca de la entrada esta un carrito de golf y en un extremo todo lo necesario para su mantenimiento de rutina.

_- __Como puedes ver lo tenemos todo previsto, no somos expertos en el manejo de todo lo relacionado al mantenimiento_ – me dijo Tío Marco una vez bajamos de la camioneta, subí con él al helicóptero - _pero sabemos que tu hijo por estar en el ejercito tienes idea de cómo hacer uso de él y sino sabes tienes las herramientas necesarias para informarte, la escotilla para salir se abre de forma similar a las anteriores por medio de este dispositivo_.

_- __Cualquier vehículo que desees usar simplemente úsalo todos tienen las llaves puestas, por el combustible, repuestos o lo que sea ya vez que no tienes de que preocuparte, todo lo que hay acá es de ambos, ustedes son mis hijos y como tales se merecen lo mejor_ – me dijo mama, a la cual abrace y bese en su fría mejía – _y antes de que se me olvide toma y no vayas a decir que no, es igual a la de Bells y ella la usa casi todos los días con solo 5 años, así que sabemos lo que implica dártela, no nos afectará en lo mas mínimo que la utilices con la misma frecuencia o el doble de ser posible, tu eres mayor y tus necesidades son hasta cierto punto diferentes a las de ella, ambos tendrán los mismos privilegios de ahora en adelante hijo._

_- __Gracias a todos, no se que decirles, es mucho la verdad, con solo que me hubieran aceptado en la familia me daba mas que servido y complacido_ – le dije un poco apenado.

_- __Nada es mucho cuando se trata de ustedes dos hijo, solo compartimos con ustedes lo mucho que tenemos, por más que gasten por lo que les queda de vida no le harían ningún daño a la pequeña fortuna que poseemos_ – me dijo papa

Después de ver todo regresamos al área de juegos en el interior de la casa, para seguir el recorrido hasta mi habitación por las entradas y salidas secretas, al presionar un botón escondido en la parte de atrás de una de las tantas maquinas de juegos, se abrió una puerta secreta y una escalera en forma de espiral que me condujo hasta el closet, de ahí salí de igual forma por otra puerta secreta que quedaba muy bien oculta por un espejo de cuerpo entero.

Mi habitación es impresionante el closet es bastante amplio y con sus diversos cubículos para cada cosa y cabe destacar que ya cuenta con ropa, también cuenta con un compartimiento secreto donde hay cierta cantidad de armas, y cuenta con dos puertas una para el baño y otra a la habitación en si, al salir de este me encontré con una amplia habitación, bien iluminación, paredes color blanco, todos los muebles de color negro, la cama toda vestida de negro, las cortinas negra y en un extremo la salida a la sala de estar con muebles negros y un gran ventanal con puerta de cristal corrediza para salir a una terraza con vista al jardín de entrada a la casa.

La habitación de Bells esta al frente de la mía, separada por un pasillo, con la misma distribución de espacio pero con diferentes muebles y color en la pared, su sala de estar esta en dirección a la parte posterior de la casa por lo tanto su terraza tiene una vista del jardín trasero, la cancha de tenis y baloncesto.

_- __Me gusta mucho mi habitación, gracias por la decoración tíos y por todo, ahora estoy mucho más ansioso que antes por ver a Bells, la extraño muchísimo estas dos semanas sin verla ya me están pasando factura_ – les dije a mis tios los cuales se mostraron de acuerdo conmigo.

- _Era necesario mantenerla lejos de casa para hacer las remodelaciones, conseguir que se mantuviera en el apartamento que una vez fue de Renee y Charlie nos costo un poco por su acostumbrada curiosidad de saberlo todo, gracias a Dios que Charlie accedió a venirse a vivir a esta casa luego que nació Bella o sino todo esto no fuera posible_ – dijo mama con voz melancólica – _aun recuerdo como no la quería aceptar y mucho menos mudarse, pero cuando le dijimos que esta era la casa de Bells y que Renee había acepto momentos antes de entrar a la sala de parto que era lo mejor para la niña no tuvo otra alternativa que mudarse, quiso poner en venta el apartamento así que nos mostramos de acuerdo lo único que el no sabía era que nosotros teníamos en mente comprárselo._

- _Le pedimos todos los detalles sobre la forma de venta y precio, le dijimos que estaba bien, nos pusimos en contacto con un abogado para por medio de el hacer la compra, lo malo que pidió al final estar presente al momento de firmar los documentos el nuevo comprador, así nos descubrió y quiso evitar la venta pero ya era tarde firme antes que terminara de hablar jaja fue realmente gracioso_ – termino de contar papa, riéndose por el recuerdo.

La verdad me lo puedo imaginar con lo terco y orgulloso que es, bueno de algún lado tendría que haber salido Bells.

_- __Creo que es mejor que vayamos a la sala de estar, mi pequeña y las chicas no tardan en llegar, así le mostramos hoy el refugio y mañana le damos la sorpresa que ya eres formalmente parte de la familia hijo mió_ – me dijo mama a lo que asentí y todos bajamos a esperarlas.

Y no tuvimos que esperar mucho la primera en entrar fue Bells que vino corriendo a tirárseme encima mientras la levante en el aire para abrazarla fuerte.

_- __Te extrañe muchísimo hermanita_ – le susurre al oído

_- __Yo también hermanito y no sabes cuanto_ – me dijo también en un susurro para después llenarme la cara de besos y reír a carcajadas feliz.

Ahora viene el tours por el refugio y conociéndola le encantara muchísimo pero por la espera de mas de un mes sin soltar la sopa es capaz que los hará sufrir jajaja.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>

**POV BELLA 08/1992**

Piiii piiii piiiii piiiii

Tan rápido se terminaron mis ricas horas de sueño, jumm y el baboso de Alec aun sigue allá afuera solito internado en el bosque, lo raro que en toda la noche no se movió para nada, sin duda es un bicho raro mi primo pero bueno que le voy hacer así lo quiero.

Menos mal que mi Nana ya viene con mi desayuno, muero de hambre jajaja es lo único bueno de tener que salir de los brazos de Morfeo tan temprano, que te den los buenos días con un riquísimo desayuno en la cama y un beso en la frente.

Yeeeeah hoy será otro día con el cielo despejado y muy soleado según el reporte del tiempo jaja eso quiere decir bye bye Alec por el resto del día.

Bueno mejor me levanto ya a lavarme o sino llegaré tarde

_Toc toc__ …_

- Ya voy

_Nana_ – le dije terminando de lavarme los dientes, para irme corriendo a la cama, mientras mi Nana sonriendo como siempre colocaba la charola en la mesita plegable, antes de acomodarla sobre mis piernas apoyada en la cama – _Buenos días_.

_- __Buenos días niña Bella! Que tal amaneció el día de hoy_ – me dijo mi Nana inclinándose para darme dame mi beso de buenos días como siempre.

_- __Muy bien Nana con mucha hambre y tu que tal llevas ese dolor de espaldas_ – le dije antes de tomar un sorbo de jugo natural de naranja con papaya, la verdad que mi Nana cocina muy bien – _mira que ya te dije que no es necesario que me traigas siempre el desayuno a la cama yo puedo bajar para que no te canses y hoy les puedes decir a los del servicio de limpieza que vengan cada dos días antes que se retiren hoy._

- _Tonterías niña Bella, yo me puedo encargar siempre de la casa, es cierto que ya no soy ninguna jovencita pero aun no soy una inútil y si le traigo el desayuno a la cama es porque me gusta hacerlo, por el dolor ni se preocupe es normal que tenga más de alguno a mi edad_ – me dijo tratando de sonar firme pero con una sonrisa tierna en los labios al tiempo que dejaba sobre mi cama mi uniforme.

_Bueno pero igual tómatelo con calma por lo menos esta semana vale, ah por cierto tengo una nueva novela para ti__ y un nuevo libro de Jardinería para Jaime, perdona que no te los diera antes pero en cuanto abrí el envió llamaron mis tíos y cuando finalice la llamada preferí esperar a dártelo mejor hoy_ – le dije mientras le señalaba con el tenedor el libro sobre una de mis mesitas de noche, el cual tomo luego de darme las gracias y otro beso en la frente.

Cuando termine mi desayuno mi Nana me ayudo a cambiarme y arreglarme el cabello, no es que yo no pueda pero a ella le gusta hacerlo es su forma de consentirme y de hacerla feliz, quien soy yo para negarle algo tan simple que la haga feliz.

_- __Hoy Jaime la llevara niña Bella, el señoríto Stone llamo para que le dijera "Bells lo siento mucho surgió una emergencia, con los chicos estaremos fuera por 3 días, tendrás que ingeniártelas a las 5, cuídate mucho"; así que Jaime ya esta listo con la camioneta para llevarla_ – me dijo mi Nana terminando de revisar que tuviera todo mi uniforme bien puesto y que no se me escapara ni un solo cabello antes de aplicarme un poco de mi perfume favorito de fresas y toque floral.

_- __Gracias Nana, ya sabes nada de ponerte hacer muchas cosas hoy, aprovecha la mañana para sentarte junto a la fuente y leer tu nueva novela, hoy hará un excelente día para que puedas tomar un poco de sol, o estar en la sombra rodeada del ambiente del jardín disfrutando de la lectura y más te vale que lo hagas que al venir me tendrás que decir de que va_ – le dije a mi Nana poniendo mi carita mas tierna, tomando mi mochila y guiñándole un ojo, evitando así totalmente que fuese a decirme alguna replica jajaja, si lose me estoy aprovechando pero cuando es necesario hay que usar la artillería pesada, de todas formas es para algo bueno.

Bajamos sonriendo las escaleras juntas directo a la puerta de entrada, mientras mi Nana siempre me daba las mismas indicaciones que tuviera cuidado con los niños mayores, me portara bien y le prestara atención a los profesores por mucho que supiera lo que ellos me están enseñando.

Solo espero que papá pueda volver pronto ya me aburrí de fingir estar cómoda con los niños de mi edad, es cierto que le prometí a papá que haría lo posible por adaptarme y divertirme jugando, disfruto mi infancia y lo seguiré haciendo si me diera el aval de demostrar un poco mi capacidad para que me sometan a un examen de nivelación, quiero que me enseñen cosas nuevas y no algo que desde hace mucho tiempo se.

Por algo disfruto más mis clases de la tarde que las de la escuela, lo bueno que siempre llevo conmigo algún libro para aprender cosas de importancia jajaja

_- __Buenos días niña Bella_ – me saludo Jaime el esposo de mi Nana, es el chofer de la casa cuando no vienen los chicos por mi, que es casi todo el tiempo así que decidió cuidar las plantas para no estar sin hacer nada.

_- __Buenos días Jaime que tal estás_ – le salude antes de que me ayudara a subir a la parte trasera de la camioneta.

_- __Muy bien niña ya listo para llevarla a clases, hoy si haré mi trabajo sin que esos mocosos maleducados me lo impidan asegurando que a mi edad es mejor que descanse_ – me dijo refunfuñando y terminando de ponerme el cinturón de seguridad.

Era gracioso ver a los chicos tomarle el pelo a Jaime y a el peleando con ellos llamándoles _"mocosos maleducados_" pero es su forma de ser, nunca demuestra debilidad aunque es un pan dulce jajaja y los chicos ya lo tienen medido también por eso lo tratan así, parecen todos unos niños haciendo berrinches.

_- __Bueno niña Bella llegamos, cuídese mucho, no deje que ningún mocoso se le acerque, todos son unos babosos llenos de piojos que no se bañan bien, por muy bonitos que se vean apestan, ya sabe manténgase lejos de ellos todo el tiempo_ – me dijo Jaime observando a muchos niños que veían en nuestra dirección, Jaime nunca cambia es un celoso consumado, es peor que papá en eso, aparte de ser un machista empedernido.

He aquí el porque del recado de Stone, a Jaime le daría un infarto si supiera la mitad de mis actividades jajaja, para él la liberación femenina son puras chorradas y que solo aquellas que no tienen un hombre a su lado tienen la aprobación de hacer lo que un hombre si la necesidad lo requiere mientras buscan uno jajaja.

_- __Claro Jaime descuida eso lo tengo muy claro, así que estate tranquilo – _la dije sonriendo para que se marchara antes que se le ocurriera a Molly, Lupy, Fer y Tony venir a buscarme – _Regresa pronto a casa, tienes que cuidar a mi Nana y cerciorarte que lea un libro que le di hoy y por cierto también te compre uno de jardinería para el vivero, ella lo tiene, nos vemos a la salida bye_

_- __Adiós niña_ – me dijo dando la vuelta para montarse en el lado del conductor partir rumbo a casa, uff de la que me libre porque acá vienen mis amigos jajaja.

_- __Hola Bella estás muy hermosa el día de hoy_ – me dijo Tony una vez se acercaron a mi, lo digo gracias a Dios que Jaime se fue pronto.

_- __Hola chicos que paso ahora, porque no entraban aun_ – les dije comenzando a caminar a la entrada de la escuela junto a ellos.

_- __Hola Bella - _ me contestaron Molly y Fer.

_- __Estábamos esperándote, no sabemos lo que nos puedan hacer hoy Ricky y su pandilla y tengo miedo_ – me dijo Lupy con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

_- __No se preocupen que ellos no vendrán el día de hoy, fueron suspendidos por 3 días y ya nadie debería dejarse de ellos o no recuerdan lo de ayer, como salieron gritando, llorando y pudiendo a sus mamas, ustedes son más valientes que todos ellos, si se juntan entre sí para defenderse los verán huir nuevamente, deben apoyar a los más débiles y no hacerse a un lado por miedo y no necesariamente tendrán que llegar a los puños para ello, ayer lo vieron con sus propios ojos lo que ellos son en realidad, cuantas veces se dejaron golpear de unas gallinas con complejo de matones y todo por no unirse entre ustedes y defenderse_ – les dije dándoles animo y haciéndoles entender que entre ellos tienen que ser unidos, no siempre estaré al lado de ellos para defenderlos y no quiero que sigan soportando maltratos de otros – _en la unión esta la fuerza pero más que todo en usar la inteligencia, los puños no resuelven nada al contrario agravan las cosas, con palabras y acciones inteligentes todo se resuelve diferente_.

_Tienes toda la razón Bella ellos podrán ser 9 pero si nosotros le decimos que no y nos unimos __siempre no podrán hacernos nada, así me dijo papa cuando le conté todo lo de ayer, muchas veces papa vino a quejarse con el director pero como siempre nunca tuvieron algún castigo cuando me golpeaban o cuando destrozaban mi uniforme, dice que fue una gran lección la que nos distes a todos tanto a nosotros como a ellos como padres, que unidos si podemos detener los abusos, en cambio solos nunca lograremos nada_ – me dijo Fer a lo que los demás y muchos otros que se habían ido uniendo a nosotros estuvieron de acuerdo.

No hay nada como usar un poco la psicología para ayudar a los demás y reforzarles su autoestima, solo así podrán superarse y salir adelante sin ningún complejo de inferioridad.

_Todos somos iguales, tenemos los mismos derechos a la vida, tenemos deberes como derechos, debemos proteger para ser protegidos, respetar para ser respetados, todo en este mundo es dar para recibir, sembrar p__ara cosechar como dicen algunos – _les dije antes de entrar al salón de clases.

Solo espero que de ahora en adelante siempre lo tengan presente y nunca se dejen maltratar por nadie, que demuestren lo que valen usando la inteligencia en lugar de los puños

El resto del día paso bastante agradable, se respiraba un ambiente de armonía en toda la escuela y muchos me agradecieron por haberles ayudado los cuales les regrese, porque si ellos no hubieran demostrado la valentía que poseían nada se hubiera logrado.

Una vez finalizadas las clases y casi llegando a casa sentí la presencia de ma' Su, tía Di, tía Dora y Alec en el interior, esto si que está raro ayer cuando hable con ellas no mencionaron nada de que vendrían.

Primero Alec se queda más cerca que de costumbre y hoy ellas aquí, algo me dice que algo muy importante tuvo que pasar para que viajaran tan pronto y de forma tan inesperada, no es común en ellas viajar sin avisar.

_- __Llegamos a casa niña Bella, espero que le guste la sorpresa que le espera adentro_ – me dijo un muy alegre Jaime estacionando la camioneta en el garaje, para luego bajarse y ayudarme a salir como siempre.

No es que yo no pueda hacerlo por mi misma, pero como ya dije antes si eso a ellos les hace feliz quien soy yo para negarles esa felicidad jajajaja

_- __Gracias Jaime_ – le dije entrando a la casa en dirección a la sala de estar donde sabía se encontraban todas reunidas, según ellas yo no se que están ahí jajaja

_- __Sorpresa!_ – me medio gritaron todas a la vez cuando ingrese a la sala, jajaja es la hora de poner mi cara de sorprendida jajaja

_- __Oh ma' Su, tía Di, tía Dora que sorpresa verlas por acá, esto si que no me lo esperaba, porque no me avisaron que vendrían_ – les dije dejando mi mochila a un lado para tirarme a los brazos de ma' Su que ya me esperaban abiertos, para recibirme en un abrazo.

_- __Pero mira nada más que grande y hermosa estas mi pequeña_ – me dijo ma' Su dándome un beso en la frente con sus fríos labios.

_- __Haber no acapares toda la atención que nosotras también queremos un abrazo de nuestra pequeña niña_ – dijo tía Di quitándome de los brazos de mi ma Su

_- __Hay tía Di no te pongas celosa si a ti también te quiero mucho_ – le dije devolviéndole el abrazo.

_- __Y yo estoy pintada acaso que no merezco mi abrazo_ – me dijo tía Dora fingiendo estar ofendida.

_- __Para nada tía Dora a ti también te quiero mucho_ – le dije saliendo de los brazos de tía Di para abrazarla a ella también.

_- __Más te vale jovencita porque ya me estaba poniendo celosa_ – me dijo dejándome en el suelo después de darme un beso en la frente

Y vamos con las cosas diferentes de todos ellos me cogen siempre en el aire como si pesara una pluma y me sostienen un momento antes de acercarme suavemente a ellos, evitando que choque contra sus cuerpos como lo hago con papa o Stone.

Son todos muy fuertes y duros como el granito, por mas fuerte que me tire hacia ellos siempre es lo mismo, en cambio con papa o Stone los muevo si hago lo mismo, dije que esperaría hasta que ellos me lo dijeran pero si no lo hacen pronto tendré que descubrirlo por mi cuenta.

Mientras almorzaba ellas me acompañaron, porque como lo dije antes ellos no comen, me comentaron que estarían aquí hasta después de mi cumpleaños y wow eso es mucho tiempo, nunca se quedan por tanto tiempo.

Todos vinieron solo que ellas se adelantaron para darme la sorpresa, pero que tienen unas cosas que resolver, supuestamente por eso necesitan que me quede todo este tiempo en el apartamento del centro, porque les queda más cerca todo y así estaríamos juntas más tiempo.

Si como no y yo nací ayer, jajaja como si no supiera que esa es una excusa barata, las distancias no les suponen ningún esfuerzo, siempre le huyen estar rodeados de muchas personas y el centro esta atestado de ellas, aparte la luz solar en el apartamento se filtra mucho mmm bueno pero no en todo, nunca se acercan a los ventanales cuando entra la luz solar y se alejan del más simple reflejo jaja otra cosa más de la que me percate hace muchísimo tiempo.

De algo estoy totalmente segura problemas de la piel no tienen son demasiados perfectos para tenerlo y entre todos los problemas de la piel que investigue, ninguna persona que los tenga poseen una piel tan perfecta, ni tan siquiera transpiran.

En la noche vinieron todos me acompañaron un rato en la piscina y después de hacer toda mi rutina diaria posterior y charlar con ellos un buen rato me retire a dormir, sintiendo como en el transcurso de la noche ingresaban para verme dormir, mientras a los demás los sentía en el interior del bosque.

A la mañana siguiente como siempre mi Nana me trajo el desayuno a la cama, me ayudo a cambiarme y me dijo que hoy al salir de la escuela ya estaría esperándome en el apartamento, ella y Jaime me acompañarían ahí, ordenes de mis padrinos y tíos.

Les pidieron a ambos que empacaran sus cosas personales y algo de ropa para estar ahí hasta el día de mi cumpleaños, pero que no tanta porque ya nos habían comprado ropa mas que suficiente a los tres.

Supuestamente se tuvieron que ir temprano antes que saliera el sol porque tenían muchas cosas que hacer pero que para el almuerzo ellos me acompañarían.

Si como no, como si no supiera que la mayoría esta en estos momentos en el bosque haciendo quien sabe que.

Hay ocasiones que me gustaría decirle a alguien que puedo sentir la presencia de los demás desde cierta distancia pero algo en mi interior me dice que no lo haga que aun no es tiempo, tal es el caso que ni a Stone se lo he dicho, ni pienso hacerlo por el momento.

* * *

><p>Un mes y medio<p>

___**después…**_

En este tiempo que ha pasado mi familia conmigo muchas cosas han cambiado tanto en mí como a mí alrededor.

Entre mis cambios más notorios es que día a día mi tercer ojo como suelo llamarlo por ponerle algún nombre a mejorado bastante puedo ver a mi alrededor con los ojos cerrados como si los tuviera abiertos por una distancia aproximada a los 25 metros a la redonda, sin importar que hayan paredes de por medio, lo cual no es muy sano para mi salud mental que digamos.

Solo digamos que ya no es de mi agrado ver al director y su secretaria, ese evento fue muy incomodo para mis ojitos, solo puedo decir que salí como alma que se lleva el diablo, no fue algo nuevo del todo para mi, pues tenia conocimientos teóricos muy básicos pero verlo fue muy diferente y repulsivo, así que le pedí el favor a ma' Su que llevara la autorización para la evaluación de nivelación que papa por fin autorizó después de hablar con mis padrinos y tíos.

Eso si pedí de favor que se me hiciera en una aula normal y no en la dirección, que asco acercarme ahí después de lo que vi.

Así que ahora soy compañera de un montón de pijos de 10 años, me entusiasme muchísimo cuando me dieron esa noticia pero luego ese entusiasmo ha venido decayendo y esto que apenas tengo dos semanas con ellos.

La verdad que no hay nada nuevo, todo lo que me enseñan ya lo se y todo por seguir la recomendación de todos y porque el director no estuvo contento con mis resultados, tal fue el caso que a la tercera vez que me realizaron las pruebas tenia enfrente de mi a todos los profesores de la escuela, me revisaron hasta debajo de la lengua para ver si no hacia trampa.

Aunque si soy honesta hice trampa no conteste ni la cuarta parte de lo que en realidad se y aun así se alarmaron, porque tendría que estar con niños con el doble de mi edad, en parte por ese lado agradezco la recomendación de mi familia con que no era conveniente que demostrara todo.

Ya me imagino saliendo en todos los canales a nivel mundial como un fenómeno nop, nop eso si sería odioso y desastroso, no quiero ser el centro de atención de todo el mundo.

Bueno siguiendo con mis cambios mi fuerza interna cada vez va en aumento, en mis clases de ninpo soy por así decirlo la favorita de mi sensei, he logrado avanzar mucho en tan poco tiempo, tanto así que según pareciera que llevo un par de años practicando no solo meses, el me considera su pequeña prodigio, dice que es un honor para el ser mi sensei, las clases cambiaron de horario hoy son todos los días por dos horas al solo salir de la escuela.

Otra cosa es que hace unos días me hice una herida bastante profunda y esta de inmediato cerro, así que después para experimentar me efectué varias y con el mismo resultado, pero ojo no estoy mal de la cabeza ni tengo ningún desequilibrio mental ni soy adicta al dolor, solo que me resulto sumamente extraño, ya lo había notado antes de que me curo rápido pero esta vez si le preste más atención.

Solo espero que hoy cuando por fin llegue a casa después de esta interminable mañana de compras con mis primas, pueda pedir una habitación para habilitarla como un laboratorio, me quiero estudiar genéticamente hablando.

Los cambios a mi alrededor son muchos pero los más importantes ya descubrí que el olor a la sangre les afecta, hace que les cambien los ojos de rojo carmesí a negro, siiii al fin descubrí totalmente lo que son, que como lo descubrí pues obvio con la sangre.

Un día sentí la presencia de ma' Su, cerré los ojos lo cual fue un error, eso me distrajo lo suficiente para cortarte el dedo, obvio sangre un poco, ella se tensó rápidamente, tomó una posición extraña como si se estuviera debatiendo algo, durante el tiempo suficiente para fijarme en la expresión de su rostro y el cambio de color en sus ojos, salió de mi campo de visión en cuestión de ½ segundo creo, directo a la salida del apartamento.

Bueno siguiendo con los cambios descubrí que están construyendo en la casa y por lo visto es algo grande lo que se traen entre manos, no me dejan saber nada, es más huyen de mi para que no les saque la verdad.

Mis primeros amigos de la escuela formaron un grupo muy unido por el momento, ya no permitieron que Ricky y su pandilla les hiciera nada, así como los demás niños ya no les temen y pasan más tranquilos y felices.

Papá viene hoy en la noche después de pasar varios meses fuera del país y se quedará por un buen tiempo en casa, no de vacaciones pero si en la cuidad.

Stone fue ascendido y recibió una medalla de honor por haber salvado a todos los participantes a la reunión de la OTAN, uno de los traductores llevaba una bomba y él lo pudo identificar, de inmediato se lanzo contra él tomándolo por sorpresa quebrándole la mano con una llave para evitar que activara el dispositivo de detonación.

Fue todo un caso al principio pensaron que se había vuelto loco, le exigieron soltar al traductor a punta de pistola, pero el logro mostrarles a tiempo el dispositivo detonador antes que le dispararán a él, luego despejaron el área aun con Stone arriba del tipo, para confirmar que llevaba C4 suficiente para hacer volar todo el edificio y sin dejar un solo ladrillo en pie.

Jane y Demetrio son novios al fin, después que pasaban como perros y gatos jajaja que como lo se la culpa la tiene mi tercer ojo por ser un metiche de lo peor, la forma en que se veían cuando el otro estaba de espaldas me hizo darme cuenta de lo que ocurría, así que empleando lo aprendido de psicología logré que se declararán mutuamente y lo demás ya es historia.

Solo les puedo decir que ahora tengo que gritarles que hay niños presentes para que paren sus demostraciones públicas, cuando me voy acercando aun rango de 50 metros, si lose exagero pero no es grato verlos en acción, es un completo trauma para mis ojitos.

_- __Bells mira que vestidito más mono el que esta en la vitrina es ideal para la fiesta de mañana_ – me dijo Chelsea señalando un vestido rosa con flores blancas bordadas la verdad era muy bonito pero ya me había aburrido de pasar toda la mañana de compras.

_- __Vale esta bien pero que sea el ultimo ya, muero de hambre y quiero llegar a casa_ – le dije haciéndole ojitos tiernos y el típico puchero toda respuesta es siiii jajajaja a lo que pidas.

_- __Esta bien cariño, vamos rápido para que comas_ – me dijo mientras entrábamos a una tienda más del montón que visitamos el día de hoy.

Y así finalizo mi tortura con Jane, Heidi, Chelsea y Renata repletas de bolsas en las manos, que no saben que así llaman demasiado la atención, hay señor si siguen así tendré que decirles que ya descubrí que son vampiros y que un humano normal no puede cargar tanto.

Después que terminaron de verme comer se levantaron para cargar las miles de bolsas y salir rumbo a la camioneta, conmigo en medio de ellas recibiendo las miradas de todas las personas que nos cruzamos en el camino.

Una vez en casa corrí a los brazos de mi hermanito, tenia dos semanas de no verlo y me había hecho muchísima falta, lo extraño más a el que a papá, aunque a los dos los quiero por igual, pero ósea paso más tiempo con él, papá pasa meses fuera de casa.

Al fin descubrí cuales fueron las remodelaciones que le hicieron y me dieron todos un tours por el refugio del cual tanto Stone como yo seriamos los únicos dueños y con acceso a él, bueno también ellos pero eso no cuenta casi no pasan acá.

El tobogán estuvo de lujo y el interior del refugio es mega fantástico, ya se donde pasaré la mayor parte de mi tiempo de ahora en adelante y más con ese laboratorio y el taller me divertiré a lo grande.

Es la mejor sorpresa que me han dado, me súper hiper encanta no veo la hora de comenzar a utilizar todo lo que me rodea pero de tanto que quiero hacer que aun no se por donde empezar.

- _Entonces por fin nos dirás que te parece la sorpresa_ – me dijo un muy exasperado pa' Aro, a lo que yo solo me encogí de hombros sin decir nada y tratando por todos los medios no ver a nadie a los ojos.

Si lo sé soy mala después de esta súper mega ultra sensacional sorpresa no decirles nada es como tirarse del cabello, pero quiero hacerlos sufrir un poco, así como ellos me tuvieron un mes y medio con la curiosidad a flor de piel.

Y ahora por que no quiero ver a nadie a los ojos, pues es obvio soy como un libro abierto para los que me conocen por medio de ellos y se me terminaría la diversión de inmediato jajajaja

_- __Querido no será que esta en estado de shock y por eso no nos dice nada_ – dijo ma' Su tratando de encontrar una explicación lógica a mi falta de respuesta.

_- __No creo que sea eso_ – dijo Stone en voz baja pero para un grupo de vampiros con un oído súper desarrollado fue como si se los gritaran, hay este mi hermanito pero no lo culpo no sabe lo que yo se.

_- __Stone me acompañas_ – le dije una vez que comencé a caminar nuevamente al centro de control, quería activar cuanto antes los códigos de seguridad e ingresar nuestras huellas dactilares cuanto antes mejor.

_- __Y nosotros que, estamos pintados o que, al fin nos dirás que te parece el refugio primita_ – me dijo ya jalándose el cabello Alec, a lo que yo ya no puede más y comencé a reírme a carcajadas para que todos me miraran como si tuviera dos cabezas más.

_- __Claro que me encanto muchísimas gracias, no saben cuando quería tener mi propio laboratorio y todo esta súper increíble, no se como lo lograron_ – les dije feliz a lo que todos se pusieron a reír y por lo bajo sin que Stone que estaba a mi lado me escuchara les dije "_bueno si se pero eso se los dejo de tarea_" y como suponía dejaron de reirse para mirarme unos un poco asustados, otros desconcertados, otros con un brillo entre incredulidad y orgullo, no hice mas que darles una sonrisa inocente jajajaja

Hay cuanto me encanta cuando caen jajajaja

Después de un largo día entre mucha charla y mucho uso a un par de secciones del refugio salimos de ahí, yo rumbo a la cama, Stone se quedo en el área de juegos y los demás se dispersaron.

Cuando me acosté y cerré los ojos me lleve una no muy grata sorpresa…

_- __Jane y Demetri por Dios otra vez nooooo, pueden parar por favor de hacer eso, es asqueroso, ya les dije mas de una vez que hay niños en casa recuerdan o mejor dicho que yo estoy acá y tengo 5 años par de marranos y laven con cloro mi piscina_ – les medio grite lo suficientemente fuerte para que ellos y los demás menos Stone me escucharán, al carajo con mi propósito de no delatarme que se lo que son, pero ese par de conejos no tienen botón de apagado – _ups "sorpresa" jajajaja, no me pregunten nada tengo sueño y se que me están escuchando todos, por favor por lo que mas quieran no hagan sus cochinadas en un rango no menor de 50 metros de mi, ha por cierto buenas noches a todos._

Y me deje llevar por los brazos de Morfeo sabiendo que ese par de locos estaban medio vestidos nuevamente pero tapando sus partes nobles por lo menos inmóviles, mientras todos los demás estaban frente a ellos molestos diciéndoles Dios sabe que cosas jajaja

.

* * *

><p>Gracias de antemano por seguirme, espero les haya gustado o sino háganmelo saber, acepto cualquier tipo de sugerencias, criticas, tomatazos, una noche completa con Edward jajajaja, en fin de todo jajaja.<p>

P.D.

Katty, Nachi, Perl Rose, Mar Julie y Conejoazul tengo pensado usar sus nombres en uno o dos capítulos más adelante, espero una sugerencia para las personalidades que quieran, sus edades serán de 15 a 16 años, como adelanto les diré que será en un instituto multicultural jajaja como estudiantes de intercambio así que espero si gustan que opinar sobre el país de origen que quieran que aparezca.

Hasta la próxima ;)


	5. Cap 5 ¡Ups sorpresa!

**Los personajes principales ****de la historia no me pertenecen sino a nuestra amada escritora S. M.**

**( La trama es mía espero que sea de su agrado)**

_- Diálogos_

_- Pensamientos escuchados_

_- "cosas dichas por otro personaje"_

Espero les guste ;)

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>La vida secreta de Swan, Bella Swan<strong>__**"**_

.

.

_**Cap. **__**4 ¡Ups… "sorpresa"!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**POV ****ARO 09/92**

.

.

Nunca me imagine más feliz de lo que soy ahora en mi no-vida de lo que fui al encontrar al amor de mi existencia, pero que equivocado estaba, en todos los siglos anteriores de mi existencia la rutina, la monotonía, absolutamente todo me sentaba igual ya todo para mi era prácticamente blanco y negro.

.

Con el paso del tiempo nos fuimos volviendo mas fríos, sádicos, llenándonos de la oscuridad en la que vivíamos, tratando de mantener el orden en nuestro mundo, haciendo que las leyes se cumplieran y eliminando a todo aquel que incumpliera nuestra ley.

.

Podemos ser los gobernantes de nuestro mundo, tener riqueza, poder, todo lo que pudiéramos desear, pero la oscuridad nos absorbió sin darnos cuenta.

.

Desde que se me hizo posible le di seguimiento a mi familia humana restante, proporcionándoles de manera directa o indirecta lo necesario para que vivieran cómodamente sin ninguna limitación, mi hijo biológico se encargo de que mi descendencia perdurara con el correr del tiempo, al tener un hijo único y este a su vez uno y así hasta hace dos generaciones atrás donde se rompió la tradición de solo hombres e hijos únicos en la familia.

.

Con el nacimiento de Renee nuestro entorno cambio, hasta el punto que me puso de cabeza más de una vez, con ella comenzamos a ver diferentes tonalidades de colores en nuestras vidas, era tan impredecible y cambiante que te mareaba y esto que los vampiros no nos mareamos.

.

Pero con Bells todo es sumamente asombroso, fascinante, es como si la oscuridad hubiera sido eliminada totalmente de nuestras vidas y nos diera una segunda oportunidad para ser felices, siendo iluminados por nuestro sol.

.

Por que eso es Bells para todos nosotros un sol, que elimino nuestra eterna noche si estrellas para darnos paso a un eterno día donde todo es tan distinto.

.

Si me pusiera a compararlas metafóricamente Renee seria una planta de energía y en luz un reflector; Bells es la energía misma y en luz seria el sol completamente.

.

Si Renee fue impredecible y me puso de cabeza; Bells me tiene danzando del meñique y es un billón más impredecible, con una mente brillante como la de ningún otro humano en toda la historia, a pesar de su corta edad posee mayor cantidad de conocimientos adquiridos que muchos otros vampiros, es como una termita del conocimiento, lo devora todo con una avidez inigualable e inagotable.

.

Solo de recordar la que nos hizo pasar hace poco al darle la sorpresa del refugio, ninguno menos Stone parecía entender de que iba su indiferencia a todo cuanto veía, dejándonos a cada segundo más desconcertados y decepcionados al vernos fracasar.

.

Pero cuando por fin habló nos impacto a todos…. "_Claro que me encanto muchísimas gracias, no saben cuando quería tener mi propio laboratorio y todo esta súper increíble, no se como lo lograron" _ nos hizo botar el aire retenido y reír para liberar tensión solo para acumularla nuevamente a mil otra vez… "_bueno si se pero eso se los dejo de tarea_" nos dijo en tono súper bajo que Stone no le escucho mirándonos a todos con una sonrisa de inocencia que si no fuese por el brillo en sus ojos me la hubiera creído.

.

Desde entonces estoy dándole vueltas y vueltas al asunto será posible que sepa realmente lo que somos o solo a notado la diferencia entre nuestra piel y quiere sacarnos la verdad.

.

- _Queridos referente a lo que menciono nuestro pequeño sol, que creen ustedes que sepa_ – nos dijo Athenedora (Dora para mis hijos) al momento de salir de nuestro campo de visión las dos mujeres de mi existencia.

.

- _Yo creo que algo trama y esta queriendo probar diferentes teorías por nuestras diferencias de temperatura, ver donde caemos y una vez acorralados exigirnos la verdad, de saber nuestra naturaleza ya nos tuviera miedo y hubiera salido gritando a los cuatro vientos lo que somos_ – nos dijo un Cayo afirmando más lo último.

.

- _Eso lo dudo mucho realmente, es pequeña pero muy madura, si Renee con su mentalidad de niña no salió huyendo no creo que Bells lo haga, recuerden que Renee antes de entrar a la sala de parto nos hizo prometerle que no le daríamos la inmortalidad, suficiente con haber vivido al máximo cada instante que pudo y que cuidáramos mucho a su pequeño sol, a su hermano y a Charlie aun cuando este encuentre su verdadera pareja_ – les dije a los presentes, recordando todo lo que nos pidió Renee, fue como si tuviera una visión del futuro por todo lo que nos dijo, Stone es el hermano de Bells actualmente, pero aun queda la posibilidad que Charlie se case nuevamente y tenga otro hijo.

.

- _En eso tienes razón Aro, la mente de nuestra pequeña funciona de manera diferente a todas las que he conocido, es la excepción a toda regla y en esta no creo que quede atrás, por otro lado si no me voy muy lejos considero que en un 60% a un 70% tiene la verdad y el resto serían las diversas teorías que se podrían cruzar por su mente, es muy suspicaz y astuta cuando quiere saber la verdad de algo_ – nos dijo Marco y le doy toda la razón.

.

- _Todos hemos cuidado los detalles para aparentar ser humanos normales, nuestros ojos con las lentillas, nos movemos a velocidad humana he incluso más despacio en ocasiones, varias veces hemos fingido comer con ella escondiendo la comida a velocidad vampírica, no hacemos uso de nuestra fuerza frente a ella_ – nos dijo Cayo un poco entre confundido, incrédulo y orgulloso.

.

- _Bueno eso de fingir comer no se aplica a todos jajaja jajaja_ – nos dijo Heidi desde algún lugar de la casa, a lo que todos los chicos se pusieron a reír, menos los siameses, dejándonos a los demás en la sala desconcertados con eso.

.

_- __Como así chicos que saben ustedes que no nos han informado a nosotros_ – les dijo Didyme con la curiosidad escrita en el rostro.

.

_- __Ayer cuando fuimos a la escuela por Bells, nos pregunto que había de almuerzo y como es lógico hizo muecas chistosas por el hígado, pasamos por comida china al ponernos la carita, le pedimos que se comiera todo lo que le sirviera la Nana, que era por su salud y su bien que debía comerlo para después darle nosotros la comida china, en cambio ella nos propuso una apuesta que Félix no pudo rechazar jajajaja_ – nos dijo Heidi - _a todos los estafo._

.

_- __Oye a ti también te estafo así que inclúyete en eso_ – nos dijo un Félix un poco molesto pero con una sonrisa entrando a la sala, a lo que todos los chicos siguieron riendo

.

_- __Podrían contar rápido que fue lo que paso, ya basta de tanta vuelta_ – les dijo un Cayo entre molesto e impaciente

.

_- __Bells le aposto $250 a Félix que en menos de 5 minutos ya tendría su plato limpio de hígado lo cual este acepto rápidamente sabiendo lo mucho que Bells odia el hígado, le reprendimos pero aun así hicieron su trato, después nos dijo que nos apostaba $100 a todos de que aparte de dejar su plato sin hígado, Félix al principio iba a reírse luego protestar para después abrir y cerrar la boca como pez y poner los ojos como plato hasta que comenzara hacer una pataletas por su plato vacío todo eso en menos de 5 minutos y de paso tendría hambre suficiente para su comida china, lo cual Félix negó rotundamente que Bells haría así que todos aceptamos la apuesta_ – dijo Renata

.

_- __Entre Bells y Félix siguieron discutiendo que si podría, así que al final hicieron otro trato adicional por $1000 más, a que el cambiaria de humor tal y como ella dijo en menos de 5 minutos así como su hígado ya no estaría en su plato y luego de eso ella podría comer todo lo demás_ – nos dijo Chelsea a lo que Félix cada vez estaba mas enfuruñado.

.

_- __Al llegar todos nos dirigimos a la mesa, ahí estaba Alec sirviéndole el plato con hígado así que Bells sonrío de oreja a oreja_ – nos dijo Heidi

.

_- __A mi me apostó $50 a que no era capaz ni lo suficientemente fuerte para mantener a Demetri sujeto con los brazos hacia atrás de la silla por 3 minutos, acepte sin saber de la existencia de las demás_ – nos dijo Alec retorciéndose en el suelo prácticamente por la risa

.

_- __Después llegaron los siameses molestando a Bells por el hígado y que era deliciosos más que todo Demetri_ – nos dijo Chelsea

.

_- __A Demetri lo reto a que no era capaz de comerse un pedazo de hígado por $ 500 si tan rico era como y a ambos siameses otros $500 a que Demetri pondría cara de asco a pesar de ser tan rico los cuales aceptaron gustosos por lo que siempre fingimos comer, todo lo vimos mal por aprovecharse de Bells_ – nos dijo Renata

.

_- __Bells puso en marcha el cronómetro sonriéndonos de oreja a oreja, le hizo una señal a Alec y este tomo los brazos de Demetri, Bells cogió un pedazo de hígado con el tenedor y le dijo a Dem "a ver no es necesario esperar a mi Nana para ver si en verdad es rico el hígado y para que no hagas trampa yo te lo daré en la boca y mastícalo despacio" jajaja al principio todos nos partimos a reír al ver comer a Demetri pedazo por pedazo hasta que el plato de ella estuvo limpio en menos de 3 minutos, ahí fue que caímos en cuenta que nos estafó y exclamó riéndose a carcajada limpia "GANE todas las apuestas menos la de Alec y la que Dem se comería el hígado, Dem tiene cara de asco, miren tengo mi plato limpio denme mi comida china aun tengo hambre suficiente" Félix protesto "yo nunca dije que me lo comería dije que tendría mi plato limpio e menos de 5 minutos y lo hice" lo cual hizo que Felix se cayara y comenzara abriendo y cerrando la boca como pez y los ojos se le salieran casi, "denmen mi dinero para pagar mis deudas" jajajaa y ahí nos termino de matar Felix por que hizo pataletas mientras todos nos rendimos y tuvimos que sacar el dinero_ – nos dijo Heidi – _al final la pequeña granuja se salió con la suya de no comer hígado sino comida china y de paso nos estafo a todos menos Alec que ganó $50 por ayudarle a ganarnos $2500.00 en menos de 5 minutos_.

.

Para cuando terminaron los chicos de contarnos nosotros ya nos estábamos revolcando en el suelo prácticamente de la risa.

.

- _Ven lo que les digo nuestra pequeña es sumamente especial y más inteligente que muchos vampiros_ – nos dijo Didyme a lo que soltamos carcajadas al ver a los chicos refunfuñar por lo cierto – _a todo esto donde están esta vez los siameses, que no se unieron a nosotros._

.

- _Creo que se dirigían a la piscina, antes de qu_ – nos estaba diciendo mi querida esposa antes de verse interrumpida por el medio grito de Bells… "

.

- _Jane y Demetri por Dios otra vez nooooooooo- _cuando terminó de gritar eso todos nos pusimos de pie y mi querida esposa salió corriendo

.

– _Oh por Dios mi pobre bebe ha visto a ese par de degenerados_ – nos termino de decir ya corriendo con nosotros detrás de ella rumbo a la piscina a velocidad vámpirica.

.

_-__ Pueden parar por favor de hacer eso, es asqueroso, ya les dije mas de una vez que hay niños en casa recuerdan o mejor dicho que yo estoy acá y tengo 5 años par de marranos y laven con cloro mi piscina_ – todo eso lo dijo Bells molesta en lo que nosotros llegamos a la piscina para ver al par de siameses estáticos y pegados como conejos en estado de shock, pero no había señales de Bells

.

- _Podrían vestirse par de degenerados ya escucharon a mi niña y siempre les pide lo mismo y ustedes no le hacen caso_ – les reprendió mi querida esposa, molesta con ellos, para después buscar por todos lados a nuestra pequeña pero por ningún lado de ahí estaba, aunque si no me equivoco no la escuchamos salir tampoco de su habitación, lo cual indica que debería estar ahí pero como se entero de lo que estaba haciendo este par y precisamente aquí

.

– _Si Bells no esta aquí sino en su habitación donde la acababa de dejar como se dio cuenta de lo que hacia y en donde este par de degenerados_ – nos termino de decir mi querida esposa desconcertada al igual que todos.

.

_- __¡Ups.. "sorpresa"! jajajaja, no me pregunten nada tengo sueño y se que me están escuchando todos, por favor por lo que mas quieran no hagan sus cochinadas en un rango no menor de 50 metros de mi, ha por cierto buenas noches a todos – _nos informó Bells respondiendo a lo dicho anteriormente por mi querida esposa que exteriorizo lo que yo estaba pensado.

_._

_- __Bueno por lo visto nuestra pequeña es mucho más especial de lo que creíamos lo cual me dice que no estaba para nada erado con mi afirmación de que posiblemente estaba a un 70% de saber la verdad y esto me lo confirma pero ahora dudo que este a ese porcentaje pueda que en verdad si lo sepa a un 90%, pero ahora esto nos deja nuevas teoría de cómo se entero y que otra habilidad a desarrollado aparte de repeler los poderes mentales y sanar rápido para su condición humana_ – nos dijo Marco con una mezcla de emociones en su rostro que iban desde el orgullo, curiosidad, felicidad, duda y cierto temor.

.

_- __Hermano le temes a que nos rechace por lo que somos_ – le pregunte sin poderme contener a Marco

.

_- __No le temo a eso, sino a que cualquier otro humano demasiado curioso llegue en algún momento a querer someter a Bells por su inteligencia o por que sana muy pronto y lo vea como anormal y notifique para que la estudien como a los animales en los laboratorios_ – nos dijo Marco a lo que todos gruñimos – _tengo que hablar con ella para que sea mucho más cuidadosa de lo que es, no se si se habrán fijado pero ella misma ya se dio cuenta de algo así, o sino no hubiera salido calificada solo para avanzar junto a niños de 10 años sino que hubiera ido directa a la universidad._

.

- _Pero nosotros le aconsejamos que debería medirse un poco para que no la sometieran a estudios incómodos por ser más inteligente que los demás y que la podían poner hasta en las noticias_ – nos dijo Cayo

.

- _Si pero eso fue en la segunda prueba que le iban a hacer, la primera se la hicieron mientras yo estaba con el director hablando de política – _nos dijo mi querida esposa a todos – _cuando salimos de la escuela me dijo que no quería llamar mucho la atención, ni mucho menos que la conozcan por sabelotodo, así que respondió unas pocas buenas para poder seguir con niños estudiando por una promesa que le hizo a Charlie de disfrutar su niñez y no acelerar tanto_.

.

- _Aunque Charlie le autorizo la evaluación sin poner restricciones ella se limito solita, nuestra pequeña es única_ – nos dijo Didyme a lo que todos asentimos de acuerdo

_._

_- __Bueno mañana hablaremos con ella cuando Stone salga, menos mal que Charlie a última hora llamo para decir que hasta mañana a las 10:00 am vendría, porque o sino no pudiéramos hablar con Bells sobre todo lo que sabe_ – les dije a todos.

.

- _Que rápido esta creciendo nuestro pequeño sol, no hace mucho que teníamos que cambiarle los pañales y hoy estamos decidiendo hablar con ella sobre nuestro secreto y sobre que mida ante los demás sus cualidades especiales porque nadie aparte de nosotros lo aceptará sin someterla como animal a estudios y pruebas, siento que a cada momento se esta haciendo más independiente, temo que llegue el momento en que nos pida tener su propio espacio sin que estemos encima de ella_ – nos dijo Athenedora.

.

_- __Por seguridad de Bells vamos a tener que darle espacio, nuestra presencia llamo la atención al creador de los neófitos, aparte seria muy extraño para los demás de nuestra especie que pasemos mucho tiempo fuera del castillo, eso puede llevar a nuestros enemigos a descubrir la existencia de nuestra princesa_ – nos dijo Cayo.

.

- _Por el momento Aftón esta recorriendo el país buscando algún rastros de esa vampireza pelirroja y las que encuentre recibirán una visita nuestra para someterlas a un interrogatorio por la posibilidad de que sea o no la culpable_ – les dije.

.

- _Debemos dejar pasar un par de meses sin venir y no acercarnos a la ciudad para nada, así no llamamos la curiosidad de nadie más o sino en todo caso podríamos buscar tener casas similares a esta en las principales ciudades del país y en los lugares más lluviosos donde podamos encontrarnos con Bells y Stone, aprovechamos para llevarla a conocer toda la cuidad en cuestión y alejamos las cualquier sospechas de la ubicación de su residencia_ - nos dijo Marco

.

_- __Compremos los terrenos adecuados siempre en el interior del bosque, construimos los refugios y montamos las casas encima, reforzadas por todos los rincones y mejor distribuidas, hoy ya sabemos lo que debemos armar, lo podemos hacer mucho mejor que esta_ – nos dijo mi adorada esposa – _ya Bells cuenta con una serie de apartamentos en los sectores más cotizados aun en este momento y casas en zonas residenciales heredadas por Renee, estas las podemos reforzar también, llevando los bloques prefabricados desde la fábrica después de pasar por nuestra supervisión, a los lugares donde el sol es nuestro enemigo contratamos los servicios de alguna constructora que acepte nuestras condiciones de construcción para la demolición de las paredes exteriores y el montaje de las prefabricadas, así como los ventanales con vidrios blindados y el sistema de cortinas protectoras para estos._

_._

_- __Me parece una idea genial, no por nada Bells es la heredera de una de las mejores fabricas de materiales de construcción jajaja – _menos mal que se le ocurrió a su tatarabuelo y bisabuelo meterse en el negocio de hierro y acero – _y pensar que si no hubieran contado con nuestro respaldo las anteriores generaciones lo hubieran perdido todo con las bajas en la bolsa de valores, todas las empresas alrededor del país hubieran quebrado al igual que muchas lo hicieron – _les dije a todos y así seguimos el resto de la noche haciendo planes y consultando mapas de los diferentes lugares que podríamos adquirir, en cuales Bells ya poseía alguna propiedad hasta que escuchamos las voces de Jaime y Nana que ya estaban despiertos por lo cual dimos por finalizado todo y salimos a velocidad vampírica a nuestras respectivas habitaciones para ducharnos y cambiarnos.

_._

Ahora solo resta esperar poder hablar con Bells sobre todo esto, quisiera que ella también estuviera al tanto de lo que haremos, a lo mejor nos pueda decir que más necesita o que esta demás.

.

…

* * *

><p>Gracias de antemano a todas las que me siguen y me tienen en sus favorite's y alerta's, espero les haya gustado o sino háganmelo saber, acepto cualquier tipo de sugerencias, criticas, tomatazos, una noche completa con Edward jajajaja, un fin de semana con él en una playa paradisíaca, en fin de todo jajaja.<p>

Perdón por el retrazo, hasta la próxima ;)


	6. Cap 6 Tomando el Control

**Los personajes principales ****de la historia no me pertenecen sino a nuestra amada escritora S. M. **

**( La trama es mía espero que sea de su agrado)**

_- Diálogos_

_- Pensamientos escuchados_

_- "cosas dichas por otro personaje"_

Espero les guste ;)

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>La vida secreta de Swan, Bella Swan<strong>__**"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Cap. **__**6 Tomando el control**_

_**.**_

**POV ****BELLA 09/92**

.

.

Porque tienen que estar todos en mi habitación tan temprano sacándome de mi rico descanso, no podrían por lo menos dejarme descansar un poco más, creo que no… ash nunca les han dicho que los humanos por lo general los días domingos queremos levantarnos tarde.

.

Porque siempre Alec tiene que hacer lo mismo para despertarme, ups se preguntaran que es lo mismo pues con una pluma me hace cosquillas en la nariz hasta que me despierto para después tirarle mi almohada que siempre coge sin que le llegue a pegar, ash lo malo que sea vampiro.

.

Oh por Dios! si no hubiera estado más dormida que despierta y concentrándome en no mover la nariz o dar muestras que ya me estaba sacando Alec de los brazos de Morfeo, hubiera reparado en los globos, peluches, regalos y mi deliciosísimo desayuno que me esperaban para cuando me dignara en abrir los ojos.

.

Yumi que rico ya me esta empezando a dar hambre, hoy por fin veré a mi papito Charlie otra vez, iré a visitar a mi mamita Rene, tendré una súper fiesta de cumpleaños con todos mis amigos, a parte creo que de hoy no pasa la charla con mi adorada familia sobre que son vampiritos jajajaja y hablando de eso creo que jugare un poco con Alec para que deje de molestare con esa pluma jajajaja jajajaja veamos con que pondría cara de espanto y dejaría de moverse mmmm a ver, a ver Bellita piensa, piensa mmm ya se, siiiiii wiiiiiiii soy la mejor jajajaja.

.

- _Mmm Alec quita, no le diré a nadie que eres GAY, ni que usas la ropa y maquillaje de las chicas, pero déjame dormir un ratito más_ – le dije con voz adormilada soltando un suspiro para darme vuelta y ocultar mi rostro en la almohada jajajaja esto es lo más gracioso que he visto las caras de los demás iban desde el shock, espanto, incredulidad, sorpresa, enojo más que todo por las chicas mínimo por la ropa jajaja y la cara de Alec era todo un poema, estaba paralizado, con los ojos como platos, abría y cerraba la boca sin cesar; eso es lo genial de mi tercer ojo jajaja me permite ver a mi alrededor perfectamente jajaja, ups creo que me moví ojala no lo hayan notado pero me muero de la risa jajajaja.

.

Las primeras en reaccionar fueron mi tía Di junto con mi Nana que carraspeo un poco incomoda con la situación.

.

- _Creo que sería mejor despertar a la niña Bella para que pueda desayunar o sino se le enfriara su comida, es un largo día para ella_ – les dijo mi Nana tratando de actuar normal pero se notaba a leguas que estaba incomoda y quería aligerar el ambiente, jajaja.

.

_- __Si es lo mejor, hoy estamos aquí todos para felicitar a nuestra preciosa princesita y no para discutir que tipo de vestidos prefiere Alec_ – dijo mi tía Di con una sonrisa en los labios a lo que todos estallaron en risas menos Alec claro está que aun no salía de su trance jajajaja

_._

- _Hija mía, despierta tesoro, la Nana ya te trajo tu rico desayuno pero si no te quieres levantar todavía sería mejor que Jaime se lo comiera_ – me dijo mi mamita linda, lo que consiguió sacarme de inmediato de entre las sabanas para sentarme de golpe.

.

_- __NOOOOOOOOOOOOO ya estoy despierta, todo menos mi comida_ – les dije demasiado rápido al solo escuchar eso, sin fijarme que solo era una mala broma para que me levantara rápido que le funciono a las mil maravillas, causando que todos rieran a carcajadas por eso.

.

- _Hey no es justo, con mi comida no se juega, esa fue una muy mala broma Ma'_ – le dije enfuruñada a mi ma' Su, que me abrazo rápidamente dándome besos

.

- _Lo siento cariño pero era la única manera para que te levantaras rápido y poder darte muchos besos y abrazos por que ya tienes un año mas de vida mi sol; ¡Feliz cumpleaños Bells!_ – me dijo llenándome de besos y acariciándome el cabello – _debes admitirlo fue gracioso_

.

- _Gracias Mamita, te quiero muchísimo, lo sabes verdad_ – le dije dándole un beso en la mejía a lo que ella me respondió con un "yo también" antes de que todos gritaran a coro.

.

_- __FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS BELLS! TE QUEREMOS PEQUEÑO SOL…_

.

- _Hija felicidades que cumplas muchísimos años más, no sabes la alegría que me da verte crecer tan fuerte y saludable, eres especial mi pequeño sol eso nunca lo olvides y sabes que estamos súper orgullosos de ti verdad_ – me dijo pa' Aro dándome un abrazo, muchos besos y mis regalos; y así fueron pasando uno tras otro hasta que fue el turno de mi Nana con mi rico desayuno y mi regalo.

.

Me regalaron de todo, peluches, globos, chocolates, muñecas, ropa, zapatos, joyas, un sobre con todo lo necesario para un fin de semana en Disney con todos los gastos pagados para tres personas, libros de economía, administración y diseño gráfico por parte de tío Marco, una cámara fotográfica, una cámara de video (ambas ultramodernas) y una cuadrimoto (cortesía de Alec) que aun no veo pero si me entrego la llave con un llavero hermoso de un angelito en oro blanco.

.

El regalo de mi Nana fue el mejor, me encanto porque ella misma lo hizo, un suéter rosa con una mariposa en el centro blanca, todo bordado a mano, una bufanda del mismo color y una mariposita a cada extremo, un gorro siempre del mismo estilo y calor y mis guantes al igual que lo demás con su respectiva mariposilla, todo era sumamente precioso.

.

_- __Gracias Nana! todo esto es maravilloso, debiste de pasar horas tras horas elaborándolos, te quedaron bellísimos_ – le dije con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro lanzándome para abrazarla y llenarle su rostro de besos.

.

_- __No hay de que niña Bella, el tiempo es lo de menos, lo importante es que le gustara mi presente, no es mucho pero lo hice con amor para usted niña_ – me dijo mi nana dulce y cariñosamente.

.

Como no querer a mi familia, si son únicos, no me importa que sean vampiros, brujos, elfos, gnomos, alienígenas o lo que sea siempre los voy a querer igual como ellos me quieren a mi, gracias a ellos mi vida es sumamente feliz y llena de dicha, todo cuanto un niño pueda desear y no solo en plan económico sino que me refiero a todo el amor que me brindan día a día, aunque sea a la distancia con sus llamadas diarias me demuestran cuan importante soy para todos.

Si no fuera por ellos, los nanos jajaja y Stone, creo que sentiría un vacío enorme por no contar con nadie, si lo se es muy extremista decirlo así pero Charlie casi nunca pasa en casa por su trabajo y creo que el sentimiento de desolación seria increíblemente grande haciéndome crecer cohibida, tímida, insegura, con un gran sentimiento de abandono… de solo pensarlo así me pongo a pensar en los millones de niños que no tienen a sus dos papas con ellos, los que tienen solo a uno y por desgracia su progenitor no cuenta con las facilidades económicas con las que cuenta el mío y mucho menos cuentan con todas las que poseo yo propiamente que me permiten comprar cualquier cosas para entretenerme y no sentirme en ningún momento sola.

.

Si tan solo pudiera ayudarles, ohhhhh creo que eh tenido una mega súper idea y si para crear el refugio se tardaron un mes y medio prácticamente con materiales de construcción especializados y no tan comunes… cuanto se tardarían en completar las obras para construir un complejo completo, mmmm tengo que decírselos más tarde, creo que ya va siendo hora de comenzar a administrar en parte mi herencia para poder ayudar a otros jajajaja como no se me ocurrió antes, es brillante como funciona a veces mi mente ya estoy maquinando que más se podría hacer también para ayudar a sus padres con un mejor trabajo y horarios mas accesibles jajaja.

.

- _Bueno mi pequeña nosotros te dejamos tranquila para que termines despacio, nosotros iremos a preparar el sector de la piscina para la barbacoa, los juegos y demás cosas para la fiesta, cuando termines sube ok_ – me dijo ma' Su dándome un beso en la frente, colocando mi ropa de antes de la fiesta y a un lado mi bikini con la ropa de la fiesta, mientras todos iban saliendo y mi Nana preparaba la bañera para un rico baño de burbujas, solamente asentí por tener la boca llena de mi rico omelette.

.

_- __Nana porque no vino el nano a felicitarme como todos los años anteriores, es que ya no soy su niña por haber dejado de llamarlo nano, si es así lo vuelvo a llamar Nano otra vez aunque se ponga a refunfuñar con que su nombre es Jaime_ – le dije a mi Nana una vez dentro de la bañera mientras ella me lavaba mi cabello con suaves movimientos que me creaban una sensación bastante placentera.

.

- _No es eso niña Bella, lo que pasa que ese loco marido mío le dio por preparar desde temprano varios arreglos de fresias tanto para la casa como para que le lleve a su mama, anduvo revoloteando tanto por ambos jardines regándolos y limpiando que termino todo sucio así que no lo deje subir lleno de lodo como estaba jajaja lo mande a bañar cuando ya todos me esperaban para despertarla_ – me dijo amablemente mi Nana, lo cual fue un alivio, pensé de verdad que el nano estaba molesto conmigo y como eso era lo único diferente que había hecho en este tiempo llamarlo por su nombre pues pensé que eso era.

.

- _Bueno gracias Nana me quitas un peso de encima, cuando me termines de vestir iré contigo a la cocina para buscarlo y que siga refunfuñando por llamarlo Nano_ – le dije a lo que ella se largo a soltar una carcajada mientras seguía ayudándome a bañar.

.

Una vez vestida, peinada y perfumada salimos rumbo a buscar al Nano y cual fue nuestra sorpresa que lo encontramos despotricando a diestra y siniestra contra todos los millonarios corruptos, lo injusto de la vida, alzando los brazos al cielo, mirando el periódico enojado con los puños apretados.

.

- _Ahora que mosca te pido querido, no me digas que la edad ya te esta afectando más a ti que a mi, esos cambios de humor tan excesivos no son buenos ya para nosotros, tranquilízate querido que no me quiero quedar sola aun y cuéntame que ha pasado para que estés tan alterado_ – le dijo mi Nana con voz dulce, mirada tierna y llena de amor, acariciando al Nano para tranquilizarlo, era la primera vez que lo veía así de molesto.

.

- _Miles o sino millones de familias quedarán sin empleos por esos infames narcotraficantes que ocupaban las fábricas textiles para traficar sus drogas a sucursales en varios estados del país, estas abastecían muchas fábricas y empresas que fabrican ropa o comercializan telas, las cuales se fueron a la quiebra por no poder recuperar la inversión en una mercancía que nunca les llegará, a lo mejor dos bandos diferentes de narcotraficantes empezaron una guerra o algo así aun no se sabe y comenzaron a destruir sembradíos, bodegas, varias fábricas y una que otra sucursal donde se hizo el descubrimiento de varias toneladas de drogas, por lo tanto las autoridades decidieron actuar al fiiiin y confiscar los demás vienes a nombre de los propietarios de los lugares donde se encontraron estas y congelar las cuentas, lo que indica que estas familias no recibirán un solo centavo hasta que la investigación y el juicio termine y procesen a los culpables pero por el momento solo han descubierto que los principales propietarios posiblemente sean una misma persona pero con diferentes identidades, este bien podría ser el cabecilla de la organización o el que pone la cara públicamente por así decirlo, para encontrar al resto de personas implicadas en esto posiblemente pasen años_ – dijo muy exasperado mi Nano, fije mi vista en el periódico y fue ahí cuando me percate que el Nano tenía la mano derecha roja y se le estaba inflamando.

.

_- __Nano, que le paso a tu mano, mira como te la haz dejado, ahora quien me va llevar a la escuela si te la estropeas, no podrás manejar bien ni cuidar el jardín y mucho menos ganarme a la hora de coger pastel de chocolate, siiiii yo me lo tendré que comer por ti no te preocupes_ – le dije riéndome y haciendo bromas para levantarle un poco los ánimos, la verdad no me gusta verlo tan afectado, lo cual me resulto porque se levanto para abrazarme y felicitarme ya con una sonrisa en el rostro y mucho mas calmado – _me prestas el periódico para ver las caricaturas y una ue otra sección de interés para mi, mientras estoy con los demás en el sector de la piscina y la nana te cura esa mano_ – le termine de decir una vez termine de revisarle la mano suavemente, cerciorándome que no había fractura, más que todo fue por la fuerza del golpe y mala posición del puño.

_._

_- __Bueno familia ahí voy, pero antes de que hablen yo les resumiré todo ok porque tengo algo mucho más importante que decirles – _les iba diciendo una vez estaba subiendo las gradas del tercer piso que llevan al sector de la piscina, aunque en realidad el sector cuenta con dos una para grandes olímpica y todo alrededor posee grama artificial, hay un pequeño parque, la barbacoa, varias mesas largas para 12 personas cada una, varios vestidores, dos baños, una habitación semi abierta por las puertas corredizas que tiene, contiene un bar, despensa, maquina de sorbete de chorro, algodón de azúcar, hot dog, un mega equipo de sonido con todo lo necesario para amenizar una fiesta, a un costado una buena variedad de inflables para las piscinas y sin faltar el botiquín de primeros auxilios, el extintor por cualquier cosas, entre otras cosas más.

.

Una vez que llegue pude comprobar que ya casi todo estaba listo para la fiesta, todos estaban sentados en una de las mesas a excepción de los siameses, ya me podía imaginar porque no estaban presentes en todo el sector, me cedieron la silla de cabecera para comunicarme a ellos, esperaron callados y expectantes hasta que finalmente hable.

.

_- __Bueno quieren saber como descubrí que son vampiros_ – les dije sin anestesia a lo que la mayoría se quedaron medio pasmados e incrédulos mientras los mayores me veían con una media sonrisa, emocionados, orgullosos, temerosos y recelosos en el caso de tío Cayo esto último – _eso fue muy fácil de saberlo, deberían mejorar eso de fingir ser humanos, primero que nada por sus pieles: son demasiado frías y duras como el mármol, el color demasiado blanco casi translucido según el caso, las ojeras tienen que disimularlas con maquillaje ya sean hombres o mujeres; segundo su fuerza: si son las mujeres no pueden cargar cualquier cosa y no fingir por lo menos que pesa o mínimo hacer una mueca, cualquier cosa que indique que con el tiempo se les esta haciendo un poquitín difícil cargarlo, ni mover los brazos con total soltura como si no llevaran nada, fíjense en la nana o en las personas que les rodean y será más fácil aparentar lo que no son y no tener que llamar la atención de todos en especial cuando van de compras cargando miles de bolsas en cada mano, como máximo deben ser 3 en cada una y descansar cada cierto tiempo o hacer cambios en el peso, y para los hombres igual pero agregándole un poco mas de peso y en el caso que sean objetos dependiendo del tamaño hacerlos entre dos o tres de ser necesario, para los saludos hacerlos con más delicadeza no fracturando casi ok; tercero la agilidad o rapidez como quieran llamarla: contrólense un poco más demuestren en algún momento que no son perfectos, derramando el contenido de un vaso, dejando caer una servilleta no agarrarla al aire, fingir torpeza o algo cuando corren en tacones en suelo mojado o con media cubierta de hielo o hay lodo los humanos solemos caer en algún momento; cuarto no envejecen: lo cual me indica que no siempre van a dejarse ver de ahora en adelante por los nonos, ni Charlie, ni Stone, ni mucho menos por los demás que los han visto de vez en cuando sin utilizar algo que los haga ver mayores lo cual no les servirá por mucho tiempo, así que ahí les deje la interrogante para después si le dirán a Stone y Charlie la verdad si piensan seguir viniendo o no si piensan que yo tendré que viajar sola o vernos aun a escondidas de el; quinto no comen: esta bien que finjan hacerlos pero deben hacerlo más seguido, no siempre estarán con eso de que ya comieron o que su dieta es especial, por lo menos deben tomar bebidas y ahí salir a flote después la torpeza derramando algo o tirándolo a escondida; sexto su oído súper desarrollado: muchas veces les hablo aunque sea al teléfono súper bajo y ustedes responden y ni cuenta se dieron jajaja eso fue gracioso, por cierto la primera vez fue hace 2 años; Séptimo el problema que tienen con el sol: en ocasiones se mueven con brusquedad o demasiado rápido para retirarse sin mirar mucho a los lados, deben tener más cuidado y ya descubrí que les pasa al sol, brillan como si tuvieran diamantes eso es fantástico.. eh bueno esa parte ya pronto se las explico después de esto último; y por último sus ojos son rojos carmesí: cambian de color conforme pasa el tiempo para que se alimenten, se vuelven negros cuando hay sangre cerca y ese fue el detonante final para estar ya no al 95% segura sino totalmente._

_._

_- __Bien antes de que pregunten acá voy, siempre he dicho "aprendo rápido, sano rápido porque como sano y rápido", pues bien desde que estoy en ninpo mi cuerpo comenzó a cambiar, soy más conciente de el por así decirlo, como que más sensible a mi alrededor con mis sentidos un poco más trabajados pero a la vez con más flexibilidad, agilidad, resistencia, según el sensei con los ojos cerrados se es posible percibir el entorno que nos rodea (clima, objetos, personas) y sentir a los posibles agresores por medio de nuestros otros sentidos llegando a detener o esquivar cualquier ataque a mano o de alguna arma; pero en mi caso es todo un poco duplicado mmm en pocas palabras estoy en mejor condición que cualquier otro de meses igual a mi, es como si llevara años en ello aparte que puedo de cierta forma ver todo por un rango de 25 metros de distancia no solo percibirlo como los demás, ahí finalizo con todas las explicaciones, no les tengo miedo para nada y siempre los amare a todos por igual son mi familia y punto._

_._

_- __Bueno quiero que alguno de ustedes lea estas paginas del periódico a velocidad vampirica para los demás, así vamos más rápido con todo, ya que quiero ayudar a las familias que en verdad merezcan la ayuda para que tengan un empleo seguro y estable, así como donde vivir de ser necesario que se muden para poder trabajar conmigo, quiero crear otra jornada laboral en las empresas del que poseen actualmente y si cuento con el capital suficiente construir una nueva empresa y con ayuda de alguno que otro socio apalear los primeros meses que no reporte ganancias – _les dije poniendo el periódico al frente y señalando las 11 páginas completas donde aparece primero el reporte de la bolsa de valores y después pasa a detallar el golpe que sufrió el sector textil y de salud; un loco igual al que detuvo Stone ingreso a un congreso medico logrando su cometido en un 60%, hubieron sobrevivientes por la cantidad de explosivos que llevaba el loco.

_._

Tío Aro que estaba a mi derecha movía rápido los labios y solo se escuchaba como un zumbido al leer todo y vaya que si leen rápido, si yo pudiera leer a esa velocidad estaría de lujo, podría devorar varios libros por día :D, una vez terminaron todos giraron la vista en mi dirección expectantes.

.

- _Quiero que me proporcionen antes de iniciar un listado detallando exactamente cada empresa que poseo, su rubro y ubicación de ser posible_ – les dije extendiendo sobre la mesa una libreta con una pluma, que se la dieron a tío Marcos el cual rápidamente comenzó con el listado

– _También necesito el monto de mi capital líquido disponible, quiero saber hasta donde puedo invertir por mi cuenta para crear una o varias empresas nuevas, según el periódico muchas empresas están en quiebra me gustaría ponerme en contacto con los bancos y propietarios actuales para ver que se puede rescatar y si formo una sociedad con ellos cambiando el nombre de la empresa completamente e inyectando capital suficiente para tener el 60% de las acciones de la empresa a titulo personal, las cuales deberían estar muy bajas en el mercado al momento de la venta- compra, caso contrario esperaría hasta que el banco embargue todo y hacer mi oferta antes que salga a la venta pública, el banco aceptaría corriendo por la situación actual y se evita gastos extras._

.

- _Por otro lado las cuentas bancarias de las que hago uso siempre es parte de mi herencia familiar o ustedes las financian personalmente dejando aun lado lo heredado por mama Renee, porque la que me dio papa Charlie por su lado esta totalmente a mi nombre también, nunca la uso para nada, todo lo ingresado por Charlie esta intacto ya que mis gastos personales de cada mes los pago con la que ustedes me dieron, y yo por mi parte abrí otra cuenta a mi nombre la cual llevo muy bien documentada con un libro de diario y los respectivos comprobantes por cada moviendo, donde guardo lo de las apuestas, el cobro por palabrotas, los premios de los primeros lugares en los concursos y competencias, entre otros ingresos extras que también llevo bien documentados por cualquier efecto legal en el futuro, cada centavo esta justificado, ese fondo lo destine para jugar en la bolsa_ – les dije poniendo la carita como ellos la llaman jajaja – _y antes que digan nada hasta la fecha paso pendiente de mis inversiones y no eh perdido ni un centavo, y soy una niña de 5 años millonaria por cuenta propia jajaja, el primer millón que gané fue un poco más difícil que los demás que he obtenido hasta el momento o a lo mejor será por lo ansiosa que estaba que veía que nunca llegaba jajajaja, en fin los demás se me hicieron un poco más fáciles._

.

- _Eso es asombroso muchas felicidades princesita por tus logros, ya eres toda una experta ejecutiva por lo visto, no sabes lo orgullosos y felices que estamos todos los presentes de ti por cada logro que das y cuanto lo estaría Renee de estar presente, mi pequeño pero a la vez gran sol eres simplemente especial y única _ – me dijo ma' Su con sus ojos cristalinos tomando mi mano y acariciando mi cabello con la otra.

_._

_- __Lo de las cuentas bancarias de las que haces uso actualmente, es una que abrimos con varios millones para ti antes de tu nacimiento desde el momento en que supimos que serias una nena, hay documentación legal que justifica esa herencia de parte de nosotros donde especifica que con solo presentar la tarjeta y/o libreta en cualquier establecimiento podrás hacer uso de ella independientemente de la edad que poseas, así como al cumplir cada vez 6 meses más de vida se le iban estar inyectado automáticamente dos millones de dólares, con todos los descendientes anteriores se hizo casi lo mismo pero en unas cantidades menores de dinero y una vez al año; por lo general mis descendientes consanguíneos fueron los hombres teniendo siempre hijo únicos, así como yo solo pude tener un solo hijo que es de donde tu provienes princesa, las generaciones anteriores tenían la tendencia a jugar grandes cantidades de dinero en apuestas, dejar que sus esposas despilfarrarán el dinero a diestra y siniestra olvidándose de las necesidades de su descendiente por eso tomamos siempre esta medida para asegurar la estabilidad económica de los descendientes independientemente de lo que les puedan dejar o no sus padres, abuelos y así sucesivamente según el caso hasta llegar a mi propio hijo que fue al primero que apoye cuando lo encontré años después de mi conversión a vampiro, todos sin excepción se dejaron influenciar por vicios y manipular por sus esposas que lograban aprovecharse al máximo para sacarles todo el dinero posible, no permitiéndoles construir un gran imperio como lógicamente deberías tener en tus manos si todos ellos hubieran actuado diferente y sabido administrar sus vienes, también en muchos casos me toco intervenir inyectando capital cuando había bajas en la bolsa y estaban en quiebra prácticamente - _me conto pa' Aro con una sonrisa nostálgica, quizás recordando el poco carácter que tenían mi descendientes, porque caer en vicios y despilfarrar a lo loco tampoco, cuando hay millones de gente que muere de hambre.

.

- _Eso quiere decir que prácticamente tengo un aproximado de 8 a 9 millones solo por mantenerme con vida_ – les dije a lo que todos asintieron y negaron también – _OH bueno explíquense porque no se dan a entender._

.

_- La apertura de la cuenta fue por $7, 000,000.00 y por el momento haz gastado casi $1 ½ millones desde que comenzasteis a hacer uso de ella, eso nos dice que tienes mas de $ 15 ½ millones disponibles y antes que preguntes los reportes nos llegan a nosotros por eso te dijimos que Charlie no sabia de su existencia – _me dijo tía Di lo cual agradecí porque iba a preguntar como es que tenia tanto sin darme cuenta, y por lo visto las anteriores generaciones también tuvieron los mismo privilegios y no los aprovecharon tanto como yo si pienso hacerlo o me dejo de llamar Isabella Marie Swan Vulturi.

_._

_-__ No es que seamos metiches pero cuanto dinero tienes acumulado gracias a todas las veces que nos estafas, hablaste de millones, así que por favor explícate y danos más detalles – _me dijo un muy curioso Félix a lo que todos asintieron sin excepción alguna, y este mes y medio me fue mejor ya que a cada rato se les salen palabrotas jajajaja.

_._

_- Me creerías si te digo que llevo casi $25 millones en total por cuenta propia, ósea no todo es líquido ya que las acciones reflejan un monto, aparte sus dividendos los voy invirtiendo nuevamente y lo que tengo sin comprometer en la cuenta vendría siendo lo líquido por un total de $5 millones y cientos miles más, eso sí lo ganado a ustedes en este tiempo lo tengo guardado y muy bien contado como fondo de emergencia por cualquier cosa, lo del banco lo tenia pensado invertir para crear un nuevo motor mucho más económico en el gasto de combustible pero con mayor potencia para los vehículos pero como ya cuento con un taller con casi todo por lo visto me saldrá por menos la fabricación hasta que me quede perfecto – _les dije encogiéndome de hombros restándole importancia al ver las caras de todos con la boca abierta, me imagino que no creyeron que tuviera tanto por lo visto jejeje o por lo que planeaba hacer con los $5 millones.

_- Desde cuando comenzasteis a jugar en la bolsa, joder tienes más por cuenta propia que lo que nosotros te hemos dado de forma directa y eso del motor ya te vas a lanzar a inventora tan pronto – _me pregunto tío Cayo, a lo que los demás asintieron esperando la respuesta, yo solo extendí la mano para que me pagara el dólar por la palabrota, saltándome apropósito lo del motor – _mier… coles y sigues haciendo más si no dejas pasar ni una_ – refunfuño sacando su billetera para darme mi dólar jajaja que fácil es ganar dinero con ellos jajajaja

.

- _Y si les dijera que empecé este año invirtiendo en la fabricación de software muy buenos que tienen mucho futuro según investigue, también en sitios web que prometen, en acciones de empresas servidoras de dominios web, según veo en un futuro no muy lejano llegara el momento que hasta el lechero tendrá su propia web _– les dije muy segura de lo que estaba haciendo y viendo como todos tenían los ojos casi fuera de sus orbitas_ – esto pronto será como un volcán, cada día más familias van teniendo la posibilidad de acceder a un computador aunque sea usado, línea telefónica, Internet, correo electrónico, todo va mejorando según pasa el tiempo y cada día hay nuevas ideas que van mejorando lo existente hasta la fecha, así que no me fue muy difícil seleccionar en que invertir, lo próximo iba a ser bienes y raíces, cuando tuviera mas capital_.

.

– _A mi juicio el rubro mucho más seguro en el mercado y con una variables constantes en aumento son los bienes y raíces, la población va creciendo enormemente así que la tierra tendrá una demanda constante década tras década con un margen de ganancia muy visible solo por el hecho de poseerla sin invertirle ni un centavo pero si ya la edificamos y le creamos un entorno adecuado se puede quintuplicar el precio en un par de años dejando unas ganancias inmejorables sin riesgo a perdidas_.

.

- _Si nos extendemos por lo anterior las fabricas de materiales de construcción son otras que van a ir para arriba si mantienen una fabricación de materiales de primera y mediana calidad con todas las pruebas en orden y debidamente etiquetados para evitar complicaciones con los contratistas_.

.

- _Como tercer lugar en el ramo para dejarlo completo sería una buena empresa constructora que mantenga en sus estándares productos de calidad idónea según el proyecto que también es lo ideal, si la planilla está calificada para sus funciones y de paso se vigila constantemente que no se cometa ninguna negligencia para evitar pérdidas millonarias en demandas, así que ese más que todo sería para monitorear dentro de el, no solo estar por fuera como los otros dos pero se tendría un buen control de los bienes y raíces _ – les solté todo de golpe dándoles un pequeño discurso sobre inversión jejeje

.

- _Todo ese capital lo ha conseguido en unos pocos meses y ella solita, ni yo podría sacar todos esos millones por mi cuenta partiendo de unos pocos miles, aunque en este ultimo tiempo que estamos todos aquí, casi todos los días haz ganado de mínimo $500.00, nos estafas y te aprovechas de nosotros_ – me dijo una muy indignada Heidi cruzándose de brazos a los que los mayores y yo me largue a carcajearme.

.

_- __En primer lugar no los estafo, en segunda tampoco me aprovecho de ustedes ya que solitos sueltan las palabrotas o me retan en los videojuegos o acceden a una apuesta sin reprochar nada al momento de hacerla, no es mi culpa que sean malos perdedores y uno malcriados con boca de camionero_ – les dije sacándoles la lengua, como toda cría de 5 años y bueno es la edad que tengo no, nadie me puede culpar por actuar conforme a mi edad de vez en cuando jajajaja.

.

- _Ni quiero preguntar cuanto haz ganado en total con las palabrotas de todos nosotros mi pequeña, que vergüenza, todos somos adultos décadas mayores que nuestra nena y aun así no nos podemos controlar con el lenguaje enfrente de ella, eso es algo desconcertante_ – nos dijo tía Dora negando con la cabeza mientras veía a todos los reunidos en la mesa.

.

- _Bueno pequeña toma acá están las empresas con su rubro y ubicación, las fabricas, bodegas, terrenos y residencias en buen estado y que están funcionando, y las que solo son habitables si se remodelan e invierte nuevamente en todo el mobiliario acá están, como también las que deben ser demolidas totalmente_ – me informo tío Marco dándome los pormenores por escrito con lo cual ya tenia una idea de donde partir organizando una cena de beneficencia invitando a todos los socios, accionistas, clientes y personal de las empresas para reunir un fondo de ayuda para estas familias, mientras se prepara toda la documentación para una ONG.

.

- _El monto del capital líquido es de $143 millones recaudados en los últimos 5 años, Renee especifico que todo el dinero de sus cuentas personales, junto con el líquido de las empresas fuera a parar a tu fideicomiso al momento de morir ella, que solo podrás utilizar al cumplir los 18 años de edad y nosotros quedamos como tus tutores para administrar el resto de la herencia_ – prosiguió tío Marco con su informe, lo cual me dejaba bastante poco para construir a menos que pudiera ponerme en contacto con los bancos para adquirir alguna de las empresas de ropa que quebraron.

.

- _Ahora nos podrías decir en que necesitas nuestra ayuda específicamente y como piensas comprar y dirigir las empresas con solo 5 años, eso sería exponerte al mundo entero hija mía, recuerda que nosotros propiamente no podemos estar presentes y para que se haga lo que tu dices necesitas presentarte_ – me dijo ma' Su dándome una mirada y sonrisa que dejaba dar a demostrar su duda, incomprensión y miedo por lo que pudiera pasarme.

.

- _En primer lugar: quiero que me ayudéis con la papelería necesaria para crear una ONG con el nombre de Amanecer porque será como un buen inicio donde llegue como la luz de la esperanza para muchos que necesitan de ella y una cooperativa con una serie de micro negocios bajo su dominio con el mismo nombre, bueno quiero que me ayuden a que ambas estén al 100% protegidas legalmente de todo._

_._

_-Segundo: quiero que me avaléis el poder suficiente para poder ir personalmente en un vehiculo blindado junto con un chofer-escolta, más dos escoltas adicionales que me acompañaran a sol y sombra a mi y al abogado de extrema confianza designado por ustedes para efectos legales a cada establecimiento que este abandonado por así decirlo – _les dije parando un segundo para tomar un respiro, a parte nunca se sabe que tipos de personas puedan haber tomado el lugar si es que esta tomado, digo hay que cubrir todas las posibles complicaciones que podamos encontrar_ - ahí me reuniré con el personal de tres laboratorios diferentes de mayor prestigio en el país para que realicen un estudio del suelo y me lo hagan llegar certificado, también con expertos que realicen un rápido pero exacto inventario de lo que se puede utilizar y que no, junto con la cotización del costo por demolición y la entrega posterior de un presupuesto del costo por remodelación, ya con todos los documento en mano junto a ustedes discutimos que puede ser más factible construir en dicho terreno, si se deja o no la construcción anterior o se diseña algo totalmente nuevo._

_._

_- T__ercero: quiero ir igualmente a cada establecimiento que este en función acompañada del abogado, un contable, una asistente, el chofer-escolta y cuatro escoltas adicionales, uno de ellos estará dentro de la sala de juntas con el personal que se vaya mandando ahí conforme avancemos en la auditoria y supervisión, entraré primero y directamente en las oficinas presidenciales sin avisar con anticipación y no tengan posibilidad de alertar a los demás de la empresa en cuestión, las secretarias por lo general son muy chismosas y no siempre están en sus puestos por su capacidad intelectual sino por físico y hacer cochinadas con el jefe, así que para ello estará la asistente con titulo universitario en administración o economía que atenderá las llamadas telefónicas coordinándolas con la agenda y nos elaborará un informe detallado del puesto como lo encuentra según su evaluación, marcando las deficiencias en el desempeño de la secretaria en planilla y también en que es efectiva, el cual comprobaré personalmente hasta que se gane mi confianza total con su desempeño._

_._

_- __Cuarto: quiero una investigación a fondo de cada persona en planilla de todas las empresas, también de los propietarios de las empresas proveedoras de insumos, no quiero que nos pase lo mismo que aparece en esos periódicos, no trabajaremos con gente con antecedentes penales con faltas graves, gente que tiene prejuicios raciales o con grandes capitales hechos de la noche a la mañana sin que puedan ser justificados y comprobados de su procedencia, solo quiero gente que cubra el requisito intelectual para su cargo y que sea comprobable por su desempeño, trabajadora, honrada y leal en jefaturas, no caras bonitas que no saben hacer nada, ni gente que solo llegue a sentarse y exigir que los demás sin titulo pero con capacidad intelectual hagan su trabajo, tampoco quiero gente con problemas de personalidad o desordenes psicológicos en jefaturas, no son aptos sin ayuda profesional para un cargo así a los cuales se les buscará ayudar si es necesario según su situación familiar._

_._

_- Quinto: Cada empresa debe contar con una clínica donde llegarán varios especialistas intercalándose los días, entre ellos no debe faltar el traumatólogo, el psicólogo, odontólogo, cardiólogo y el pediatra ya que también quiero que se acondicione una guardería para los hijos de los empleados; tengo la teoría que si estás en un ambiente agradable, estás de mejor animo y eso ayuda a que tu desempeño mejore considerablemente tanto físico como mental y si estás con buena salud es mucho mejor, aplicándolo a los empleados esto nos refleja una mayor productividad si o si, aparte si cuidamos de sus hijos nos evitamos el que estén distraídos por ellos o que tengan que abandonar su puesto si estos enfermos, les ayudamos y nos ayudamos con eso, a la vez que nos evitamos conflictos con sindicalistas o revoltosos ya que estarán contentos con el trato que reciben, no cualquier empresa lo hace y eso también nos colocaría a nivel empresarial en otro nivel de mayor popularidad y aceptación en el mercado._

_._

_- Sexto: Quiero formar talleres de formación ocupacional donde __pagarán una cuota voluntaria, les enseñamos un oficio a los que asistan y al mismo tiempo nos encargamos de que nuestros futuros empleados estén capacitados por así decirlo a nuestro gusto para efectuar los diversos trabajos que les propondríamos por medio de la cooperativa, estos serían negocios donde los pobres y de clase media en su mayoría serían los clientes abriéndonos así mercado en cada sector y los que quieran trabajos en empresas mas grandes pues los jalamos a las que ya existen o que se podrían formar en un futuro._

_. _

_- Así que de entrada en eso necesito ayuda de ustedes con todo lo legal, la investigación de todo el personal de planilla, el contacto pronto con los del banco para la compra de una de estas empresas textiles y demás esta decirles que están invitados a ser mis socios o inversionistas ya que necesitaré importar telas para lanzar la producción, yo mañana mismo me pongo a investigar que tipo de ropa creaban cada una y cual era la que mas demanda tenia así para partir de ahí, iniciar todo lo relacionado a una nueva línea y marca, cuando ustedes digan nos podremos reunir nuevamente – _les dije a todos los cuales de inmediato se pusieron a repartirse tareas y yo no pude estar mucho más feliz, este sin duda es uno de los mejores cumpleaños de mi vida…

Todos mis logros van dedicados a ti mamita Renee, se que estarías muy feliz con este proyecto y mis decisiones actuales, estoy siguiendo tus palabras de manera inconciente, creo que tu siempre supiste o tuvisteis una idea a grandes rasgos que esto pasaría. Pero no me importa el peso que cargue, si es para ayudar a otros lo haré una y mil veces, solo estaría dando un poco de lo mucho que yo tengo.

_._

_-__ Hola Familia, Feliz cumpleaños Bells – _dijo esa voz que yo había extrañado tanto en todos estos meses de ausencia, mi papi Charlie ya estaba presente cargado de muchos regalos, no me resistí y salí corriendo a saludarlo, haciendo que soltara todo para poderme coger en el aire cuando yo salte para tirarme sobre él.

.

_- __Papito en verdad pudiste venir a tiempo, te extrañe muchísimo_ - le dije llenándolo de besos así como el lo hizo también mientras me abrazaba muy fuerte - _podemos ir juntos antes de la fiesta a ver a mama y dejarle flores al cementerio si puedes o sino hasta después ya que la fiesta empieza a las 12:00 m, el nono desde muy temprano preparo las fresias, así que no te preocupes que ya están listas, vendrán amigos de mi edad y también los nuevos que hice con la nivelación, los muchachos vendrán antes de las 11:45am para ayudar con la parrillada según ellos pero es para comerse el pastel de chocolate que preparó mi Nana, antes que vengan mis amigos de la escuela – _le termine de decir a modo de confesión en el oído, a lo que mi papito soltó una gran carcajada, siempre trato de hacerlo reír lo más posible este día porque se cuanto le duelo aun que mi mamita ya no este con nosotros_._

_._

… 

* * *

><p>Gracias de antemano a todas las que me siguen y me tienen en sus favorite's y alerta's, espero les haya gustado o sino háganmelo saber, acepto cualquier tipo de sugerencias, criticas, tomatazos, una noche completa con Edward jajajaja, un fin de semana con él en una playa paradisíaca, en fin de todo jajaja.<p>

Perdón por el retrazo, hasta la próxima ;) 


	7. Celebraciones, El Barco Zarpa

**Los personajes principales ****de la historia no me pertenecen sino a nuestra amada escritora S. M. **

**( La ****trama es mía espero que sea de su agrado)**

_- Diálogos_

_- Pensamientos escuchados_

_- "cosas dichas por otro personaje"_

En este capitulo habrán varios POV, algunos más cortos que otros, pero ya se aproxima el encuentro entre algunos Cullen's con Bells.

Espero les guste ;)

.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>La vida secreta de Swan, Bella Swan<strong>__**"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Cap. **__**7 Celebraciones, El Barco Zarpa**_

_**.**_

**POV ****SULPICIA 09/92**

.

.

Estoy sumamente feliz, aun me costaba creer que mi pequeña ha crecido tanto y en tan poco tiempo, más orgullosa de ella no puedo estar, nunca deja de sorprendernos con sus acciones y su gran corazón, cambia todo a su alrededor llenando de luz todo lo que toca o esta a su alcance.

.

Como no apoyarla y confiar ciegamente en ella si lo que intenta hacer es otra muestra de su gran corazón, yo no podría cortarle sus alas aunque tenga miedo de que esto la afecte, pero como lo ha expuesto, se que esta tomando medidas preventivas ella misma para no exponerse al mundo entero, los humanos la tratarían como una rata de laboratorio y eso es algo que nos asusta.

.

Podemos protegerla, mantenerla en un lugar seguro lejos del mundo, pero no queremos recluirla a vivir en las sombras, no queremos llevara al lugar de donde nos saco, así que solo podemos buscar su personal privado, que estará con ella en todo esto, espero que los elegidos sean tan leales a ella como los Nonos de mi pequeña, ellos son la mejore elección que pudimos hacer, en dos horas o menos llamare a los periódicos y radios para informar del requerimiento del personal que ella pidió de entrada, así como para cubrir la planilla del otro turno extra y que estos envíen sus hojas de vida personal al apartamento.

.

Me encargare de la construcción de las guarderías y clínicas una vez terminemos de investigar a todos los empleados; todos iniciaremos hoy mismo, cuando todos los invitados se retiren nos repartiremos en 3 grupos rumbo a cada empresa para adquirir un listado completo de todo el personal y evaluar las instalaciones desde todos los ángulos, ha Bells le encantará tener el plano de la distribución de cada oficina y construcción de todo la estructura.

.

Oh! ahí viene Charlie, ya me imagino lo feliz que se pondrá mi pequeña cuando lo vea después de tantos meses, quién diría que yo llevo el control del tiempo ahora, pero es que estando lejos de mi pequeña los segundos se vuelven años.

.

.

…

* * *

><p><strong>POV CHARLIE 0992**

.

.

Mientras sacaba todos los regalos que le traje a mi hija no pude evitar pensar que hace cinco años era el hombre más feliz del universo por tener a Renee y nuestra hija, pero rápido eso cambió al formarse un gran vació en mi pecho por su ausencia física, aun veo el rostro de Renee en mi mente, ojala no se hubiera ido, a lo mejor pudiera estar mas tiempo en casa con mi pequeña, sin anhelarla tanto.

.

Bella siempre me levanta el ánimo y más en esta fecha, es mi fortaleza cuando yo como su padre debería de serlo y no puedo hacer eso, aun duele mucho haber perdido a Renne, pero aun más en mi ego de hombre saber que no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para ser un pilar para nuestra hija sino el eslabón débil, por eso paso de misión en misión tratando de reforzar una coraza alrededor de ese dolor y poder superar la perdida de mi Rene y no seguir entristeciendo la su vida de nuestra hija con mi melancolía eterna.

_._

Llegando a tercer piso pude ver que todos estaban reunidos en una de las mesas y todo estaba organizado ya para la fiesta de mi pequeña, este es el momento de celebrar y ser feliz en la medida de lo posible por ella misma, se lo debo por mi abandono de mas de 6 meses sin verla.

_._

_- Hola Familia, Feliz cumpleaños Bells – _les dijes a modo de saludo pero de inmediato la cabecita de Bells salio entre el respaldo de la silla que ocultaba si presencia, tire todo al piso cuando se lanzo a mis brazos.

.

Cuanto ha crecido mi hija, esta más hermosa que de costumbre y con esa luz que ilumina todo a su alrededor, me hacen sentirme mal por perderme de cada momento de su vida, pero necesito tiempo para sanar mis heridas y después venir renovado a ella, siendo un hombre al 100%, no como ahora que no me considero como tal.

.

_- __Papito en verdad pudiste venir a tiempo, te extrañe muchísimo_ - me dijo Bells rebosando felicidad hasta por los poros, la llené de besos así como ella me lleno a mi después, auch ya abraza fuerte mi pequeña - _podemos ir juntos antes de la fiesta a ver a mama y dejarle flores al cementerio si puedes o sino hasta después ya que la fiesta empieza a las 12:00 m, el nono desde muy temprano preparo las fresias, así que no te preocupes que ya están listas, vendrán amigos de mi edad y también los nuevos que hice con la nivelación, los muchachos vendrán antes de las 11:45am para ayudar con la parrillada según ellos, pero es para comerse el pastel de chocolate que preparó mi Nana, antes que vengan mis amigos de la escuela – _ como digo ella es mi fortaleza por mucho que me cueste admitirlo, esta no es una relación padre-hija sino que hija-padre, eh ahí por que no me siento un hombre completo.

_._

Después de saludar a toda la familia de mi hija y conversar un rato con ellos, fuimos a buscar a los nonos que nos recibieron alegres con nuestro respectivo pedazo de pastel de chocolate, indiscutiblemente no puedo estar en contra de lo dicho por mi hija, los muchachos vendrán más temprano solo por esta delicia de pastel, los nonos son como si fueran sus propios abuelos por la edad y por consentidores.

.

Una vez en el cementerio mi hija fue a colocarle las nuevas flores a la tumba de Renee, después de eso comenzó a contarle su vida en este tiempo, yo me quede escuchando atento todo, informándome de cosas que desconocía, como que el próximo sábado será una competencia de karting y ella será una de las competidoras, mejor el general estaba al tanto de esto y yo no, para colmo sus dos hijos participarán y buena parte del cuartel estará presente para cubrir sus apuestas.

.

- _Mamita yo se que tu nunca nos abandonas y que desde donde estás nos cuidas mucho a los dos, quiero que le hables a mi papito como a mi, dile por favor que estás a su lado siempre, recuérdaselo otra vez para que pueda borrar esa tristeza de sus ojos cuando cree que nadie lo mira, solo así el podrá salir adelante con su vida, tu sabes muy bien cual es su destino y para seguirlo debe sanar_ - dijo mi hija dejándome sorprendido por lo que estaba diciendo, nunca le pude ocultar mi dolor por lo visto y que era eso de mi destino - _ya es tiempo que te vea y no solo te escuche no crees o sino creerá que esta loquito_ – termino de decir ladeando la cabeza y sacándome la lengua, le iba a decir algo pero un resplandor frente a nosotros nos cegó un momento.

.

"_Tienes toda la razón mi princesa, siempre estoy con ustedes en todo momento, nunca los he abandonado, no importa que tan lejos estén el uno del otro, con ambos estoy siempre y no sabes cuan orgullosa estoy de ti mi pequeño sol, sabes el nombre de eclipse no suena nada mal, sería un buen nombre para tus propias creaciones, los demás te apoyarán en todo lo que les pidas y este a su alcance, mantén todo hermético, tu hermano puede ser la cara de respaldo y apoyo en público, aparte que también será tu apoyo incondicional siempre, sigue con tus inventos también los necesitarás más pronto de lo que te imaginas de ser posible antes de hacer el recorrido hazlo, y lo más importante mi cielo felicidades por todos tus logros, de estar contigo físicamente ya te hubiera hecho miles de fiestas por todo lo alto para celebrar cada uno de los muchos que llevas" _ - le dijo Rene a nuestra hija mirándola con una sonrisa tierna en su rostro y guiñándole un ojo, estaba mucho mas hermosa de lo que recordaba, vestida de blanco y con un resplandor que la hacia ver angelical.

.

- _No importa que no puedas Mamita, con la intención cuenta y no sabes las ganas que tenía de verte nuevamente, solo en mis sueños podía verte en la cama del hospital cuando dijiste: "Isabella Marie Swan serás la niña mas consentida del mundo no importa que yo no este contigo físicamente pero siempre estaré para ti cuidando de ti y tu padre, son lo mejor de mi vida nunca lo olviden los amo y los amare siempre, cuídense mutuamente"; recuerdo todo lo que dijiste mamita, así que por eso siempre he sido feliz porque tu me amas y siento que me acompañas, ahhh gracias pero también es merito tuyo sin tu ayuda y la de papa yo no estaría enfrente de ambos _ – le dijo Bells saltando de alegría.

.

Casi se me salen los ojos cuando nuestra hija dijo eso, como es posible que mejor ella que solo era una bebe de minutos de nacida recuerdo eso muy bien y lo tenga presente y yo no, aparte todo lo que escuche de Renee después que me sacaran de la sala pense que eran cosas de mi imaginación no que fuera ella propiamente y si mi hija no estuviera hablando con ella en verdad creeria que estoy loco, como varias veces que la escucho decirme que sea fuerte que ella me ama y que nunca me ha abandonado.

.

_Charlie mi vida __porque no me haz hecho caso, hablo contigo pero actúas luego como si no me hubieras escuchado, espero que hoy si sepas que nunca te abandone y recuerdes cada cosa que te pedí, tienes que ser fuerte por ambas, te lo pido por el amor que me tienes comienza a vivir pero de verdad no solo a sobrevivir _ - me dijo Renee mirándome a los ojos, cuando nuestras miradas se juntaron, quede prendido de ella y un calor agradable se instalo mi pecho, llenando el vacío que sentía y llenándome de paz.

.

"_Una vida se transforma mientras otra empieza con luz propia, recuérdalo mi vida"__ se te hace conocido eso Charlie, yo te lo dije una vez y te lo repito siempre, así grábatelo muy bien en esa cabeza tuya y ya no seas terco ni cabezota, mírame este es mi lugar, cumplí con la misión que tenía, ahora quiero que ambos sigan con las suyas que les restan millones de cosas._

.

_Ya no puedo seguir más tiempo de esta forma visible, quiero que sepan que los amo mucho, nunca los abandonaré y son lo mej__or que me pudo pasar en mi vida, ahora si, laaaargo a celebrar el doble ambos, porque tienen que hacerlo por mi también y hasta siempre amores _– terminó de decirnos Renee antes de desaparecer pero la sensación de paz y el calor agradable seguía en el mismo lugar.

.

- _Hasta siempre mamita, yo también te quiero mucho y de eso no lo dudes todo será por ambas, disfrutaré todo lo posible y al mismo tiempo seguiré mis inventos sin detenerme, especificaré muy bien mi horario para no dejar nada fuera, lo prometo_ – le dijo Bells mirando directamente donde Renee había estado un par de minutos atrás

.

_- __Bells gracias por ser mi hija, no se que seria de mi sin ti, te amo pequeña nunca lo olvides, perdóname por dejarte tanto tiempo sola, tratare de solucionar eso ya verás_ – le dije a mi pequeña tomándola en brazos y dándole besos en la frente.

.

_- __Papito no te preocupes que eso lo hacías por que estabas mal, pero hoy ya te sientes mejor, así que ya nos podemos ir, mamita a dicho que es hora de celebrar, moveos llegaremos tarde y la cumpleañera tiene que estar presente antes que los chicos se terminen todo el pastel de chocolate de mi Nana_ – me dijo mi niña riéndose de los chicos glotones de pastel.

.

Me encanta cuando se deja consentir y actúa como la niña que es, aunque estoy conciente que dista de ello mucho, es muy madura y con una inteligencia fuera de lo normal para muchos, se que lo hace para hacernos feliz al dejar que hagamos las cosas por ella y la tratemos como si aun fuera una bebe, pero es que eso es para mí, mi bebe, no quiero que crezca porque eso significa que me dejará solo algún día, lastima todo el tiempo que perdí y no estuve a su lado revolcándome en mi dolor, yendo de misión en misión para sanar, cuando la cura siempre la tuve enfrente de mis narices.

.

A partir de hoy luchare por pasar más tiempo en familia y disfrutar de mi hija tanto como la vida me lo permita, quiero ser parte de su felicidad así como ella es mi felicidad.

.

…

* * *

><p><strong>POV BELLA 091992**

.

.

Me sentía súper feliz por todo lo que pasó este día, al fin había vuelto a ver a mi mamita Renee, yujuuuu eso fue súper porque le ayudó mucho a mi papito Charlie y aunque el me prometió pasar más tiempo conmigo se que su trabajo y deber para con el país no lo dejará, pero como dije la intención es la que cuenta y siempre tendré presente que desea estar a mi lado.

.

Celebre mi cumpleaños con todos los que quiero y son importantes para mí, aparte de la familia completa de mis amigos de la escuela que estuvo presente, a ultima hora se me ocurrió que si sus padres eran tan buenos como sus hijos estos podrían estar en mi planilla, eso si cumplían con mis requisitos principales de ser honrados, leales, trabajadores, con ética profesional, sin problemas psicológicos, ni record criminal, en pocas palabras deben estar limpios, ya después según su capacidad pues se les ofrecerá el empleo pero antes nop, ma' Su dijo que se encargaría de eso.

Más tarde mis primas con las mamas de algunos de mis amigos fueron en las camionetas de la casa a recoger al resto de la familia faltante y así que todos estuvieran presentes, jugamos guerras en la piscina, estuvimos en el trampolín, en los juegos del parque, hicimos competencias de comer algodón de azúcar, los adultos fue de hot dog, el juego de capturar la bandera en el parque, carrera de obstáculos, estuvimos bailando, saltando y gritando, cantamos chicos contra chicas, la fiesta termino nueve horas después de iniciar, cuando comenzaron a caer los primeros rendidos.

.

Mi familia me dio una sensacional sorpresa Stone, mi hermanito desde hoy se instaló permanentemente en la habitación del frente, iba a vivir con nosotros y ya portaba el escudo de mi familia, eso me hizo sumamente feliz porque mi familia de vampiros lo acepto como un hijo más.

.

Celebramos también su incorporación formal a la familia, el nono a su modo le dio la bienvenida diciéndole que si mantenía lejos de mi a todos los mocosos, piojosos se podría ganar un pedazo mas grande de pastel de chocolate.

.

Todo el mundo en la fiesta se hizo amigo del otro, eso fue lo mejor, no hubieron discusiones ni comentarios fuera de lugar, todo fue armonía, como si fuésemos una gran familia, estuvo todo de lujo.

.

Todos quedamos en reunirnos otra vez el sábado, los muchachos pasarían a recoger a cada familia de mis amigos en mis camionetas jajaja si lo se un poco presumible de mi parte pero es que son mías, tengo 5 que son mías propiamente, aparte de 5 autos, por lo tanto los chicos se vendrán del cuartel a casa con Stone y de acá saldrán a buscarlos para llevarlos a la pista.

.

El sábado es la competencia por categorías y adicional a esa después se hará la mía con los hijos pijos del general y otros amigos de ellos, jajaja las apuestas están casi parejas ya que no saben aun que el general esta de mi parte jajaja, por eso casi la mayoría del cuartel esta a favor de ellos, claro solo los que me conocen de verdad están conmigo y apostando fuerte.

.

Toda mi familia vampirica ya se fueron a iniciar la misión, en estos momentos es cuando escucho una y otra vez las mismas palabras "_tu mi cielo tendrás un gran peso en tus hombros pero sabrás como salir adelante siempre airosa estoy orgullosa de ti y siempre lo estaré te amo" _ como recuerdo esas palabras ni yo misma lo se, pero de lo que estoy totalmente segura es que siento que hago lo correcto y apenas estoy iniciando, como cuando me inscribí en ninpo, todo lo siento parte de un todo mucho más grande.

.

Que tan grande será lo que me espera, ni idea aun no lo sé, pero lo que si se, es que si sigo dándole vueltas a la cabeza mañana no me querré levantar para ir a clases y así poco a poco sentí que Morfeo me reclamo en sus brazos.

.

.

…

**POV EDWARD ****09/1992**

.

.

Aburrido, aburrido, aburrido y mucho más aburrido, todo es lo mismo de siempre, desde que soy un moustro todo me resulta repetitivo por donde vaya, la mente humana es la misma nunca cambia es como si fuera un reloj, esta dando vueltas en el mismo lugar con los mismos típicos pensamientos de siempre, nunca uno nuevo es un fastidio total, demasiado monótono y sin sentido.

.

No se como mis hermanos se puede emocionar por cualquier cosas, bueno al menos Ally y Emmet son los que parecen niños de 5 años muchas veces, aunque Emmet lo parece siempre; Jasper siempre acompaña a Ally donde ella quiera ir y comparte parte de su alegría y entusiasmo, aunque si hay muchas personas a su alrededor prefiere quedarse en casa ya que aun no se acostumbra a nuestra dieta; Rosalie bueno ella es un caso aparte, nada que no sea ella misma tiene importancia, muchas veces me pregunto como la aguanta Emmet, es demasiado vanidosa y egoísta, pero bueno mejor no digo más que de todos modos quiera o no es mi hermana.

.

Estar rodeados de humanos me tiene enfermo, todos con pensamientos lascivos dirigidos hacia mis nosotros, pero en especial dirigidos hacia Rosalie porque busca llamar la atención de toda la población masculina y hacia mí por ambas bandos ugh que asco, no importa la edad o estatus civil siempre piensan lo mismo.

.

Ojala pase rápido el tiempo y tengamos vacaciones, así me libro de todos estos molestos humanos por unos días y doy un respiro de todos estos repulsivos pensamientos.

.

Tan sumergido estaba que si no es por Jasper no me doy cuenta que había sonado el timbre y todos estaban saliendo, ni que Ally estaba teniendo una visión.

.

_- __Ally amor dime que vistes porque estas tan emocionada que era_ –decía Jasper aun con Ally entre sus brazos ocultándola aun de la vista de todos, aunque esta acabara de salir de su trance.

.

_- __Dentro de un mes y medio una nueva empresa textil llamada Eclipse en Estados Unidos iniciará y será un cohete en la bolsa de valores dentro de unos meses más, todo el mundo querrá tener acciones en la empresa y trabajar con ellos, inicia solo fabricando telas; invitará a las mejores marcas de ropa alrededor del mundo a una cena donde les presentará su catálogo y pactarán ayudarle a una cena-desfile-subasta donde lo recaudado será entregado a una ONG llamada Amanecer para crear un hogar para los que no tienen uno y un taller de enseñanza ocupacional gratuito abierto para todo el que desee aprender –_ termino de contar Alice saltado en los brazos de Jasper, debo reconocer que al fin algo sorprendente para los humanos ya que todos son unos egoístas que no tienen buenos sentimientos ni pensamientos que no sean para su propia persona.

.

_- Bueno entonces quieres que compremos acciones en esa empresa o estarás pensando en ir a esa cena-desfile-subasta, porque si es solo por ayudar también puedo hacerme cargo de ello con solo llamar_ – le dijo Jasper a una Alice que no paraba de saltar, _que no quiera ir, que no quiera ir, que no quiera ir… _jajajaja los pensamientos de Jasper son cómicos y con toda razón, Alice es mi hermanita favorita pero es un pequeño demonio hiperactivo de por si pero con todo lo relacionado a la moda y compras es 100 veces peor jajaja, _gracias hermano pero no es gracioso o quieres que le diga que estas emocionado por ir también _me amenazo Jasper a lo que yo temblé prácticamente y pare de reírme internamente (como lo hago desde varias décadas atrás) eso sería un suicidio, tanto por mi hermana que es un duende del demonio, también por todas las personas hormonales y lujuriosas que estarán presentes llenas de pensamientos asquerosos, recorriéndome de pies a cabeza sin ningún tipo de descaradamente o pudor.

.

- _Jasper sería maravilloso que llamaras para investigar más de esta ONG y ayudar permanentemente si sus proyectos son tan buenos como los que ejecutarán según mi visión, pero también me gustaría ir porque serán diseños exclusivos únicos_ – le dijo Alice haciendo un puchero con el que se veía tan tierna, a ver que esta pensando hacer esta duende… _sería fantástico ir, pero donde me meto la comida si no podré llevar bolso grande por ser una cena, por la visión se que mis hermanos tendrán que comer pero y yo?_ ….QUE? eso si que no, Alice está loca si piensa que yo iré, si antes pensé que sería un suicidio esta vez si lo seria en su totalidad.

.

- _Bueno entonces al llegar a casa veo de llamar para informarnos ok, será mejor que nos vayamos a nuestros salones_ – le dijo Jasper a lo que todos salimos de ahí, a seguir con mi aburrimiento eterno, como odio asistir a clases aburridas y sin sentido donde los profesores casi nunca saben de lo que hablan.

.

.

…

* * *

><p><strong>POV BELLA 091992**

.

.

Si al fin ya estoy aquí rumbo a las pistas con mi papito en su Chevrolet Suburban blindada del año y los nanos que invite también a venir, no era justo que se quedarán solitos en la casa mientras todos salíamos a disfrutar del día, ellos también son parte de mi familia así que no podían quedarse de lado.

.

Después de las competencias nos iremos de camping así que Nana y yo hicimos muchos emparedados para todos y como todos somos unos glotones tuvimos que ocupar dos enormes cestas de picnic para guardar todo.

.

Mi hermanito lleva las bebidas en su Jeep Cherokee 4x4 '90 (la compró de segunda mano por su propio esfuerzo), no se vino con nosotros porque tiene que pasar sacando a la familia Johnson-Smith, bueno mejor les especifico quienes la forman, ósea Molly con 5 años, Katty 10 y sus padres Kelly 34 y Lenin 35, todos son muy humildes, cariñosos, alegres y muy aplicados, pero lo malo dejan que la gente los pisotee a excepción de Molly y Katty que con mi ayuda aprendieron a levantar la cabeza, así que ellos ya están encabezando mi lista.

.

De hecho el lunes empiezan un curso de superación y liderazgo impartido por tío Marco, todos los que ya están en la lista de favoritos recibieron la invitación con un documento a firmar confirmando la asistencia y un cheque como adelanto del pago total que recibirán al finalizar el curso y un justificante médico para el trabajo actual jajaja no dejamos escapar ni una; con todo eso garantizábamos su participación inmediata.

.

Todas las bases legales para empezar están listas, el terreno ya era de mi propiedad gracias a Renee que invirtió mucho en bienes y raíces, pero todos los alrededores mi familia dijo que buscarían obtenerlos para futuras expansiones con miras de formar una ciudadela, eso si usarán sus identidades extranjeras que están respaldadas por años y así yo pueda comprárselas legalmente ya que no acepto regalos que generen anomalías en la empresa, los planos para el edificio sede de Corporaciones Eclipse & S ya esta más que listo, todo va viento en popa.

.

Con respecto al resto de mis amigos pues los muchachos van por ellos también en mis otras camionetas, por factor espacio.

.

Jeff Moore y Lance Taylor irán en dos vehículos por la Familia Torres-Díaz: Mai 1 año, Fer 5, Wendy 8, Mar Julie 12 y sus papas Nina 35 y Marlon 35; es la familia más numerosa de mis amigos y son los más trabajadores e inteligentes de todos, ambos señores son extranjeros, terminaron sus estudios con becas y trabajando medios turnos, consiguieron graduarse con honores, pero por venir de cunas pobres y ser hijos de inmigrantes son explotados duramente en sus empleos, a pesar de tener mejores títulos que sus jefes.

.

Jason Anderson le toco la Familia González-Perez: Lupy 5 años, Nachi 7, sus papas Maria 32 y Max 34; Jesús Martínez le toco la Familia Wilson-Miler: Tony 5, Frank 10, Grace 35 e Ian 36 y por último Kenth White por la Familia Williams-Thompson: Matt y Perl Rose 10 ambos son gemelos y sus padres Madison 33 y Matthew 35.

.

Todos ellos mis amigos desde mi fiesta, todos nos llevamos de maravilla, todos congeniamos muy bien, hasta al Nono les parecieron buena gente que es el más desconfiado de todos jajajaja, tan lindo mi viejito gruñón.

.

_- __Se puede saber porque esa sonrisita tan picara niña Bells, que esta tramando ahora, no me diga que con sus amiguitos nos sacarán más canas hoy_ – me dijo mi nana con su típica sonrisa y mirada tierna, interrumpiendo el hilo de mis divagaciones.

.

_- __Quien yooooo, para nada, solo estoy feliz porque todos pasaremos el día juntos_ – le dije y como buena niña le puse mi mejor sonrisa inocente.

- _Oh no Bells es cierto lo que dice la Nana, así que no trates de desviar nuestra atención, desde hace un rato te venia observando por el retrovisor_ – me dijo riendo mi papi, haciendo que el nano que estaba en el asiento del copiloto junto a mi papi girara para verme.

.

_- __Bueno esta bien, estaba recordando lo bien que congeniamos todos e mi fiesta con las familias completas de mis amigos de la escuela, tanto así que hasta tú nono parecisteis aceptarlos_ – le dije sonriendo y poniendo la carita que nunca falla, provocando que todos estallaran en carcajadas al conocer como es el nono y tal parece ser que el nono no se ofendió por mi comentario uffff.

.

_- __Ese fue todo un milagro que no sacara a relucir su discurso favorito, al ver niños en la casa jajajaja y más cuando todos jugaban juntos cualquier clase de juego_ – dijo mi Nana aun riéndose, lo que provoco que el Nono parara de inmediato.

.

_- __Oye que lo hice únicamente por no arruinar la fiesta y que conste que no pienso dejar que esos mocosos intenten algo más con la niña, verdad niña Bells que usted sabe que todos ellos tienen piojos, mocos, huelen mal, nunca se bañan bien y están llenos de gérmenes_ – dijo el nono en tono indignado para luego dirigirse a mi causando las carcajadas de los demás.

.

_- __Si Nono yo se muy bien eso, por eso a los más apestosos les ganare hoy ya lo verás_ – le dije guiñándole un ojo y sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

.

_- __No se como me mantendré quieto para no sacarla de ahí, pero trataré de comportarme solo porque se lo prometi niña Bella eso si, sigo sin aprobar que las niñas hagan cosas de hombres_ – termino de decir el Nono refunfuñando y sentándose bien en el asiento tirándole indirectas a mi papi, que eso es peligroso, de niñosy bla bla con sus cosas machistas jajaja.

.

_- __No le haga caso niña Bella, ese hombre gruñón está emocionado y súper feliz de verla en la competencia, anoche no se podía dormir diciendo que usted tenia que ganarles a todos y que ya quería ver a esos mocosos perder lo que apostaron en su contra_ – me dijo mi nana haciendo mi sonrisa mas grande y que papa riera a carcajadas.

.

_- __Mujer lengua larga, no se puede confiar en ellas señor, porque todo cuentan_ – dijo refunfuñando más el Nono dirigiéndose a papa – _no sabe usted señor como va el % de las apuestas, los mocosos malcriados me hicieron apostar también, así que quiero saber con cuanto voy a ganar._

.

_- __Esa si es una gran sorpresa, ya veras que ganamos Jaime, mira pues que solo los muchachos, tu y yo estamos con Bells, en total 8, oh y también Lenin, Marlon, Ian, Max y Matthew, 13 posiblemente contra más de 70_ – le dijo mi papi al nono.

.

_- __Wow eso quiere decir que yo también apostaré por mi yupiiiii, aparte del premio también tendré dinero extra siiiiii, ya verán como los haré comer polvo a todos, en cada apuesta será de 1/5 y en 5 ocasiones eso es genial, lo que quiere decir que será mejor que el banco cierre antes de iniciar cada competencia para mayor legalidad no creen_ – les dije súper emocionada, entre más dinero gana más podré destinar para mis experimentos, wiii todo lo que obtenga hoy será para ellos jajaja es que no puedo dejar nada de lado, aparte le prometí a mama que seguiría con ellos.

.

- _Hija no es porque quiera ser pesimista pero también debes estar conciente que Nick, Owen y sus amigos están en categorías diferentes, con mucha más experiencia que tu por sus edades_ – me dijo papá dándome una sonrisa de disculpas, a lo que yo solo negué con la cabeza dejando salir una sonora carcajada – _no quiero que por ello te pongas pesimistas pero por si acaso trata de disfrutar que es lo importante ok _ - me dijo papa con la duda marcada en la voz.

.

- _Oh papá todos se llevarán una mega sorpresa el día de hoy, si les digo que los haré comer polvo es porque así será y todo lo que ellos apuesten será para nosotros jajajaja _ – le dije con una sonrisa completa para que ni de broma pensara dudar de mi palabra.

.

_- __Bueno damas y caballero hemos llegado, y que quede claro hija yo siempre te apoyaré en todo pase lo que pase, tu eres una niña súper especial y no dudo de tu palabra, aparte eres muy madura para tu edad y sabes lo que haces, así que ahora familia a disfrutar del fin de semana se a dicho_ – dijo papa súper emocionado, la verdad que después de hablar con mama, papa ha cambiado para mejorar muchísimo.

.

- _BELLAAAAA AQUIIII_ – me gritaron a coro mis amigos de la escuela que estaban casi brincando de la emoción, ninguno de ellos había estado antes en un lugar como este y hoy tendrá la oportunidad de conducir por primera vez el que pueda hacerlo, pero con supervisión.

.

Mientras nos íbamos acercando pude ver que todos tenían puestas gorras Niké color blancas con el logo y un "BELLS" en negro, wow cuando pasó eso que ni me entere antes y quién las mandaría hacer.

.

- _Hola a todos otra vez, hermanita al fin llegas, ya estábamos pensando en irte a traer para que dejes comiendo polvo a todos los pijos, lastima que no te guste andar celular para llamarte_ – me dijo Stone abrazándome, antes de ser rodeada por mis amigos de la escuela.

.

- _Bella podemos ir a ver los karts, tu hermano nos dijo que hasta que tú llegaras nos llevarían verlos, así todos íbamos juntos_ – me dijo una muy emocionada Nachi, antes que los demás dijeran algo más.

.

- _Claro así les muestro una sorpresa pero me tiene que acompañar Stone, solo termino de saludar a los demás y nos vamos_ – les dije a mis amigos, después me puse a saludar a todos al mismo tiempo que les pedía que me acompañaran adonde estaba la sorpresa y dar una vuelta por donde tenia mis karts, siiii porque ya tengo 2 uno de una plaza y otro de 2.-

.

- _Los que faltan de gorras aquí las tienen, pónganselas todos, así nadie de nuestro bando queda fuera de distintivo y no nos ponemos como cangrejos por el sol_ – nos dijo Martínez dándonos las gorras ya que papa, los nanos y yo no teníamos.

.

- _Como si eso fuera posible contigo mocoso maleducado, pero por esta te la valgo aunque tampoco nos pondríamos como cangrejos, solo a ti se te ocurre tal comparación, lo digo estos mocosos no pueden ni hablar_ – dijo el Nano fingiendo molestia pero con los ojos brillantes de emoción, todos nos largamos a reír por el pleito en juego que siguió con ese par.

.

- _Esta es la sorpresa que les tengo, los que quieran subirse a un karts lo pueden hacer en este de dos plazas, pero tienen que ponerse el equipo de seguridad para evitar lesiones y este de acá es mi kart que esta listo para la competencia, los que quieran dar una vuelta pueden hacerlo con Stone y los adultos que quieran usarlo esta a la disposición también_ – les dije a todos y de inmediato se hizo la fila de los que iban a dar una vuelta, cuando ya todos disfrutaron su vuelta salimos rumbo a nuestros lugares entre el público.

.

Primero vimos las de motos, cuando finalizaron fui a cambiarme para estar lista a la hora del llamado, revise bien mi kart y me subí solo esperando arrancar y colocarme en la línea.

.

Al principio todos se burlaban porque eran mayores, sus edades eran de 8 a 11 años, pero a mi eso no me importaba, estaba segura de ganarles y eso haría jajaja; dicho y hecho les gane sin mayor dificultad, los deje salir primero, en la primera curva rebasé a varios, después avance hasta colocarme a la delantera y llegue a la meta con gran ventaja pero aun no era tanta para evitar que las apuestas cambiaran mucho muajaja, no es bueno demostrar tus cartas al inicio de la partida, tu oponente se puede aprovechar de ello jajaja.

.

- _Bravooooo, lo logró, Bells lo logró, ganoooo, niña Bella ganooooó, mi princesa gano, yupiiii Bella ganooó, siii Bells los hizo comer polvo, etc_. – fueron los gritos que me llegaron una vez apague mi kart y salí a ver la llegada de los demás competidores jajajaja.

.

- _Yuuuuujuuuuuuu hoy si damas, caballeros, niños, niñas y bebe, están listos para reforzar sus apuestas jajajaja porque en las siguientes 5 seré la ganadora y por mayor margen_ – les dije a todos mientras pasaba de brazos en brazos para que me pudieron felicitar cada uno.

.

- _Como que por mayor margen_ – pregunto curioso papa a lo que todos callaron esperando la respuesta, solo Stone tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

.

_- __Resulta que esta pequeña granuja no dio su mejor esfuerzo, si no que les hace creer cual es su capacidad cuando esta es otra, a parte ya estudió los tiempos de cada uno, buscando superarlos con un margen amplio y anticipando cualquier novedad del oponente, subestimación del oponente coronel, principio básico para ganar_ – contesto Stone antes de que yo lo hiciera con una carcajada al final de su explicación, los muchachos, papa y mis amigos le siguieron a él riendo, pero los papas de estos tenían la boca abierta por la sorpresa e incredulidad – _son cosas básicas que aprendió hace años al pasar con militares tanto tiempo, lo usa siempre aun con nosotros y casi siempre nos gana cuando se lo propone y se prepara, por eso consiguió el respeto en la escuela para sus hijos sin recurrir a la violencia y esto que sabe como defenderse físicamente, después de pasar 3 años practicando con nosotros_.

.

_- __Todo lo que se propone lo logra, no es por nada pero gracias a Bells nosotros 6 hemos destacado más que los demás, bueno a excepción de Stone que ya nos gano en rango hace poco y siendo el menor de todos, pero ella es nuestra fuente de inspiración para superarnos, nos pone metas que con gusto alcanzamos o sino es capaz de castigarnos y negarnos el pastel de chocolate de la Nana_ – salió diciendo Anderson a lo que el resto se mostró de acuerdo y así siguió una conversación entre todos los adultos donde yo era el tema principal, con mis amigos nos pusimos a observar las demás competencias, hablar de lo que haríamos al llegar a la cabaña que papa posee cerca del río, donde haremos camping.

.

- _Vaya, vaya que tenemos aquí, si no es más que la pulguita de la que habló papa jajajaja pero si no es mas que una mocosa jajaja esto será dinero fácil chicos, tu que dices Nick_ – dijo el que reconocí como Owen por las fotos en la oficina del Gral, mis amigos quisieron hablar pero los detuve, mínimo ya saben que nunca me dejo jajajaja

.

- _No me digan que contra esta niñata tendré que competir, puaj yo no voy a perder mi tiempo con esta niñata, ni quiero aprovecharme de enanos que aun no tienen ni los dientes de leche completos, no se donde tenía el viejo la cabeza cuando nos pidió esto_ – dijo Nick con desprecio y asco en la voz y en el rostro, bueno si me tratan así creo que no tengo porque dejarme aparte tengo que demostrarles a mis amigos que no hay que tener miedo y que el que no arriesga no gana.

.

- _Estamos contigo Nick es perder el tiempo competir con chiquillas lloronas_ – dijo otro chico de unos 14 o 15 años desgarbado, lleno a barros y el pelo grasoso, con voz como si hubiera comido zompopos o con algo atorado en la garganta.

.

- _No será que tienen miedo de perder su dinero o sus kart porque yo les gane, por eso ponen excusas para no competir por miedo_ – les dije dándoles mi sonrisa mas inocente jajajaja, bien creo que hasta me podría hacer de un par de kart más para mis amigos jajajaja.

.

- _No serías capaz de ganarnos ni un centavo pulga y ya no digamos algún kart de nosotros jajaja no nos hagas reír gnomo_ – dijo otro chico de la misma edad casi de Owen ya que eran casi de la misma estatura.

.

_- __Bueno si lo pones de esa manera junten todo el dinero que pretendan apostar, yo se los duplicare de entrada y si no me creen que tengo ese dinero permítanme_ – les dije llamando a Stone y haciéndole señas para que me llevara mi bolso, una vez este me lo dio se quedo a la par mía porque ya sabía de lo que iba, jajaja me conoce tan bien.

.

_- __No creo que tengas tanto mocosa o piensas pedirle a este pelado dinero para pagar la apuesta jajajaja_ – dijo Nick riendo a carcajadas junto a los demás, Stone quiso contestarles pero le tome el brazo.

.

_- __Bueno si eso crees solo vean que no miento_ – le dije abriendo mi bolso que por todos lados se notaba que era de niña y mío, saque un buen fajo de billetes de $100 dejando ver que dentro portaba más, jajaja ayer gane $7,642.00 por apuesta, competencias, venta de trabajos y palabrotas - _yo no necesito de papi para conseguir mi propio dinero, yo solita lo puedo conseguir ganándole a llorones cobardes que fingen ser matones muy machitos y con aires de grandeza._

.

_- __Si como digas, igual no creo que una niñata como tu pueda ganarnos, no eres nada en comparación con nosotros, lo único que conseguirás es perder todo ese dinero que nosotros te ganaríamos aun con los ojos cerrados y que decir de tu kart_ – me dijo Nick de forma violenta con los demás riendo, bueno hoy es el momento de ver que tan duro caen jajajaja.

.

_- __Si tanto crees que ganarán hagamos algo, todo su dinero contra una cantidad igual por mi parte más mi kart para la primera carrera, si yo gano me llevo el dinero y les perdonare el kart, vamos estoy siendo generosa y les doy ventaja, si ustedes ganan el dinero duplicado y mi kart, en las siguientes lo haremos kart por kart, las carreras terminan cuando uno de los dos bandos quede sin kart; les parece el reto o temen perder y que los regañen y castiguen sus papitos al demostrar que no son lo suficientemente buenos para ganarle a una niña de 5 años que ni edad tienen para competir_ – les dije preparándome para tener 5 kart más ya que es hasta que algún bando quede sin kart jajaja, soy una genio jajajaja - _vamos no es mal reto les estoy dando ventajas de paso, eso si una vez iniciado el reto, el que se retire pierde lo ganado o su kart si no ha ganado nada aun._

.

_- __No necesitamos ventaja alguna niñata y claro que aceptamos será el dinero más fácil que conseguiré en mi vida, eso si te advierto luego no vayas a salir llorándole a tu papi porque te ganas, este muerto de hambre que sirva de algo_ – dijo Nick con desprecio y molesto por que tuvo que acceder al reto jajajaja.

.

- _Bueno pero si yo les gano a todos ustedes, todos tendrán que hacer algo extra, una disculpa pública enfrente a sus papitos y todos los presentes por habernos tratado mal, repitiendo cada palabra dicha por ustedes y que por decirlas se disculpan, ese será el bono extra de parte de ustedes así como el mío será el duplicarles el dinero, justo si o si, o es que dudan de su capacidad_ – les dije antes de que Stone dijera algo, no quiero que se meta en líos con sus superiores por unos pijos mimados y maleducados – _aun están a tiempo de retirarse como gallinitas antes de dar por cerrado el trato, trato hecho si o no_

.

- _Claro que trato hecho, no le tenemos miedo a ninguna mocosa, así que prepárate para perder al igual que todos los muertos de hambre limpia bota que te apoyan _ – dijo Owen con burla

.

- _Son $5 mil los que apostaremos en efectivo en este trato, espero que nos tengas listos nuestros $10 mil jajajajaja, si que será dinero fácil más lo que ganaremos por las apuestas colectivas jaja buena pasta por competir con una cría_ – termino diciendo uno de sus amigos con prepotencia y suficiencia, si supieran las que les espera jajaja, después se retiraron dejándonos solos para que yo pudiera estallar en carcajadas.

.

- _Bien tal parece ser que pronto tendré más kart para jugar todos juntos wiiiii, Stone diles a los demás sin que escuche nadie de nuestro grupo ok, y no te preocupes que los haré comer polvo de a poco para dar todo a la hora de competir con Nick, mínimo las apuestas subirán cuando escuchen los cambios, averigua e invierte todo como lo planeamos, llévate mi bolso y haz buen uso del contenido jajajaja, si acaso llego a perder ya lo repondré con lo guardado en la camioneta que son $25 mil ok_ – le dije a Stone regresándole mi bolso y dándole un abrazo para que se le olvidara lo que le dijeron esos pijos, todos mis amigos dieron gritos de emoción por el trato.

.

- _Claro que si hermanita, me encanta cuando te pones perversa, pero ojo no lo hagas siempre, solo cuando es necesario defenderse de los que pasan encima de los demás y no de las personas buenas, así que eso va para todos ustedes también niños_ – nos dijo Stone a todos a lo que mis amigos y yo contestamos con un siii, me despedí de todos para ir a revisar mi kart, después llego White para ayudarme a ponerle más combustible, jajaja ellos siempre se turnan para ayudarme.

.

_- __Bella pequeña, yo me quedaré acá por cualquier cosa, tenemos todas las herramientas por cualquier arreglo, ya revise las llantas y todo esta perfecto, así que ya sabes pequeña acaba con ellos, de ser posible ve detrás de Owen, que crean que vas perdiendo después acelera y rebásale, nunca uses la misma estrategia bueno esa fue la recomendación de todos, suerte pequeña y por favor que coman polvo jajajaja_ - me dijo White antes de darme el casco y un beso en la frente.

.

_- __Claro White en esta les haré caso, pero se cercioraron que nadie escucho la estrategia porque o sino la uso en la siguiente, se que cuando ya pierdan dos veces se pondrán pesados y si no me equivoco trataran de hacer trampa_ – le dije a White lo que espero de ellos, por el tipo de conducta se define de inmediato que no son buenos perdedores, ellos no conocen el respeto, violan las normas de buena educación y principios morales.

.

- _Traemos binoculares y los demás ya se dispersaron para vigilar los movimientos de esos pijos, ellos no tienen honor así que nos adelantamos a los hechos para demostrar la evidencia oportuna de alguna anomalía, bueno hoy si márchate ya y ha ganar se ha dicho_ – me dijo a lo que asentí.

.

Una vez se nos dio la señal de salida acelere un poco y me fui a la cola a una distancia de unos 5 a 10 mts según el caso al estar cerca de la meta presione acelerador hasta colocármele a la cola casi, después a la par varios mts hasta pasarle jajajaj yeeeahhh le gane al mocoso número 5, va uno faltan cuatro jajajaja, antes de estacionarme White ya estaba ahí con una gran sonrisa.

.

_- __Bien hecho pequeña ahora bájate, revisemos rápido como está para que no les dejemos mucho margen para planear, por el cobro no te preocupes Stone lo hará para reducir tiempo_ – me dijo White revisando las llantas primero y que estuvieran bien sujetas, la gas y demás cosas.

.

- _Hey ahí vienen junto con Stone molestos jajaja, ire a ver que quieren no te separes del kart por cualquier cosa y que los demás tengan los ojos en la pista_ – le dijo a White que llamo rápido a Martínez al celular para darle las indicaciones.

.

_- __Esta la ganaste niñata pero ni creas que las demás te las dejaremos ganar, Owen por consideración te dejo ganar, todo para hacer el juego más entretenido, pero en esta ni creas que tendrás oportunidad, prepárate para llorar perdedora_ – me dijo Nick bastante molesto al igual que los demás, haciendo una "L" con la mano en la frente para remarcar la última palabra, jajaja que equivocados están si piensas que con eso me intimidaran o me harán sentir mal, Ja! Dejarme ganar Owen a mi, si como no y yo soy la esposa de Tarzán, bahhh.

.

_Como digas Nick, bueno en fin no se __desvíen del tema principal y más importante, paguen los $5 mil y dadle las llaves de mi nueva adquisición a mi hermano, para que lo desinfecte de los fluidos de Owen_ – les dije para sacarlos de sus casillas jajaja así molestos no piensan mucho que se digan, solo actúan por instinto animal jajajaja – _y si no es mucha molestia partamos ya con la siguiente no tengo todo el día chicos_.

.

_- __Owen dales las llaves al lame botas de tu kart y Rico dale el dinero a la pulga antes que llore y grite_ – dijo Nick mirándome con desprecio para darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar, así que Rico se llama el prepotente.

.

_- __Pero Nick es mi kart, sabes que papa me…_ - ya no pudo seguir chillando mas por que Nick lo corto medio gritándole, jajaja, va uno que casi chilla yeah falta 4.

.

_- __Nada dáselas, que bien sabes que solo lo hicimos para hacerlo mas emocionante, en esta próxima lo recuperamos, Toby tu turno al volante, los demás andando_ – termino de decir Nick en lo que el chico de la estatura de Owen iba tras uno de los kart que estaban a un costado

.

_- __Bueno Bells llevaré este kart donde esta el tuyo así ahí mismo lo vigila White y yo regreso a mi puesto y por cierto felicidades nena, cuando termines celebraremos a lo grande por eso nadie bajo_ – me dijo Stone guiñándome un ojo.

.

_- __White ojo en la siguiente cambiare estrategia, esta vez usaré la misma, si veo que puedo lo mantendré a la par un par de minutos o sino lo pasaré rápido, puede que intenten sacarme de la pista para la siguiente_ – le dije a White antes de colocarme otra vez en la línea de partida.

.

Al inicio lo mantuve a la par después fui sacando el pedal un poco, cuando acelero más, lo mantuve algo cerca, las curvas las tome mal apropósito bajando velocidad, pero acorte la distancia en la recta final hasta rebasarle manteniendo un momento en juego de adelante atrás jajaja fue chistoso verle la cara a los demás en esos momentos de mi juego, pero cuando gané, estas eran un verdadero poema, solo mi gran familia estaba brincando y gritando de alegría, oh gracias a mi tercer ojo tuve una visión más panorámica jajaja y no me perdí nada, bueno hora de actuar que no me puedo creer que gane jajajaja.

.

- _Pequeña que fue eso de hace un momento, de verdad te dio pelea el chico_ – me dijo White medio incrédulo y medio sorprendido, solo negué y solté una carcajada revisando el estado del kart, rápido revise el calentamiento, le colocamos más refrigerante, revisamos cada todo rápido y salí a la línea de salida otra vez, cuando ya Stone venía con mi otro kart, van 2 faltan 3.

.

Entre más tiempo les dejo, más posibilidades de hacer trampa tendrán esos intentos de machos, un par de minutos después se coloco a mi lado el come zompopos, nos dieron la señal y esta vez salí primera llegando a la curva reduje velocidad, lo comencé a llevar a la cola, intento golpearme por atrás varias veces, en la siguiente curva me rebasó, lo alcance y me fui a su cola al principio sabía que estaría pendiente de cerrarme el paso, quede un par de metros atrás, me puse en línea recta detrás de el, a los pocos metros de la meta le pase por el lado más amplio.

.

- _Yeah van 3 faltan 2 pequeña, así se hace, están rojos de ira en esta ten más cuidado mira que ese chico por poco te golpea varias veces hoy si llévalo adelante en la ultima curva pásale pero con dificultad y en la recta despegas_ – me dijo White colocando más refrigerante para que bajara la temperatura lo más posible y estar en igualdad de condiciones que los otros karts restantes.

.

Después de la revisión completa, salí otra vez tal y como me aconsejo White, no es que no tenga mejores formas de ganarle pero si con lo que ellos me dicen igual gano, pues lo hago feliz siguiendo su estrategia jajaja a un costado le pase en la curva y fingí tener problemas para mantener el control, lo que sirvió para que el tal Rico tratara de avanzarme otra vez pero ya no me alcanzo, solo vio el polvo que le deje jajaja.

.

Esta vez le deje la revisión a White y llame a Stone para que le ayudara a White, yo iría a recoger el premio, quiero ver como están los ánimos para así saber si juego o lo tomo ya enserio.

.

Se puede saber que les pasa a todos ustedes cabezas de chorlitos, se han dejado ganar de una niñata llorona, es que no les da vergüenza mamarrachos, hoy voy a tener que rescatar los karts de todos ustedes, son patéticos y lo peor del caso que están casi chillando dandole el gusto a esa enana de quinta – les estaba gritando un muy enojado Nick a todos que estaban con cara de querer ir al baño, ugh asco… ojala no hayan ensuciado los karts.

.

_- __Hola chicos me dan la llave del otro kart, que ya se me esta haciendo tarde y necesito terminar cuanto antes, no crees y olvídate de insultos que perdemos tiempo valioso, después lloras dando insultos y diciendo palabrotas_ – les dije pasando a un lado hasta subirme al kart, que por suerte tenia la llave pegada arranque y sin pedir permiso lo comencé a mover jajaja.

.

_- __Bells, sabes que pase lo que pase estamos contigo verdad, así que diviértete pequeña y si puedes que solo te vea el polvo desde el inicio, bájalo de la nube con todo lo que tengas, si lo dejas cerca de ti es capaz de sacarte o no quiero golpearlo enfrente del Gral. Ni ninguno de nosotros, así que por nuestra cordura que no te golpee ok_ – me dijo mi hermanito muy serio, la verdad que tenia razón es mejor terminar todo de una vez.

.

- _Claro hermanito, solo este y hacemos el cobro final de todo ok, y nos marchamos de camping a celebrar, esta va por ti hermanito, para que aprenda a no llamarte esas cosas que dijo_ – le guiñe un ojo, me subí a mi kart y me concentre en dejar fluir mi energía interna respirando profundamente para liberarla poco a poco.

.

Fue tal mi concentración que con los ojos cerrados y solo haciendo uso de mi tercer ojo inicie la carrera, lo deje atrás rápido y cada vez la distancia fue haciéndose mayor, las curvas las tome con la velocidad que llevaba sin reducirla ni un instante, me sentí tan tranquila y libre en todo el trayecto que ni sentí peligro alguno, cuando llegue abrí los ojos antes de quitarme el casco y ser alzada por papa que me abrazo efusivamente, Stone me arrebato de los brazos de papa y así pase de brazos en brazos riendo junto a ellos por nuestra victoria porque no solo yo gane, sino que todos ellos una disculpa pública enfrente de todos los presentes por los pijos que llevan años insultándolos.

.

_- __Swan veo que la pequeña derroto a mis hijos y lo peor que les a quitado sus karts, como paso eso y porque les haz quitado los kart a mis hijos_ – quiso saber el Gral, pero antes de que pudiera hablar alguien más intervine.

.

_- __Creo que eso lo sabrá si llama a todos los chicos, ellos nos deben una disculpa pública por sus palabrotas e insultarnos, yo hice un trato con ellos cuando me canse de sus groserías e insultos para mi familia y amigos que no estaban ni presentes, hicimos el trato de que en la primera carrera yo pagaría el doble de del dinero que ellos apostaran mas mi kart, obvio aceptaron, para las siguientes sería kart por kart, hasta que un bando quedara sin kart, ellos en ningún momento se negaron a pactar ese trato conmigo, mis amigos de la escuela estuvieron presentes cuando ellos me insultaron y accedieron al trato, compare edades Gral, mida la magnitud de las burlas, insultos y desprecios a los que fuimos sometidos, cuando ellos nos doblan dos veces la edad, llámelos Gral permita que por primera vez actúen como hombres de verdad y no solo se hagan llamar como tal, que asuman la responsabilidad tal vez por primera vez de sus acciones y palabras al agredir y violentar nuestra integridad_ – le dije al Gral. Retándolo a no hacerlo, cuando todo el mundo escucho lo que dije, los más de 60 militares que los apoyaron solo negaron con la cabeza al darse cuenta de todo, decepcionados por la actitud del grupo de pijos y a la espera de lo que el Gral hará.

.

Molesto el Gral, llamó a sus hijos y amigos de estos, nos pidieron la disculpa, se escucharon murmuraciones cuando a fuerza tuvieron que repetir todo cuando nos dijeron, pagaron el dinero que les ganamos entre todos jajaja el Gral que había dicho apoyarme no lo hizo jajaja y echaba rayos y humo de lo enojado que estaba, el grupo de pijos soltó un par de lágrimas cuando lo vieron tan furioso, llego un momento que me dieron lastima, pero si cedía iban a seguir tratando mal a los demás.

.

_- __Que empiece la fiesta, todo el mundo vamos ya a celebrar, Bella ganó 5 karts más, nosotros ganamos más dinero porque yo también aposte mis ahorros jajaja, la enana defendió nuestros derechos y nos dimos a respetar yeahhh, así que todos los enanos ayúdenme a mover a los mayores para ir rápido al camping_ – nos dijo llena de emoción Mar Julie, la mayor del grupo por así decirlo de niños, ella es muy alegra y linda persona, lastima que se deja de las demás compañeras de su edad.

.

_- __Mocosos muévanse, que ustedes conducen otra vez, pero vamos caminando ya, falta mucho para llegar y pronto los niños tendrán hambre_ – dijo el nano agarrando de la mano a mi Nana para caminar rumbo a la camioneta de papa, jajaja el nunca cambia el mote para los muchachos jajajaja

.

_- __Señor, si señor, nos pondremos en marcha cuando llegue a la camioneta señor, mientras tanto dormiremos para esperarlo señor_ – dijeron casi a coro Taylor, Moore, Martínez y Anderson, antes de salir corriendo a las camionetas y gritar – _buenas noches señor jajajajaja_.

.

- _Mocosos maleducados que no respetan ya verán cuando los alcance les tiraré de las orejas y ustedes apúrense en lugar de estarse riendo ya deberían estar en las camionetas y tu mujer no te rías_ – dijo refunfuñando el Nano y con eso último mi Nana no puedo más y soltó a reír a carcajadas igual que todos, que sería de nosotros sin nuestro viejito gruñón.

.

Así pasamos el resto del camino riendo de todo y cantando a gritos las canciones de la radio, esta vez cambiamos puestos, todos los "enanos" nos fuimos en dos camionetas, mientras los adultos en las demás, el viaje ni lo sentimos gracias a todas las locuras que hacíamos.

.

Al solo llegar ayudamos a poner las mantas, repartir los emparedados y refrescos, moríamos de hambre, comimos entre bromas, todos felices como si fuésemos una gran familia y la verdad que si todo salía muy pronto lo seríamos.

.

_- __Silencio por favor_ – llame la atención de todas y la conseguí rápidamente - _primero que nada quiero darles las gracias a todos por estar presentes, por compartir conmigo toda esta alegría que se siente en el ambiente y hacerme sumamente feliz con su presencia, espero que muy pronto todos los que hasta hace poco se nos han unido se sientan parte de mi familia, a partir de mañana será un nuevo comienzo para muchos y una continuación para otros en la empresa de alcanzar metas, quiero que sepan que si les propongo alguna meta es por que se que sabrán alcanzarla, todos pueden lograr lo que se propongan si ponen mente, corazón y alma en todo lo que realicen, un brindis porque en la próxima reunión todos estemos más unidos y lleguemos a ser pronto una gran familia en las buenas y en las malas_.

.

_- __SALUD, QUE ASI SEA PEQUEÑA_ – gritaron todos al mismo tiempo, pero se les pudo entender.

.

- _Podemos ir a jugar, ya nos terminamos la comida_ – dijo Molly a lo que nos contestaron con un si colectivo pero que no saltáramos mucho porque acabábamos de comer jajaja.

.

Pasamos el resto del día jugando, cantando, metiéndonos al río, comiendo pizza, emparedados, pastel de chocolate, manzanas dulces, jajaja lo que nos dio mas energía para seguir jugando, decidimos no irnos ese día sino hasta el siguiente, siii los convencí, claro que ya tenia panst, camisetas, sudaderas, y calcetines gruesos para todos y ropa para la bebe también pañales, leche y las otras cosas necesarias que me ayudo mi nana a preparar.

.

Los muchachos colocaron los vehículos de modo que nos sirvieron de protección tanto del viento como de cualquier cosa, montaron las tiendas de campaña, con colchones inflables, frasadas gruesas para no aguantar frío, entre todos recolectamos ramas para la fogata, papa saco una serie de varitas que repartió a todos los hombres adultos para azar las salchichas, mientras mi Nana con las demás mamas se fueron a la cabaña a preparar todo lo demás para los hog dog, hacer chocolate caliente y sacar las bolsas de malvaviscos.

.

Mientras los "enanos" como nos llaman nos fuimos a cambiar de ropa y llevar almohadas a las diferentes tiendas de campañas, cuando terminamos saque mi guitarra con ayuda del Nono de la camioneta de papa y ahí comenzó otra tanda de gritos hasta que nos taparon la boca literalmente con los hog dog.

.

Pasamos una noche súper, escuchando cuentos, cantando y yo tocando la guitarra, en ocasiones la tocaba Stone o alguno de los muchachos, bueno algo mío tiene que pegárseles no, así como yo aprendo de ellos también les enseño lo que se.

.

Solo los Nonos, los papas de Fer y la bebe durmieron en la cabaña, el resto preferimos dormir en las tiendas, a la mañana siguiente fue toda una experiencia, papa nos levanto al estilo militar, nos hizo juntas ramas para la fogata, lavarnos, ir a guardar las almohadas, después las frazadas ya dobladas por los muchachos, total que antes de lo esperado ya las tiendas estaban guardadas y todo en orden.

.

El resto del día lo pasamos genial, hicimos de todo, los hombres prepararon la barbacoa y se encargaron del almuerzo al completo, ya entrada la tarde salimos rumbo a casa.

.

Un equipo de limpieza fue contratado por aporte de Ma' Su al plan para que visitaran todas las casas de mis amigos ya que sus padres no pudieron hacer ninguna tarea domestica mientras compartieron conmigo su tiempo, solo fui conciente hasta la mitad del viaje de retorno, luego caí en un rico descanso.

.

.

…

* * *

><p><strong>POV MARCO <strong>**10/1992**

.

.

Bells nunca deja nada correr y por suerte su instinto innato al seleccionar en quien confiar es excelente, hasta el momento nadie a sido in merecedor de esa confianza, amor y apoyo, todos los escogidos son gente leal que la respeta y quiere por lo tanto no piensan defraudarla; muchos se pueden prendar con ella pero no todos son parte de su selecto grupo al cual llama su familia y como tal los defiende a capa y espada, protegiéndolos a su manera.

.

Solo le bastó ver a los papas de sus amigos de la escuela en la fiesta para pedirlos en la planilla, ya todos sabíamos lo que teníamos que hacer, Aro escaneo la vida de todos antes de que se fueran, también recopilamos información por parte de terceros sobre ellos, salieron limpios como dice Bells y son las personas idóneas para ser sus representantes en diferentes departamentos de la corporación, si como lo escuchan los planes de Bells son grandes y como no podemos dar la cara otra vez en tan poco tiempo públicamente, así que ellos serán los encargados.

.

Con solo dos semanas fue tiempo suficiente para prepararlos y tenerlos listos para iniciar el juego, todos están presentes junto con un par de personas más que se ganaron su lugar también al igual que ellos, y aquí estoy esperando a mis sobrinos para dar por finalizado el curso y dejar las cartas expuestas sobre la mesa.

.

_- __Disculpe señor la pregunta, pero que ganan ustedes con darnos este curso y al mismo tiempo pagarnos una suma muy buena por recibirlo, nunca nadie hace algo solo para ayudar a los demás sin recibir algo a cambio, porque tanto misterio en esto, o es que todo es una trampa y debemos pagarles el curso que por cierto ha sido muy bueno y me ha ayudado muchísimo y por favor no se ofenda pero el misterio me hace pensar demasiado y la vida me da golpe tras golpe que me cuesta creer en esto sea del todo bueno_ – me dijo una muy avergonzada Srita Sara Harris, que si acepta sería una muy buena asistente para Bells.

.

_- __Es compresible Srita Harris su incertidumbre, pero todas sus inquietudes se las responderá la responsable y promotora de esto, este es su proyecto propiamente y como tal es su deber despejar sus dudas, estoy seguro no debe tardar más_ – le conteste escuchando como ya estaban por entrar al apartamento mis sobrinos.

.

_- __TIOOOOOOOOOO YA LLEGUEEEEEE_ – grito mi sobrina desde la entrada corriendo por la sala para llegar hasta donde estábamos todos y como siempre se me tiro encima, jajaja esta mi niña sabe como romper la tensión del lugar rápido jajaja a todos los presentes les saco una sonrisa y la tensión desapareció al instante – perdón por llegar tarde pero decidí a última hora traerme a Martínez y White con dos camionetas más para…. bueno mejor después te explico, primero tengo de trabajar – me dio un beso tronado dejándome callado sin poder preguntar nada, nunca se con que puede salir y momentos como estos quisiera ser capaz de ver que pasa por esa cabecita, le cedí mi puesto a la cabeza de la mesa e invite a Brown y Stone a pasar y tomar los asientos a los lados de Bells.

.

_Hola! Sres. Jonson, __Sres Torres, Sres. Wilson, Sres. González, Sres. Williams, Srita Davis y Srita Harris y Sr. Robinson, espero disculpen el retrazo pero al final espero comprendan porque fue, pero antes para los que no me conocen mi nombre es Bella Swan, mi hermano Evan y él es el Sr. Hill Brown abogado de la familia, oh pero no se preocupen no están en ningún problema_ – les dijo todo de corrido Bells con una gran sonrisa en el rostro que consiguió calmar los ánimos antes de que algo pasara y lo que me extraño que por primera vez llamo a Stone por su nombre, bueno quizás por lo que lo presento como su hermano.

.

_- __Como les habrá dicho tío Marco iban ha esperar a la persona pionera de este proyecto pues aquí me tienen, siii yo con solo 5 años de edad con ayuda a mis tíos preparé todo, yo propiamente los seleccione a cada uno de ustedes por su capacidad y por su forma de ser, consideré que el curso les ayudaría a no dejarse pisotear por nadie más de ahora en adelante y a tomar las decisiones que consideren acertadas para sus futuros sin miedo al que dirán o al fracaso, como ya saben no hay peor fracaso que el no intentar nada por miedo, ustedes pueden vencer todo obstáculo que se les ponga enfrente y nunca por favor se dejen llevar por las apariencias porque engañan, así como alguno debe pensar como estoy yo al frente pero como dije las apariencias engañan y no hay que subestimar a nadie, el poder esta en la mente no en la fuerza física, edad o estatura, espero que toda oportunidad que se les presentes la sepan aprovechar al máximo independientemente de los próximo que les diga quiero que sepan que esto es para ustedes y por ustedes, el que quiera subir a bordo de mi barco es muy bien venido y el que no pues las puertas estarán abiertas a partir de hoy en cualquier momento que lo deseen_ – le hizo un gesto a Brown y este procedió a entregarles el cheque por el complemento del curso y el documento que firmaron al iniciarlos.

.

_- __Como verán se les está entregando el complemento del pago más un bono por participar y porque me pagan se preguntaran algunos, pues es obvio su tiempo es valioso, no iba a dejar que mi ayuda les afectara el bolsillo cuando se que tienen facturas que pagar y para que vean que nadie esta comprometido a nada se les hace entrega nuevamente del documento que firmaron, así que no hay trampas legal en nada, a partir de este instante el curso se da por finalizados Sres., eso si antes de que se retiren quisiera hacerles una propuesta que muy pueden aceptar como rechazar, la palabra la tienen ustedes si subir o no a mi barco, Sr. Brown por favor_ – con un asentimiento Brown comenzó a repartir carpetas a todos los presentes, también a Stone jajaja no me había fijado que aun no le decía nada, así que este era el momento indicado según ella de que se enterara jajajaja

.

"_Revisen por favor la documentación que les entrega el Sr. Brown para que sepan más detalladamente en que consiste mi barco por así decirlo, se pueden llevar la carpeta al finalizar si gustan para que lo estudien en casa o comparen futuras ofertas laborales que tengan a mano; estoy formando una corporación llamada Eclipse, en este momento las instalaciones están en proceso de construcción, todos los permisos están en regla y todo lo utilizado es parte de mi herencia por lo tanto el capital para el proyecto está intacto hasta la fecha, el terreno es mío al 100% heredado por mi difunta madre, los materiales de construcción los obtengo de la fábrica "Iron V" fundada por mi bisabuelo pagaderos por cuotas a partir del próximo año, los planos fueron elaborados por mi tío aquí presente junto a ma' Su, por lo tanto no hay nada ilegal hasta la fecha y espero que así siga siempre, de entrada el rubro será el textil, todo lo que se pueda abarcar."_

.

"_Ya estamos en trámites con el banco, gracias al Sr. Brown para ofertar las fábricas que se van declarando en quiebra antes de que salgan a la venta, todo lo demás esta en la carpeta que esta muy bien detallada y como se irán dando cuenta no es algo pequeño con lo que quiero iniciar y como en toda buena empresa el propietario necesita contar con personas leales y de confianza, por lo que los puestos gerenciales están a disposición de ustedes si lo desean y aceptan, solo en el caso de algunos si gustan pueden tener participación temporal o permanente si quieren en la ONG Amanecer que estoy creando también, pero esa irá más despacio hasta que tengamos el personal y la fabrica en marcha que es lo que urge, entre más rápido inicie la fábrica más rápido llenaremos las bodegas y tendremos algo con que empezar a comercializar al iniciar operaciones en la oficina sede que iniciarán labores y la ONG posteriormente, por lo tanto llevará más tiempo_."

.

_Pero para mientras si aceptan me pueden colaborar con todo lo que este en sus manos para la agilización de ella o en la corporación, aparte quiero auditar con ayuda del que suba abordo las empresas que heredé de mi madre, abuelos y así hasta tiempo atrás jajaja, Sr. Brown páseles la otra carpeta por favor donde están los detalles del empleo que les ofrezco y también la fotocopia de mi libro diario con los anexos_ – wow Bells lo está manejando de maravilla le prestan atención como si fuese un adulto y muestran interés a lo que tienen en las manos y yo que pensé que necesitaría mi ayuda por si no la tomaban enserio jajaja Bells es una líder nata y será una de las mejores empresarias a nivel mundial en un futuro cuando pueda salir a la luz pública.

.

Fue graciosa la cara que pusieron algunos cuando Lenin, Kelly, Marlon, Max, Ian y Stone dejaron salir ruidosas carcajadas, me asome para ver el motivo y no pude evitar unirme también a ellos, Bells les dio un detalle de sus ingresos por palabrotas y demás, lo invertido en la bolsa y el monto total hasta la fecha con una nota final "si no quieren quedarse sin dinero les recomiendo no decir palabrotas si estoy enfrente, cada una cuesta $1 y si son muy grandotas $5, el bono extra es para que no se queden sin dinero si aceptan o sino úsenlo en lo que quieran jajajaja no digo Bells es única.

.

Todos dijeron subirse al barco y más de alguno firmo el contrato sin leerlo, pero Bells les pidió de favor que pensaran muy bien las cosas que ella quería ayudarles no que pensaran que los forzó por eso les dio un día de mínimo para devolver los contratos, recibió felicitaciones de todos por su idea y como dije impredecible nos llevo a celebrar a un restaurante jajajaja.

.

_Pido la palabra y creo que estoy actuando en nombre de todos y sino es así están en libertad de expresarlo, Bella te pido nos trates por los nombre, ya se al fin el sentido de tus palabras en la reunión familiar, oh y a esto también te referías cierto que pronto seríamos una gran familia_ – dijo Lenin a lo que mi sobrina asintió sonriendo y guiñándole un ojo, todos rieron por ello – _bueno pues yo estaría mas que orgulloso de formar parte de tu familia con mi esposa e hijas, todos te queremos mucho y cuentas con nuestro apoyo incondicional, estamos abordo con los ojos cerrados, confiamos en ti, en tu capacidad de pequeña genio y cuenta con nosotros que tu secreto esta a salvo, no te defraudaremos, eres lo mejor que nos ha pasado en la vida; así que pido un brindis en tu honor Bells y el éxito del proyecto._

.

_- __POR BELLA! Felicidades pequeña, Por Bells_ – esas palabras y otras más se escucharon al momento, Bells estaba feliz.

.

Les enseño las posibles fábricas, lo que pensaba anexarles, fuimos a la construcción de la sede, Marlon y Matthew propusieron empezar mañana su turno en la construcción a primera hora para agilizar todo y presentar un grupo de trabajadores más, los demás también propusieron empezar también mañana a reclutar personal, contactar posibles proveedores, diseñar una línea de ropa juvenil, los muchachos darán protección el fin de semana para la excursión a "Iron V", así el lunes llegar "_**con patada en pecho y trompada guajolote**__ (puñetazo en la mandíbula, efecto sacudir la cabeza y sonar como guajolote)_**" **que conste son palabras textuales de Maria; en pocas palabras la reunión y los resultados del curso un éxito rotundo.

.

El lunes viene el embarque de las maquinas nuevas, el martes se harán las pruebas de laboratorio a los demás terrenos, el miércoles está programada la reunión con los del banco, el jueves entrevistas con el personal preseleccionado, viernes chequeo medico de todo el personal elegido, etc, etc ya todo esta marchando con buen viento, jajaja como dice Bells el barco ya tiene la tripulación principal y ya zarpó con buen tiempo jajajaja.

.

Esta noche todos nos reuniremos otra vez, para celebrar como una gran familia, mañana nosotros partimos para otros estados a seguir con la remodelación de las residencias de Bells, entre más rápido terminemos con eso mas rápido retomamos nuestro trabajo en volterra, eso si los chicos con sus atractivos vampíricos conseguirán la participación de los futuros clientes de Bells, una ayudadita extra para que inicie con buen pie.

.

.

…

* * *

><p><strong>POV EMMET <strong>** 10/1992**

.

.

Rayos aun no se porque mi Rose no me deja usar sus tacones, que no puede ser mas considerada conmigo, yo lo soy con ella la apoyo en todo, pero ella no y yo quiero ir con un disfraz de diva, es la mejor idea que se me a ocurrido, así nadie me reconocerá, todas las miradas se posaran en mi por el mejor disfraz de la fiesta.

.

Soy mega fantástico, todos me tendrán envidia al ver a Súper Sexy Emmy, awww hasta yo quiero comerme de lo bueno que me veré, sino fuera por Rose que no quiere ir conmigo jumm.

.

Oh como no lo pensaste antes Súper Sexy Emmy, la enana diabólica me puede ayudar a conseguir ni atuendo y verme fashion, siiiiii soy un genio jajaja, ahora a terminar de cazar y encontrar que roca tapa a la enana jajaja.

.

Oh mi hermanita va detrás de un venado, bueno la esperaré… no lo pude resistir pero me deje caer al suelo riendo a carcajadas, la enana salto sobre su presa pero en el aire quedo en trance cayendo al suelo de golpe en un charco lleno de lodo jajaja cuando salga será genial verle la cara por la ropa y la presa jajajaja, nunca pensé que fuera tan divertida la pixie jajajaja

.

_Jajajajaja_ – uy mi hermanita esta loquita, no sabia que la ropa sucia la llevaría a la locura – _jajajajajajajajajajajajaja _– si le pego se le pasará un poco veamos – _ni jajaja se jajaja te jajaja ocu jajaja rraaaa jajajaja toc jajaja arme jajajaja Emm jajaja que no te jajaja ayudo con el disfraz jajajaja – _bueno si es así mejor no le ayudo a regresar a la normalidad, habrán manicomios para vampiros, mmmmm tendré que preguntarle a Carlisle que podemos hacer para ayudarla pobrecita, no para de reír jajajaja y está con cara cubierta de lodo jajaja

.

_Que te paso enana jajaja es una nueva mascarilla jajaja_ – le dije sin poder contenerme a lo que ella paro de reír, bueno creo que no le gusto pero si lo estaba disfrutando hace un rato mmmm o será acerté y no me quiere decir.

.

_Tuve otra visión de la cena-subasta que les mencione hace unas semanas y a que no adivinas quién estará ahí__ con nosotros y nos llevaremos muy bien con ella_ – me dijo la enana saltado de lo emocionada que estaba llenando completamente casi de lodo jajajaja, nunca pensé que la vería tan sucia hasta el cabello les escurre lodo jajajaja al llegar a casa lo primero que haré será tomarle una foto y publicarla en el instituto jajaja.

.

_- __Como me tomes esa foto no te dejare conocerla, es la pequeña niña de la cafetería de mi visión anterior y era porque pronto la conoceremos no es genial Emm, eso si que NO Emmet, ni se te ocurra hacer travesuras con ella en una cena tan importante, muchos menos puedes lanzar comida a las personas _– me dijo la enana muy molesta, uy creo que lo bipolar de Eddie se pasa, ya no me le acercaré es contagioso y no quiero enfermarme como Eddie.

.

- _GRRRRRRRR _– Oh el pequeño Eddie me escucho y por lo visto quiere enfermarnos a todos - _QUE NO ESTOY ENFERMO EMMET Y TAMPOCO SOY BIPOLAR_ – me grito molesto en lo que se materializaba a nuestro lado.

.

_- __Ally que te paso hermanita porque estas así_ – le dijo preocupado y con voz suave, Ja! Y dice que no es bipolar – _QUE NO SOY BIPOLAR_ – oh eso es malo cuando no aceptan que están enfermos o lo malo es decirles que están enfermos, ash nose le preguntare a Carlisle eso también.

.

_Tuve otra visión del desfile de Eclipse, ahí conoceremos a la niña de 5 años de mi visión anterior, nos llevaremos genial con ella y Emmet como siempre ya está haciendo planes de hacer travesuras con ella y arruinar el desfile_ – se puso a contar la enana cuando ya todos estaban presentes, jajaja todos pusieron cara de asombro por su apariencia jajajaja.

.

Bueno por lo menos se que si voy a ese desfile no me aburriré y lo pasare genial con la pequeña y podemos jugarles bromas a mis hermanos jajaja eso estará divertidisisisisisisimo jajajajajaja.

.

.

…

* * *

><p>Si te gustó mándame un comentario para saber si lo estoy haciendo bien, en caso contrario igual, ya sabéis acepto cualquier sugerencia o critica<p>

.

Felices vacaciones de Semana Santa a todas, espero que todo les salga bien en lo que tienen destinado hacer y que disfruten mucho con sus familiares ok.

.

Lo hice larguito por que no creo poder subir algún capitulo en el transcurso de la vacación, así que espero me sigan cuando regrese, no la estoy abandonando para nada ok.

.

Se les quiere un montón chicas, y ya saben tendrán participación un buen tiempo en el Fic jajaja; cambié bastante la idea inicial sobre su participación de un solo cap a varios.

.

Puede que algunas no les guste el lado informativo pero lo considere necesario por eventos futuros y la trayectoria empresarial que ella tendrá y el porque de quienes son sus manos derechas, así como conoce a la duende.

.

Para el próximo cap aparecerán al fin los Cullen con Bells, eso si no serán todos aun jaja ya no les puedo adelantar más.

.

Hasta la próxima ;)

.


	8. Cap 8 Primeras Impresiones

**Los personajes principales ****de la historia no me pertenecen sino a nuestra amada escritora S. M. **

**(La**** trama es mía espero que sea de su agrado)**

_- Diálogos_

_- Pensamientos escuchados_

_- "__imitación de voz por otro personaje o recuerdo"_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>La vida secreta de Swan, Bella Swan<strong>__**"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Capítulo**__** 8 Primeras Impresiones**_

_**.**_

**POV ****EMMET 12/1992**

.

Desde que la enana comió lodo en vez de venado, todos en la casa dejaron de ser tan aburridos y comenzaron con el movimiento planeando y preparando el viaje, todos están entusiasmados y muy expectantes por interactuar con la pequeña, disfrutar del hotel y colaborar con la campaña, para decirles que Carlisle y Esme adelantaron y acortaron su otro viaje a Volterra con tal de acompañarnos y tener tiempo suficiente para que todos practicáramos en la cocina, por cierto siempre olía asqueroso todo lo que hacíamos y cuando digo todos somos todos los que nos adentramos en el arte culinario, el emo por cuenta propia muchas veces no participó porque se la pasaba poniéndose a prueba con más ímpetu para poder estar cerca de ella y no comérsela, mi Rose que era la más escépticas por nuestra futura relación con la pequeña termino siendo la más ilusionada con la idea y ustedes dirán no me la creo pues créanlo, le brillaron de una manera especial los ojos como nunca antes se los había visto cuando Alice nos enseño por la tele a la pequeña, siiii ya la conocimos por la inauguración del hotel que fue difundido mundialmente, la vimos interactuar con muchas personalidades de la actualidad y a todos enamoró la pequeña, ah y según la enana mi Rose este día la tendrá durmiendo en sus brazos, si como lo oyen mi Rose será el refugio de la pequeña para dormir, mi Rose trata de aparentar ser dura pero por dentro es una dulzura, no por nada es mi gran amor…

.

Estamos a unos 5 minutos de llegar según nos comento la enana diabólica pero aun no vemos los edificios del hotel y por lo que vimos en la tele tendrían que verse ya si son muy grandes, el movimiento de vehículos que van solo en nuestra misma dirección es grande en todo el camino hemos rebasado muchísimos, hasta helicópteros se ven pasar sobre nosotros cada vez con más frecuencia, jooooo yo quería venir en un helicóptero, todavía me pregunto porque nosotros teniendo tanto dinero no nos damos esos lujos, es cierto que las dos camionetas que alquilamos están cool, pero no me dejaron conducir eso solo les toco a Carlisle y Eddie "_Grrrrrrr"_ UPS creo que me escucho pero quien lo manda a meterse en mi mente, aparte es cierto solo por ser el niño de mami y papi se aprovecha siempre para salirse con la suya no es justo, bueeeno por lo menos nos daremos el lujo de ocupar por una semana dos suites dignas de algún presidente o jeque jajaja según Alice para estar todos cómodos y tener una vista increíble del lugar desde el 24º piso y que tal vez así podríamos ver a la pequeña desde nuestra suite.

.

Wow si no fuésemos vampiros creo que no nos hubiéramos dado cuenta del escaneo al que sometieron las camionetas con nosotros dentro antes de darnos acceso a traspasar la entrada, huy ni que fuésemos a traer explosivos o armas para hacer una masacre jajaja no las necesitamos para hacerla si quisiéramos jajajaja, será que ya tuvieron algún atentado.

.

_- __Estoy de acuerdo con ustedes, ellos toman muy en serio su trabajo de proteger a cada visitante, también han doblado la seguridad normal por el evento que será en su mayoría al aire libre, el que esta en los controles está preocupado por el sol escurridizo pero no conseguí una imagen directa a ese pensamiento, ya que esta pendiente más que todo del scan de cada auto, todos saben las crueldades que son capaces de hacer muchos humanos por ser militares retirados, tres de ellos son expertos en municiones_ – nos dijo Eddie respondiendo a nuestros comentarios mentales

.

Impresionante, los tipos de seguridad nos dieron la bienvenida muy amablemente jajaja nadie podría decir a simple vista que son ex militares, nos pidieron el nombre de la reservación, informaron las placas de las camionetas por radio y de inmediato nos indicaron que dirección seguir y cual era nuestro edificio.

.

El lugar es mucho más impresionante en la realidad que lo que vimos por la tele y en revistas, esto está de lujo, nuestro edificio era el primero del lado izquierdo, al instante de parar las camionetas nos recibieron varios valet uniformados hasta con guantes que recibieron la aprobación de la enana diabólica por el buen gusto de este, eso fue impresionante viniendo de ella.

.

Nos abrieron las puertas, saludaron y ayudaron a todos a bajar, bajaron rápido nuestro equipaje y lo colocaron en carretillas, wow si que están bien entrenados y preparados para los que cargan mucho equipaje, ninguno se quedo prendado de nosotros, solo el tiempo justo que rige la educación, vaya por fin gente profesional por lo menos hasta el momento.

.

_- __Buenas tardes Familia Cullen, sean muy bienvenidos al Hotel Vacacional V&S, en la recepción ya les esperan con sus llaves, mi nombre es Franco Villanueva, soy el responsable de la seguridad de su equipaje en esta ocasión, gustan que los espere o puedo subir con el a la suite_ – nos dijo un tipo fornido, piel morena, estatura mediana, con acento lo que indica que es hispano.

.

- _Gracias Sr. Villanueva, por nosotros no hay inconveniente alguno, puede subirlo _- le contesto Carlisle a lo que el valet asintió y se retito con nuestro equipaje.

.

En la recepción nos dieron cinco tarjetas de acceso a las suites, unos folletos guías, el cronograma de actividades de la campaña y le entregaron dos a un tipo con traje negro y audífono en el oído derecho indetectable a la vista humana nos guió hasta un ascensor diferentes a todos los que había visto en mi existencia, este es súper guay funciona por lectura dactilar, dentro hay un tipo que lo manipula, el que nos acompañaba solo le dijo el numero de nuestro piso y rápido lo hizo funcionar, eso si afuera de este habían dos tipos vigilándolo tanto en el primer piso como en el nuestro, según Eddie es para que nadie se cuele a los pisos VIP, una vez frente a nuestras respectivas suite el tipo guía las abrió para nosotros, nos despedimos de él y nos pusimos como locos viendo todo a nuestro alrededor, realmente es magnifica la decoración, más grande de las que hemos visitado tiempo atrás, una excelente mezcla entre lo antiguo y lo modero sumamente impresionante y lo mejor de todo con una gran cantidad de juegos siiiiii adoro el lugar jajajaja.

.

_- __Vamos rápido es hora de desempacar, en 10 minutos tenemos que estar todos listos para ir a conocer el lugar, solo miren la excelente vista que tenemos desde aquí, hay muchas tiendas esperándonos y no puedo esperar para ir, siiii estas vacaciones será inolvidables_ – dijo la enana saltando mientras Jazz trataba de sostenerla y la verdad tenía razón hay que ir a conocer el lugar pero no precisamente el sector de tiendas.

.

_- __Rose mi vida y único amor verdad que tu no quieres que pasemos todo el día de compras, cuando podemos conocer las demás zonas nosotros solitos bien juntitos, divertirnos y tal vez encontrarnos más pronto con la pequeña o encontrar algo interesante por compartir_ – le dije a mi hermosísima diosa manera sexy para que dejamos estas aburridísimas compras, muero por buscar ya a la pequeña, si esta en el mismo lugar que nosotros porque no adelantar el encuentro y esperar hasta la noche.

.

_- __Esta bien osito vamos a dar un paseo por todo el lugar_ – me dijo mi Rose tratando de no sonar tan ilusionada y emocionada como yo por encontrar antes a la pequeña jajaja.

.

…

* * *

><p><strong>POV <strong>**ROSALIE 12/1992**

.

Estoy súper emocionada e ilusionada por conocer en persona a esa pequeña que será capaz de acercarse a mi a pesar de lo que soy para que la cargue y le permita dormir en mis brazos, awww que no hubiera dado por tener mis propios hijos que fueran fruto del amor que existe entre mi Osito y yo, muchas veces con nuestras vidas de ser humanos con unos pequeñines correteando por todos lados de nuestra casa, riéndose y jugando con nosotros o en nuestras salidas de campo disfrutado de la naturaleza bajo un árbol abrazados viendo a nuestros hijos alegres y felices; son miles los escenarios que nunca tendremos y que solo existen en mi mente, pero si esta pequeña es lo más cercano que tengo a cumplir mis anhelos maternales porque negarme a experimentarlos una vez más aunque sea por un par de días.

.

Con mi osito salimos del edificio después de separarnos de los demás, estuvimos paseando por unas dos horas hasta que nos encontramos algo cerca del escenario y pasarela, todo parecía normal en ese sector y desde nuestra distancia podíamos escuchar todo, pero de repente una discusión comenzó a surgir y no se hicieron esperar unos chillidos histéricos, mi osito con lo curioso que es no se resistió a que fuéramos a ver y grande fue nuestra sorpresa e indignación con lo que encontramos, que si no nos hubiéramos estado sosteniendo mutuamente nuestro secreto ya no sería secreto.

.

_- __Tú estúpida chiquilla mocosa insignificante muerta de hambre quítate de mi camino si no quieres que te tire junto con esta basura de mierda que se atrevió a decirme a MIII precisamente que tengo que hacer cuando yo no recibo ordenes de una insípida cualquiera ignorante, como se atreven pedazos de incompetentes buenos para nada que no sirven más que de estorbo a dirigirme la palabra cuando no me llegan ni a la suela de los zapatos_ – chillaba una rubia teñida esquelética contra una chica que lloraba tirada en el suelo con el rostro marcado por una cacheta una niña parada a su lado le acariciándole el rostro con una mano y con la otra hacia un gesto de calma para el resto de forma imperceptible para la teñida, identificamos a la niña como nuestra pequeña cuando giro el rostro impidiendo que varios que no vieron la señal se precipitaban al escenario e intervinieran y/o interrumpieran a la esquelética, la pequeña parecía demasiado tranquila escuchando los insultos de esa perra pero sus hermosos ojitos brillaban con diversión y molestia junto con una media sonrisa mal disimulada, los de traje que resultaron ser los de seguridad impidieron la intervención de muchos otros que como nosotros estaban dispuestos a saltarle encima a esa, consiguiendo que el silencio reinara.

.

_- __Tranquilízate Rose, si perdemos el control y nos lanzarnos contra __esa__ enfrente de la pequeña y toda esta gente la asustaremos y la alejaremos inmediatamente de nuestras vidas, a parte nuestro secreto dejara de serlo solo mira cuantas cámaras están filmando todo y cuantos se están uniendo junto con más tipos de seguridad_ – me dijo mi osito a velocidad vampirica muy serio y molesto, nunca lo había visto así en toda mi existencia, el tenía razón lo mejor era no perder el control, asentí mientras seguíamos acercándonos y tomando respiraciones profundas para calmarnos cuando oímos la risa más hermosa que nunca habíamos escuchado en nuestras existencias, era como escuchar a un ángel.

.

_- __Jajajajaja de verdad tanto peróxido es nocivo para la salud jajajajaja junto con los trastornos psicológicos y alimenticios al final funden las neuronas, jajajaja apuesto que ni sabes quien soy YO ni mucho menos lo que significa lo que estoy diciendo por cara que pones jajajajajaajajaja, bueno ya enserio cálmate que aquí nadie ni mucho menos YO voy a permitir que insultes ni trates mal a nadie, estamos preparando una campaña de hermandad y solidaridad así que no digas esas palabrotas tan feas que no son para nada educadas_ - dijo la pequeña con su risa hizo que casi todos sonrieran y rieran por la cara de mustia de la teñida, logro aligerar el ambiente de inmediato eliminando toda la tensión y dejándolo más ameno a pesar que la ocasión no lo ameritaba, sentí una gran tranquilidad y paz.

.

_-__ Wow menos mal que llegamos a tiempo y no nos perdimos mucho, lastima que no llegamos para ver el inicio de todo en vivo y directo, esto va a ser súper emocionante y Emm sostén fuerte a Rose y no la sueltes por nada del mundo o nos expondremos al mundo entero en ese mismo instante y Rose tranquilízate que todo saldrá muy bien te lo garantizo, Bella estará a salvo y sabrá manejar la situación de una forma espectacular que dejará a todos con la boca abierta y riendo a más no poder, calmen sus nervios que el show apenas esta empezando – _dijo la duende a velocidad vampirica saltando a unos pocos metros atrás de nosotros junto a los demás que estaban viendo fijamente la escena, la verdad que estaba tan molesta con la teñida que ni me di cuenta de la presencia de los demás hasta que Alice habló.

_- __De que mierda hablas mocosa del demonio y todos ustedes de que se ríen, que es tan gracioso atajo de in…_ - comenzó a decir la teñida causando que todos reiremos aun más y mi osito dejara salir estruendosas carcajadas pero la teñida fue interrumpida por la pequeña, cosa que nos hizo calmarnos un poco para escuchar aunque en nuestro caso era innecesario pero para los humanos necesario.

.

_- __DE TIIII y deja de decir palabrotas tan feas, tu mama tuvo que educarte mejor y enseñarte que esas palabrotas no son buenas, que decepción debe de darle al saber que a pesar de ser modelo eres una mala persona sin valores ni ética profesional ya que gritas e insultas a las personas con las que trabajas y las que te pagan, lo que es peor no entiendo que haces aquí en esta campaña de solidaridad humana si tratas tan mal y las agredís tanto física como psicológicamente al que tengas enfrente o no te explicaron el punto principal de esta campaña que es ayudar y apoyar a los más pobres y a la gente que vive en las calles sin un hogar donde vivir ósea en pocas palabras para que entiendas mejor todos los que estamos acá presentes tocaremos y trataremos con amabilidad y educación a todo el que podamos ayudar sirviéndoles comida, medicinas, abrigo entre otros _ – le dijo la pequeña de manera simple y clara demostrando una madurez sorprendente para su edad pero con una gran amabilidad y de forma gentil, con una media sonrisa en el rostro dándole un aspecto sumamente angelical e inocente, ganándose a todos alrededor y estando de acuerdo con ella totalmente y preguntándose también que hacia la esquelética acá si no era la persona idónea para la causa y la prensa presente no perdía detalle alguno.

.

_- __La pequeña Bella tiene razón esas no son palabras adecuadas, su mama no debe ser feliz al saber que su hija actúa de esa manera y más estando una menor de edad enfrente, esa muchacha no tiene educación mira que meterse con una niña que no es otra cosa mas que un adorable angelito y golpear a la otra chica no es correcto_ – dijo Esme a velocidad vampirica con una gran indignación y desaprobación en la voz.

_- __Pequeña bastarda ridícula que acaso no entiendes que te quites de mi camino, tu no eres nadie y nunca lo serás para dirigirte a mi ni mucho menos hablarme de esa manera y si estoy acá es porque me necesitan por ser famosa y me pagan por ello mucho más dinero del que tu nunca podrás ver en toda tu asquerosa e inmunda vida y si quiero en este preciso momento con un solo chasquido de dedos puedo eliminarte y ordenar que te echen a patadas del lugar junto con tu asquerosa y rastrera familia bastarda_ – le escupió la esquelética a mi niña que volvió a ver rápido a un chico muy guapo que se aproximaba corriendo furioso junto a otro grupo de seguridad y otras personas más detrás de ellos, pero este se detuvo a un par de metros de ellas, cuando la pequeña elevo un poco la mano como en señal de alto pero siempre con su brazo caído, sus miradas se cruzaron, se dedicaron una media sonrisa y asintieron, el chico impartió un par de ordenes de las cuales poco me percate porque yo si estaba más que lista para saltarle encima a esa víbora por insultar a la pequeña ya que nadie hacia nada al respecto.

.

- _Tranquilos Alice tiene razón no podemos ser imprudentes y según el hermano de la pequeña y algunos de seguridad Bella sabe lo que hace y se defiende muy bien solita pero aun así estarán pendientes de ser necesarios, la mayoría de los presentes admira, respeta y quiere a la pequeña por ser una niña adorable y muy lista, por eso se ríen porque saben que esta perdida la modelo en todo momento y también es porque la pequeña es la dueña mayoritaria de RED la empresa de seguridad que cubre el hotel junto con el papa y el hermano, también es la dueña del 90% del hotel y el papa del otro 10%, es la única dueña de Eclipse y la pionera para la creación de Amanecer diciendo que si ella tiene hogar y más de lo necesario para vivir bien porque no ayudar a los que no tienen nada, también la campaña fue idea suya diciendo que si ella tendrá celebración de navidad y regalos porque no llevarles a los pobres también una celebración, toda la familia, amigos, empleados y prensa la apoya de principio a fin en la campaña, todos se consideran una gran familia por eso Bella se puso en medio para defender a la chica agredida, ya todos los demás se están movilizando para despedir y echar a la modelo, no quieren que ella afecte en la campaña, a parte por meterse con Bella que es como un pequeño sol para todos los que la conocen, ya se gano el primer lugar en la lista negra de todos, en pocas palabras ahora todos estamos acá por el gran corazón de Bella y de ella depende si se interpone una demanda contra la modelo con todo el peso de la ley por la amenaza verbal que acaba de recibir o solo una orden de restricción basándose en ella_ – dijo Edward a velocidad vampírica aclarando muchas cosas que no comprendía y dejándome completamente sorprendida y sin palabras por lo que ella representa.

_- __Oh y dale con las palabrotas tu si que eres necia, no las digas es de mala educación y estas echando a la borda tu carrera al seguir con ellas e insultándonos, pero bueno veamos si te entiendo mejor tu crees tener el derecho de tratar a los demás tan mal y en especial a mi y al personal de la campaña, solo por que eres famosa mmm eso si que esta muy mal, a parte dices que nadie es digno de tu presencia, vaya sacrificio que haces al venir y estar aquí solo por dinero eso habla mucho de ti y deja en claro quien es la muerta de hambre, creo que deberías hablar con tus jefes inmediatos para que te expliquen mejor en que consiste cada trabajo tuyo y te remuneren mejor por tu calidad de profesionalismo, es más si hablas con la gerente del hotel estará más que gustosa en darte un bono para que salgas de aquí lo más rápido posible y no eches a perder la campaña con un escándalo, YO no quiero que sigas en este lugar así que por favor habla con la gerente y tu jefe para que te explique mejor las cosas y sal de aquí, tu equipaje estará listo cuando termines de hablar con ambos si te vas ya, te puedo asegurar que un helicóptero te llevará así para que no pongas mas trabas y deja de decir palabrotas – _le dijo la pequeña con una carita de inocencia aun mayor pero con una mirada entre divertida y picara, el chico guapo soltó una carcajada pero después fingió tos, todos los que sabían quien era la pequeña se lo estaban pasando bomba y mas por las caras de la víbora aunque también se les podía ver lo molesto que se ponían con cada palabra escupida por la víbora.

.

_- Las emociones de todos también son de malestar al igual que nosotros cada vez que dice algo la modelo que de hecho no tiene para nada buenos sentimientos, pero cuando la pequeña habla hay muchos sentimientos positivos entre los que predomina el cariño, respeto, orgullo, admiración, diversión entre otros muchos que despierta y la risa de la pequeña al principio llevo una gran dosis de tranquilidad y paz que fue fascinante la forma en que logro calmar los ánimos, nunca experimente algo semejante porque a mi también logra relajarme bastante _– nos dijo Jazz siempre a velocidad vampirica bastante emocionado y maravillado con Bella y como no estarlo si hasta el nombre le pega de maravilla.

.

_- __Tu no eres nadie para decirme que hacer escuincla del demonio, eres tan insignificante que nunca me llegaras ni a la suela de mis zapatos_ – le dijo la víbora a la pequeña Bella.

.

_- __Oh esta mujer si que no tiene neuronas funcionando a lo mejor Bella tiene razón con eso, mira que darle con lo mismo una y otra vez y no entender que ella tiene que irse_ – dijo una exasperada Alice a pesar que mínimo ya vio todo.

.

- _Mira YO soy la dueña y YO puedo decidir también quien me gusta y quien no para que trabaje conmigo y la familia V&S, por favor te suplico hagas lo que te pedí, estamos cerca de navidad no empeores las cosas, mira ella es Leila la gerente del hotel y ella es Julia la abogada, arregla las cosas con ellas, yo no presentaré cargos en tu contra pero basta ver si los demás piensan al igual que yo, me imagino que tu equipaje ya está listo _ – le dijo Bella sin perder su tono amable pero sus ojos nunca pierden esa chispa divertida y pícara, su hermano el chico guapo asintió en lo referente al equipaje de la víbora – _Oh bueno si ya lo esta listo, habla con ellas y así pronto estarás libre de irte a tu casa_.

.

_- __Ja! Tú insignificante mocosa ya quisieras ser la dueña de este lugar si no eres más que una estúpida niñata que no tiene ni donde caerse muerta_ – le escupió nuevamente esa víbora a Bellita su veneno, que solo se puso a reír como mucho otros lo hicieron.

.

_- __La pequeña es muy noble y de gran corazón, la forma en que esta manejado el asunto de esta chica es impresionante no ha permitido que nadie intervenga pero al mismo tiempo tiene conciencia de lo que ocurre a su alrededor y la comunicación no verbal que existe entre ella y sus allegados es asombrosa, con un solo gesto, mirada o movimiento de mano ejecutan las ordenes no dadas y las dadas indirectamente por parte de ella, solo con Aro he visto algo similar pero son siglos de entrenamiento para su guardia y no es tan impresionante como con Bella, a parte es admirable como siendo tan pequeñita a logrado mover las masas de un país entero con un solo objetivo en mente ayudar al prójimo, ella es absolutamente maravillosa y digna de todo nuestro cariño y respeto, es un orgullo para cualquiera colaborar con ella y conocerla en persona, estoy más complacido que nunca por haber venido y ser participe de esto _– dijo Carlisle de igual manera que Jazz pero con una gran nota de orgullo.

.

_- __La mente de la mayoría piensa de forma similar a la tuya Carlisle y ya coordinaron lo del bono y el helicóptero que la sacará de aquí, el jefe de la modelo esta echando humo y lanzando insultos mentales hacia ella por ponerlo en esta posición frente a la mayoría de los diseñadores que lo tienen acorralado en este instante, a parte se insulta el mismo por ser débil y dejarse llevar en sus decisiones solo porque es buena en sus artes amatorios y no considerar a las otras que eran mejores en la pasarela _– nos dijo nuevamente Edward de la misma forma que Carlisle pero también con cierto grado de molestia por la situación.

.

_- __Oh esto cada vez se pone más emocionante, es mejor que una película de comedia donde la tonta nunca capta el mensaje y hace una y otra vez mas metidas de pata jajajajaja_ – dijo mi osito en voz normal a lo que varias personas a nuestro alrededor comenzaron a murmurar y reír, le pegue por ello y más que todo porque la pequeña nos dirigió una mirada risueña – _ouch Rose si es cierto solo mira la cara de la lagartija y lo peor que no capta que la pequeña es la dueña y que nadie la quiere aquí._

.

_- __Hey es que tu no tienes educación ni entiendes cuando se te dice que no debes decir palabrotas, ash creo que eso ya es un caso perdido contigo mmm creo que lo mejor será hacerlo de manera más justa y democrática para saber la opinión de los demás, así para que dejes de decir palabrotas y salgas de mi hotel_ – se giro a ver a todos los presentes – _los que estén a favor y consideren justo que una persona como ella que no valora la vida de los demás tal y como lo esta demostrando ahora mismo, deba ser parte de la imagen de una campaña de hermandad y solidaridad de tal importancia y magnitud a nivel nacional levanten la mano sin miedo a ser juzgados o represalias YO respetare su voto que para eso estamos en un país es libre y democrático donde todos tenemos derechos, deberes, voz y voto_ – termino de decir la pequeña Bella y absolutamente nadie levanto la mano, pero cuando la víbora vio eso dirigió una mirada asesina contra una chica que levanto la mano rápidamente con miedo.

.

- _Wow por lo visto solo la chica que recibió esa fea mirada que le lanzaste te apoya pero por miedo a perder su empleo el cual yo se lo podría mejorar si ella quisiera, pero bueno ella por miedo voto de lo contrario creo que no te apoyaría a que permanezcas en esta campaña, eso quiere decir que no me equivoque para nada al decir que eres una mala persona que no valora la vida de los demás_, _ahora por favor retírate y déjanos trabajar si_ – le dijo la pequeña con una gran sonrisa inocente, causando que la tipa gritara de rabia.

.

_- __Pequeña perra estúpida tú no eres nadie para querer humillarme de esta manera_ – le dijo la víbora, la pequeña le hizo una señal a la gerente.

.

- _Disculpe señorita pero como gerente del hotel le solicito que se retire de las instalaciones, ya tengo preparado el bono que autorizo la dueña y desde este momento le informo que la suite que le fue asignada gratuitamente a usted a sido retirada así como nos reservamos el derecho a no recibirla en un futuro en nuestras instalaciones por agresiones físicas y verbales a la familia V&S y todos los presentes a excepción de su asistente no están conformes con su presencia por lo que pasó a ser un usuario no deseado por los demás usuarios que si han cancelado por sus suite y su participación en la campaña a sido cancelada por decisión unánime de todo el grupo organizador por considerársele un desprestigio a ella, con ello se apoya rotundamente la opinión de la dueña del hotel, por ser también la pionera en la campaña _– le dijo Leila con voz firme y segura con unos documentos en la mano.

.

_- __Como te atreves empleaducha de quinta a pedirme que me marche quiero hablar con el propio dueño para que te despida y presentaré cargos en tu contra por no saber tratar bien a las celebridades_ – le medio grito la víbora enojada.

.

_- P__or favor señorita Jessica le solicito nuevamente desaloje por su propio pie las instalaciones de inmediato, de lo contrario nos veremos obligados a sacarla nosotros mismo, el helicóptero que autorizó la dueña que usted se empeña en agredir la trasladará junto con su equipaje hasta la agencia de modelaje que la a contratado o hasta su casa de habitación si se encuentra en el D.C. _ - le dijo Leila nuevamente ya con dos tipos de seguridad franqueándola obteniendo un asentimiento de la pequeña.

_._

_NO ME IRÉ DE AQUÍ HASTA HABLAR CON EL __PROPIO DUEÑO DEL HOTEL COMO UNA NIÑATA ESTÚPIDA VA A SER DUEÑA DE ESTO Y TU IMPERTINENCIA EMPLEADUCHA MUERTA DE HAM … _- grito otra vez la víbora pero fue interrumpida por la pequeña.

.

_- __Y sigues insultando a la gente, de verdad que no te funcionan las neuronas y no eres para nada educada, deja de una buena vez de decir palabrotas, que tu nunca te cansas de tratar mal a las personas, ya te confirmo Leila que soy la dueña y te pidió que te marcharas, ya esta todo listo que esperas para salir con algo de dignidad, YO no quiero que sigas aquí por más tiempo eres mala, así que no es necesario que te humilles más valórate un poquito pero de buena forma y haz algo por lo menos bien_ – le dijo la pequeña con un deje de lastima en la voz causando que la víbora se le quisiera lanzar encima pero fue detenida por la asistente de ella misma, la pequeña nuevamente hizo una seña para que nadie se metiera.

.

_- __Por favor Jessica deja todo como esta, será mejor que salgamos de aquí rápido no haga esto mas grave, la nena es la dueña y nadie esta de acuerdo con nuestra presencia_ – le dijo la asistente de la víbora con miedo.

.

_- __TÚ COMO TE ATREVES ESTUPIDA A DECIRME QUE HACER Y A TOCARME DESDE ESTE MOMENTO ESTAS DESPEDIDA POR INCOMPETENTE_ – grito la víbora a la asistente pegándole una cachetada tan fuerte que la tiro al suelo

.

- _Si sigue con ese comportamiento violento nos veremos forzados a sacarla a la fuerza señorita y tendremos que presentar cargos en su contra por sus agresiones contra la familia V&S y todo lo que se le esta ofreciendo será retirado y será sacada de aquí esposada con dirección a la cárcel y buscaremos que todo el peso de la ley le caiga encima por su falta – _le dijo Julia la abogada – _y como abogada le recomiendo que no espere a que nosotros actuemos al vernos obligados, salga por las buenas antes de que esto afecte mas a su carrera como modelo de forma permanente, si la dueña le dijo que no quiere que usted siga aquí y se le informó que la suite que usted no pago ni un solo centavo ya no esta disponible y todos los usuarios la consideran uno no deseado y de paso le proporcionamos transporte gratuito aproveche la oportunidad y salga por las buenas ya que se ve que usted necesita mucho el dinero_ – le termino de decir Julia con una sonrisa mal disimulada

.

_- Todo esto es por tu culpa pequeña bastarda MUERTA DE HAMBRE me las pagarás muy caro_ – grito colérica la víbora al tiempo que se le tiraba encima a la pequeña para golpearla, trate de lanzarme en su ayuda pero Emm no me lo permitió, la pequeña levanto la mano deteniendo a todos los que se movieron para ayudarla y esquivo ágilmente a la víbora del golpe – _AHHHHH ESTUPIDA_ – se le tiro nuevamente encima varias veces las cuales siempre esquivaba con gran agilidad y precisión mientras le enredaba un cable en las piernas, de repente la pequeña lo halo y vimos caer a la víbora boca abajo causando que sus gritos fueran aun peores, le hizo presión con uno de sus pequeños deditos en el hombro logrando inmovilizarla totalmente, pero la víbora seguía gritando como loca, todo el mundo después de un momento de sorpresa donde estaban con la boca abierta tal y como dijo Alice partieron a reír a carcajadas abiertas, volteo a ver al chico guapo se toco la oreja y este pidió a otro seguridad cinta, se la lanzo a la pequeña que rápidamente uso para callarle la boca a la víbora, vaya la pequeña es toda una caja de sorpresas y nunca deja de sorprender, los flash no se detuvieron hasta que la pequeña les hizo señas para que pararan un poco, solo las cámaras de videos se mantuvieron abiertas junto con los micrófonos.

_._

- _Bueno y ahora tu solo así dejaste de gritar y lanzar golpes como loca, nunca fue mi intención dejarte así, pero tu te lo buscaste al tratar de pegarme, si pensabas que me ibas a golpear con mayor facilidad que a estas dos chicas y no se cuantas más en el pasado solo por ser una niña de cinco años y no tener tu estatura pues si que estabas muy equivocada, como hija y hermana de militares se defenderme sin golpear a nadie yo solita de gente mala como tu que se aprovecha de los demás, no se si te pegaban mucho de pequeña o te hicieron cosas muy malas para que seas tan mala ahora y trates de desquitarte con todo el mundo, si fue eso lo que te paso porque no buscas ayuda a los profesionales y dejas de dañar a gente inocente, porque no solo te marchaste cuando te lo pedimos y listo, esta campaña es importante para todos nosotros y tu no eres buena para ella, si tanto necesitas el dinero en verdad no te preocupes te pagarán aunque no lo merezcas para nada y de ese pago respondo YO como dueña del hotel y agradece que mi papa no esta aquí o sino irías a la cárcel por mala y pegarle a Carmen, ya no volverás aquí para nada ni estarás cerca de mi familia, Leila y Julia se encargaran de eso, como vez no siempre puedes ir insultando a la gente sin saber quienes son porque tarde o temprano puedes necesitar ayuda de ellos y como las trataste mal no creo que te quieran ellas tampoco cerca, llamasteis muy feo a mi familia y a mi, cuando somos nosotros los que te pagaremos y le pagaremos lo que sea necesario a cualquier otra persona que este dispuesta a ayudarnos con la campaña, es más te garantizo que muchas personas estarían encantadas de ocupar tu lugar gratuitamente solo por colaborar, eso lo veras por televisión mañana en la noche no te lo pierdas y recuerda algo muy bien en mi familia nos protegemos y cuidamos, todos nuestros empleados son parte de ella sin excepción alguna, así que tocas a uno y es como que nos toques a todos, por eso dejare a manos de ellos el que quieran presentar cargos en tu contra por tus agresiones, YO por mi parte solo pido que se encarguen de no tenerte cerca de mi y mi familia nuevamente, no quiero que los dañes más, todo lo que te darán de mi parte tómalo como un regalo de navidad para que veas lo que puedes ganar si fueras buena pero de corazón, creo que tu familia lo valorara más que tu, ahora por favor te pido compórtate y no grites como loca, los chicos te llevaran a la agencia y cada palabrota que digas mis abogados te las cobrarán y no es broma $100 por cada una, calladita te verás "bonita"_ – le dijo la pequeña dándole una leve caricia en el rostro a la víbora, se alejo de ella y dos tipos la levantaron por lo brazos, la pequeña asintió hacia una chica, esta la desenredo del cable pero no le quito la cinta de la boca jajajaja todo el mundo aplaudió y celebro junto a la pequeña, su hermano la tomo en brazos en una gran abrazo dándole vueltas en el aire feliz de la vida y se intercambiaron besos muy sonoros, si antes tenía ilusión por tenerla en brazos hoy la tengo más que nunca.

.

_-__ Todos recordad que esta pequeña granuja hizo una excepción en este caso con el cobro por las palabrotas, así que limitaos y cuidaos que no les escuche o sino los dejaran en banca y más mañana cuando se le junten los demás terremotos jajajaja, así que arriba el animo aquí no ha pasado nada que no este solucionado y en el pasado, regresemos a lo nuestro que nada empañe preparación final de la campaña y chicos de prensa tómense un descanso si no quieren quedarse sin el pastel de chocolate de Nana, en una hora nos reuniremos todos con ustedes para clasificar la información que saldrá de esto por el momento, no sería justo que la "Reina" arruine la campaña y mucho menos que un escándalo que la tire a la fama _– dijo el hermano de Bella aun con ella en brazos y con su cabecita enterrada en el cuello, los de la prensa salieron corriendo como locos por el dichoso pastel al primer edificio del centro, parecían niños peleando por el que llegara primero tendría derecho a doble ración, bueno muy parecidos al comportamiento normal de mi osito sexy, la mayoría de los presentes riéramos a carcajadas y otros de seguridad refunfuñaran porque no les iban a dejar suficiente _"esos glotones"_, Bella levanto de inmediato su cabecita con una gran sonrisa pintada en su rostro, dirigiendo su vista hacia nosotros me imagino que por las carcajadas estruendosas de mi osito, nos saludo con su manita tan pequeñita, awww es una verdadera ternurita, le correspondimos el saludo y volvió tranquila a recostar su cabecita en el cuello de su hermano, yo quiero tenerla así en mis brazos tranquilita y cómoda, según Alice la tendré esta noche, ojala fuera antes.

.

Estuvimos un rato charlando todos juntos y programando nuestra salida de caza ya que tenemos casi una semana sin ir, lo cual es peligroso e imprudente de nuestra parte más rodeados de tantos humanos, aparte si queremos estar cerca de Bella tenemos que tomar todas las medidas necesarias e innecesarias de seguridad, según Carlisle los niños son los más propensos a los accidentes como raspones al correr de un lado a otro y no estar quietos, de repente nos dimos cuenta que Bella había levanto nuevamente su la cabecita y cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron me llamó con su manita, lo cual extraño y emociono a la vez y aunque lo trate de negar me puso nerviosa y ansiosa.

_._

_- __Me llama a mi o estoy soñando, tienen idea de para que_ – pregunte a velocidad vampirica tratando de calmarme un poco pero lo conseguí rápido por la sonrisa que me dedico.

.

_- __No se no puedo leer su mente es como una pared en blanco por más que lo intento no puedo saber que piensa_ – dijo Edward con la frustración muy marcada en la voz, esto nos dejo a todos perplejos.

.

_- __Eddie la virginidad ya te está afectando y estas perdiendo tu don, a ver que pienso ahora mmmm mmmmm si quieres Jasper y yo te podemos dar clases para que uses a tu mini Eddie aunque sea por tu cuenta en estos momentos a lo mejor eso te ayuda en algo jajajajajaja_ – le dijo mi osito riendo a carcajadas pero a velocidad vampirica como nos estábamos comunicando.

.

_- __GRRRRR Emmet cállate y deja de pensar cochinadas, no seas ash… lo que quiero decir que ella es la única excepción, puedo leer la mente de todos menos la de ella_ – dijo Edward molesto, y esto si que es nuevo nadie se salva del don de Edward, la pequeña es mas especial de lo que pensamos por lo visto.

.

_-__ Asombroso la pequeña Bella no nos deja de impresionar a cada instante, Alice si pueden usar su don con ella verdad, pero y tu Jasper_ – pregunto Carlisle impresionado y con su curiosidad científica saliendo a flote, el aludido asintió.

.

_- __Puedo sentir sus emociones pero estas son muy fuertes y puras, me transmite una gran calma, con ella a esta distancia me siento más relajado de lo que nunca lo he estado y no siento ansiedad para nada por la sangre de cada humano a nuestro alrededor, es como si fuera un anestésico a mi sed, algo que nunca experimente anteriormente en toda mi existencia, aun cuando estaba siendo atacada no deje de sentirme relajado por eso se me hizo más fácil enviarles ola de calma a ustedes aunque personalmente me preocupe por su bien_ – nos dijo Jasper dejándonos a todos alucinados y más maravillados.

.

_- __Ella es única en su especie, brilla con luz propia es como si con esa luz nos iluminara a todos, los humanos la llaman su sol personal, pero aun así me frustra no poder usar mi don con ella, cuando por fin encuentro una mente humana digna de leer no puedo me encuentro con es pared en blanco_ – nos dijo Edward y no pudimos estar mas de acuerdo con eso, la pequeña me volvió a llamar y me señale para estar totalmente segura y ella asintió camine junto a mi osito hacia ellos.

.

_- __Hermanito ya creo saber quien será la modelo que nos falta es muy hermosa y camina muy bien, bueno si ella acepta miren a la hermosa rubia que viene hacia acá con su novio que parece un gran oso de peluche_ – le dijo la pequeña a su hermano llamando también la atención de todo el grupo de organizadores que estaban con ellos, giraron buscándome con la vista, awww es una monada me dijo hermosa y a mi osito oso de peluche, la nena es divina.

.

_- __Oh por Dios! eso no lo vi venir, Rose quieren que seas su modelo pero no te preocupes todas tendrán una pequeña mascara en el rostro, a parte si no quieres tu nombre no estará en la lista así como el de Bella que también desfilará 5 conjuntos, wow esto es súper genial_ – dijo Alice a velocidad vampírica.

.

_-__ Wow Rose la pequeña te eligió no la hagamos esperar más y demuéstrales lo que tan bien puedes hacer mi cosita rica_ – me dijo mi osito más que emocionado y con una voz sumamente sexy al final de la oración, logrando que un escalofrió muy conocido me recorriera de pies a cabeza, mordí mi labio inferior y sin poder evitarlo como acto reflejo a su tono de voz mis caderas se balancearon con mas soltura, impresionando de inmediato al grupo que al fin logro localizarme, estos dieron su visto bueno antes de que llegáramos a ellos.

_._

…

* * *

><p><strong>POV <strong>**EDWARD 12/92**

.

.

Por más que quiera no logro obtener pensamiento alguno de Bella, simplemente me topo con una pared en blanco, ansío mas que nunca entrar a esa pequeña cabecita para saber que esta pensando, es realmente intrigante no saberlo a exactitud a pesar que tiene unos hermosos ojitos muy expresivos, es cierto que por mi don e logrado descubrir mucho de su vida como que para todos ella es su sol personal, por iluminar sus vidas llenándolas de esperanzas y nuevas razones para seguir adelante, es como un pilar donde todos se apoyan y quieren estar sostenidos para siempre, es querida por todo el que la conoce a excepción de los que son ruines como Jessica, es un pequeño angelito que brilla con luz propia, hasta mi hermana Rosalie se derrite por ella, solo basta ver el cambio obrado en ella, quien diría que una niña de cinco años iba a sacar a mi hermana de su burbuja de amor propio y egoísmo para fijarse en alguien más que no sea solo ella misma.

.

Me alegra tanto haber aceptado venir para conocerla y estoy de acuerdo con todos ella es única en su especie, algo nunca antes visto en toda nuestra existencia y al igual que todos creo que llegará a ser una gran persona cuando sea grande, tiene un futuro prometedor donde solo ella puede hacer grandes cambios en el mundo entero, si desde los cinco años a logrado mover a casi todo un país por esta campaña de solidaridad social no me imagino que tanto hará cuando sea mayor, grandes cosas se pueden esperar de ella mas adelante, ojala que no llegue a sentirse demasiado presionada por las expectativas que todos poseen sobre ella y esto la afecte, aun así no dejo de preguntarme que carrera le llamará la atención cuando crezca.

.

Carlisle no deja de comparar a Bella con Aro, les encuentra varias similitudes aunque Bella las supera con creces al ser una nena de cinco años y el un vampiro con varios siglos encima, por su liderazgo y poder autoritario al manejar a las masas, según él Bella tiene el don de líder nato lo cual Jasper secunda.

.

Jasper no deja de gozar con su nuevo nivel de relajación y observar todo a su alrededor sin sufrir por la emociones cambiante de todo el que lo rodea, todos sentimos lo bien que se siente por las olas que irradia, piensa que al fin esta teniendo un descanso muy placentero después de tantas decadas.

.

Esme está encantada y con mucha más ilusión que antes por consentir y mimar a Bella, piensa en que le encantaría tratar a Bella como su hija aunque sea por unos pocos días, cargarla, prepararle su comida, cuidar de ella, en fin todas las atenciones que un humano necesita, mi madre siempre tan llena de amor para todos. No puedo estar más agradecido por tener a la mejor madre en todo el mundo en esta no-vida.

.

Alice no deja de planear una y mil excursiones a las tiendas para comprar ropita de niña, quiere jugar con ella como si fuera su muñeca personal, su propia "Barbie Bella" de carne y hueso jajaja Alice nunca dejara de ser Alice, también esta considerando seriamente ofertar por el mejor conjunto que Bella desfilará mañana como un regalo de nuestra parte, vi varias imágenes de la pequeña y realmente se verá simplemente adorable, con la luz de los reflectores parecerá un verdadero ángel.

.

Rose y Emm son otro cuento, la mente de ellos es todo un remolino de pensamientos e ideas de todo lo que quieren hacer ahora que ya están frente a frente con la pequeña e intercambiando palabras, se sienten realizados por ser los primeros en estar con ella.

.

La pequeña ahora esta hablando de lo más tranquila y feliz con ellos y yo aquí muriéndome de la envidia por no ser yo el que esta con ella y no soy el único con ese pensamiento, sin ponernos de acuerdo simplemente comenzamos a caminar hacia ellos sin poderlo resistir, de repente me vi atrapado e hipnotizado por ese pozo de color chocolate que son sus tiernos ojitos y todo a mi alrededor dejo de importar, solo era conciente de su mirada que me traspasaba es como si pudiera ver en mi interior al igual que yo pudiera ver su alma desde ellos cargada de pureza e inocencia, sin querer ambos automáticamente nos sonreímos y su sonrisa me dejó deslumbrado totalmente, es la más linda y tierna que he visto en mi existencia, sentí como su corazoncito se acelero a medida que me acercaba y mi sonrisa se hizo mayor sin poder despegar nuestras miradas.

.

Tome un profundo respiro para aclarar mis ideas y Oh por Dios esto no puede ser cierto su aroma es sumamente exquisito, el mejor con el que me he topado en toda mi existencia, siento como mi boca se llena de ponzoña deseando probar ese rico manjar, su sangre me llama a probarla con una intensidad nunca antes experimentada ni en mi época de neófito, veo en el reflejo de sus ojos como mi moustro interior va surgiendo, mis ojos se van oscureciendo sin poderlo evitar, esto no me puede estar pasando a mi y menos con ella, porque precisamente a mi, es como si hubiera sido creada para castigarme por todas las vidas que tome en mi pasado y por lo que seguiré siendo hasta el final de mi existencia un moustro, siento mi cuerpo tensarse, no debo moverme, no debo acercarme más a ella o sino perderé el control y le saltare encima para probar ese suculento bocado, que nada más se limitaría a ser eso un bocado por ser tan pequeña, tengo que refrenarme a como de lugar no puedo eliminar de este mundo un ser tan maravilloso como lo es ella, siento que me sujetan por los hombros pero no me puedo mover o reconocer quien es, la pequeña rompió nuestro contacto visual y paso a los brazos de Rose, siento al moustro querer reclamar su presa, gruñidos luchan por salir dentro de mi pero trato de evitarlos a toda costa, no puedo dejar que salgan por nada del mundo, comienzo una lucha interna que me esta queriendo volver loco, pienso en mil formas de tomarla pero cada una es eliminada al mismo tiempo por miles de imágenes relacionadas con Bella ayudando o siendo ella misma con todo el que la rodea, no puedo hacerle eso a esa nena tan tierna, tengo que dominarme y ejercer un gran control para salir de esta sin dañarla, tomo un gran profundo respiro…. Error fatal siento que el moustro avanzo lo que con tanto esfuerzo retrocedió mi boca vuelve a llenarse de veneno, me trago la ponzoña pero mi estomago reclama, dejo de respirar, tengo que resistir, tengo que controlarme, cierro los ojos y trato de concentrarme en todo lo demás y despejar de mi mente su olor, me concentro en su risa, su voz, esa sonrisa tan hermosa, sus ojitos tan llenos de vida, comienzo a ser conciente nuevamente de todo mi entorno otra vez, su armoniosa risa logra calmarme totalmente y mucho más rápido que las olas procedentes de Jasper que hasta que me concentre logre sentir, pero ahora viene la parte más difícil, enfrentarme a mi familia por lo que acabo de experimentar, a medida que nos alejamos del escenario la vergüenza por mi debilidad me invade, nuevamente Jasper me envía olas de calma, es curioso que el que se consideraba el eslabón más débil me este ayudando a no cometer el peor error de mi vida y todo gracias a la misma persona que me llevo a este punto, solo espero no haber asustado a la pequeña y que mi familia no se vea afectada.

.

…

* * *

><p><strong>POV <strong>**JASPER 12/92**

.

.

Esta tarde a sido sumamente interesante y la mas emocionante en toda mi existencia, conocer a Bella es lo mejor después de mi Ally que me ha pasado, aun no me lo puedo creer que con solo su cercanía a varios metros de distancia pueda sentirme tan relajado y dejar de ser conciente del problema que conlleva para mi tanta sangre circulando por todos lados, las emoción de Ed son las que espero poder dialogar con mi Alice cuando estemos solos jajaja y bueno en su momento de crisis me fue fácil ayudarlo por que las de la pequeña eran mas intensas y no me vi afectado, lo repito ella es como un anestésico para mi, gracias a Dios la pequeña en ningún momento mostró o sintió miedo, al contrario pidió irse a los brazos de Rose y se dispuso a jugar con ella bromeando con Emmet también, con su risa nos relajo a todos sin excepción eliminando completamente el episodio de crisis de mi hermano, aunque el mismo por su fuerte autocontrol ya lo tenia controlado casi en su totalidad.

.

Ahora todos nos dirigimos a nuestra suite para reunirnos con Rose y Emm que no nos pudieron acompañar a nuestra excursión de caza por quedarse en los ensayos y pruebas de vestuario, al ingresar a la suite percibí el aroma de Bella.

.

_- __Bella estuvo aquí con ustedes verdad, jum porque no esperaron para traerla cuando yo estuviera aquí así jugar con ella a las muñecas, bueno más bien a la Barbie Bella para cambiarle de ropa, oh pero antes tendríamos que comprarle los cambios, díganme que saben en cual edificio esta y cual es su habitación _ – dijo mi Alice decorrido consiguiendo que todos riéramos, pobre Bella la que le espera si llega a caer en manos de mi Alice, la amo pero esto no seria saludable para la niña, Alice nunca se cansa y la niña si.

.

_- __Bellita pelotita no vino aquí, lo que pasa que mientras Rose tenía que medirse la ropa del desfile, nos escabullimos a una zona de juegos, eso si con su seguridad personal tras ella, que también jugaron con nosotros y fue muy divertido, en algún momento se quito la chaqueta y me la dio para que se la cargara mientras se comía unos gusanos de goma de apariencia nada agradable de decir, después cuando estábamos a medio juego en una maquina me dijo que ya se tenía que ir, me dio un beso pegajoso y se fue con un tal White, después recordé su chaqueta así que fui a buscar a mi Rose para que fuéramos a preguntar cual era la suite de Bellita pelotita y entregársela pero mi Rose me dijo que no, que era mejor quedárnosla y ocultarla por cualquier cosa en el camino hacia acá, así que no fue idea mía robarle la ropa a Bellita pelotita sino de Rose _– nos dijo Emm riéndose estruendosamente, dejándonos sin saber que decir, Rose le pego una cojeta rodando los ojos – _Ouch Rose porque me pegas si es cierto miren ahí esta la chaqueta – _nos señalo la chaqueta encima de una mesita de centro en la sala de entretenimiento.

.

_- __La traje para ver si eso ayuda a Edward a soportar mas el olor de Bella o a medio acostumbrarse a el un poco y no lo vuelva a tomar con la guardia baja y no tenga que pasar recluido lejos de todo por temor a hacerle algo, todos estamos aquí por ella, simplemente la idea me pareció buena y creí justo traerla para ayudar en algo y no solo mantenerme al margen_ – nos dijo Rose tratado de sonar indiferente pero no lo consiguió y sus emociones desmentían también sus palabras, ella realmente esta interesada en que Edward se acostumbre al olor, wow la pequeña en verdad nos a tocado a todos, Edward se sentía más avergonzado por su debilidad lo puedo sentir.

.

_- __Tranquilízate hijo no te mortifiques por ello, puede que te este pasando lo mismo que a Emmet le pasó en dos ocasiones anteriores, hay humanos que huelen diferente para muchos de nuestra especie, de una manera mas atrayente, usa la chaqueta sin miedo que no te dejaremos solo_ – le dijo Carlisle en tono conciliador.

.

_- __Pero es mas intenso que lo que le ocurrió a Emmet, es como si su sangre me invitara, me tienta, como si me llamara a probarla, me costó muchísimo no perder el control totalmente y no lanzármele encima, siento que no podré estar cerca de ella tan fácilmente sin perder el control en algún momento, más si el viento atrae más su aroma_ – dijo Edward con la cabeza baja sin mirarnos.

.

_- __Hermano tu eres el que tiene más control aparte de Carlisle y se que puedes lograrlo, Bella con su risa nos tranquilizo de inmediato, lo sentí también en ti, pero antes de eso ya habías logrado tener control de ti mismo casi en su totalidad_ – le dije la verdad de todo lo que sentí en ese momento – _tal vez si te envío toda la calma que ella desprende puedas lograrlo más fácilmente, prueba la idea de Rose no pierdes nada nosotros estamos para apoyarte de la misma manera que tu lo haz hecho a lo largo de todas estas décadas pasadas_.

.

_- __Si Ed mi Jazz tiene razón aparte no te veo haciéndole nada a Bella, mira_ – le dijo mi Alice mostrándole alguna visión de nosotros – _acabamos de cazar y eso tiene que ayudar mucho también, recuerda que llevábamos casi una semana sin hacerlo._

.

_- __Tú eres fuerte hijo mío y estoy muy orgullosa de ti nunca lo olvides, tu puedes esforzarte un poco más por tu parte, así como nosotros te apoyaremos y no te dejaremos solo para nada, para eso somos una familia unida en las buenas y en las malas, ya le paso a Emmet en el lugar y momento equivocado, mañana me puede pasar a mi o cualquier otro y tu igual nos apoyarías así que deja de sentirte mal, al contrario debes de sentirte feliz de que pudiste contenerte y cuentas con nosotros a tu lado y en otras circunstancias que te permitirán saber que esperar y prevenir a tiempo cualquier error, a ver vengan todos abrazo familiar_ – le dijo Esme con él dentro de un abrazo y abriendo uno de ellos para que nos uniéramos, cosa que hicimos de inmediato.

.

- _Gracias Mama y gracias a todos, no se que sería de mi sin ustedes, son la mejor familia que puedo tener o desear_ – nos dijo Edward con voz contenida.

.

Después salimos un rato solo que esta vez no todos, Carlisle y Esme se quedaron en la suite junto con Edward mientras este aspiraba el olor de la chaqueta, dimos varias vueltas y nos encontramos nuevamente con Bella vestida con ropa de camuflaje al igual que sus cuatro seguridad al principio nos extraño pero luego cuando dijo que iban a recibir a varios militares de alto rango lo entendí, lo único que Alice refunfuño al solo verla con que una niña no debería vestir ese tipo de ropas horribles, yo al contrario me emocione al verla así me hizo recordar viejos tiempos, luego que le pedimos acompañarla dudo un poco pero luego acepto con un extraño brillo en los ojos junto con una mezcla entre diversión y picardía, nos dijo que si íbamos teníamos que participar en la bienvenida tanto Emm como yo o si teníamos miedo que ella lo entendía y Emm rápido acepto por los dos, lo que ocasiono la diversión de los seguridad, la pregunta que no dejaba de rondarme es que trama esta pequeña y que tendríamos que hacer, le pregunte a mi Alice y no me quiso responder solo sonrío.

.

_-__ Bueno llegamos chicos y chicas, tomen asiento para mientras y ustedes chicos cuando se les mencione se presentan a un costado de donde estaremos nosotros y cuando los presente den un paso al frente ante la mención de sus nombres entendido, espérennos aquí mientras tanto_ - dijo Bella dejándonos en una salita de la recepción del primer edificio del otro lado del nuestro, se dirigió con sus seguridad a un par de metros de nosotros, todos se colocaron en formación de descanso con la vista hacia un ascensor idéntico al nuestro, pasados un par de minutos la puerta se comenzó abrir así que todos sincronizados tomaron la posición firme junto con los dos seguridad que custodian el ascensor, por la puerta vimos salir a un grupo de cinco militares con ropa de camuflaje y distintivo rojo, los dos de la entrada los saludaron cuando iban pasando en medio de ellos, después los recién llegados se dirigieron al grupo de Bella y ahí caí en la cuenta que los de Bella llevaban una cinta amarilla en el brazo izquierdo como distintivo del grupo, fue sumamente emocionante verlos saludar en forma tan sincronizada y a una misma voz fuerte y clara

.

_- __Señor solicito permiso para incluir a los civiles Cullen y Hale en la misión en calidad de turistas uno en cada grupo según su selección Señor_ – dijo Bella con voz firme y clara

.

_- __Permiso concedido soldado, presente de inmediato a los civiles Cullen y Hale para hacer la selección_ – dijo el que parecía tener mayor rango.

.

Em y yo rápidamente nos pusimos a un lado de ellos firmes y por primera vez en mucho tiempo Em no se estaba partiendo de la risa, sino que se lo estaba tomando todo en serio y cabe mencionar que mientras se dio el tiempo de espera y saludo el no perdió detalle alguno.

.

_- __Señor el civil Cullen y el civil Hale listos para su selección Señor_ – dijo nuevamente Bella.

.

El que llevo la voz de mando nos inspeccionó y seleccionó a Emmet en su grupo, cabe mencionar que en apariencia seleccionó al mejor eso no habló muy bien de él contando que el grupo de Bella cuenta con el mismo numero de integrantes pero ella es una niña, aun no se que haremos pero creo que los grupos están desiguales, luego presentó como General Jonson y a su grupo por sus apellidos y rangos, nos dieron a Em y a mi ropa de camuflaje nueva, después de cambiarnos rápido nos dirigimos en dos vehículos abiertos a los costados pero con techo con capacidad para 10 personas cada uno, similar a los de golf, las chicas se vinieron con nuestro grupo, me dijeron las reglas a seguir en el campo de paintball, los sitios donde estaban los recambios de gas para cada grupo y las municiones, adicionales a las que carguemos, el grupo contrario contaba con tres francotiradores y el nuestro con uno, Rose y yo dijimos que era muy peligroso para Bella y todos rieron a carcajadas, nos explicaron que Bella llego a revolucionar en el cuartel general del ejercito a los dos años de edad, poniéndose a la par de los reclutas de ese entonces preguntando por todo lo que veía y que ellos eran los instructores en esa época pero que fueron dados de baja por lesiones y así terminaron siempre con Bella, la pequeña a crecido con ellos y saben que no corre peligro porque le han enseñado a usar las pistolas de paintball, a rodar y esconderse que es lo principal y que por ser pequeña no es un blanco tan fácil de localizar, en eso me toco darles la razón, por ser pequeña se puede esconder muy bien y pasar inadvertida.

.

Después de hora y media de juego se dio por finalizado y en contra de todo pronóstico nuestro equipo ganó por más del doble de puntos, obtuvimos un puntaje mayor por Bella aunque nosotros no lo podíamos creer, principalmente yo no daba crédito a esto a pesar que no era difícil detectar cuales eran sus disparos acertados, sus pelotitas contenían pintura rosa, las del general eran azules por eso ambos líderes llevaban una mochilita con sus propias municiones extras y las del resto de los grupos eran del color del distintivos, cada miembro del grupo contrario tenia mayormente pintura rosa, el que mas pintura rosa tenía fue el General Jonson, siguiéndole después Emm por 10 disparos menos, con Bella lo emboscamos así que Bella logro dispararle varias veces seguidas antes de que descubriera que no era el único que le disparaba, después le siguieron los tres francotiradores pero solo por 1 o 2 disparos menos que Emm, el otro miembro tenía 5 menos que Emm, por otra parte Bella solo tenía 7 disparos de estos porque me consta 4 fueron hechos por Emm, 2 por el general y 1 por otro miembro del equipo rojo.

.

Pero la sorpresa fue mayor cuando alejados de nosotros el equipo rojo comenzó a sacar una gran cantidad de dinero y lo más impresionante es que nosotros no teníamos ni idea que estaban apostando $10 mil dólares cada uno como base, el equipo que gana se lleva $50 mil, pero si el líder de cualquier grupo independientemente del resultado tiene mas disparos que cualquiera de su grupo paga $50 mil al grupo contrario, pero si dentro del equipo ganador el líder de este derrota tanto al líder junto a sus integrantes reciben $150 mil extras.

.

_- __Bueno pequeña veo que me haz ganado con creces a pesar de que mi grupo se compone de mis mejores francotiradores y que no estábamos dispuestos a perder, pensaba darle una paliza a tu hermano y resulto que tu nos las distes, te felicito estoy sumamente orgulloso de ti pequeña haz mejorado muchísimo desde la última vez que te vi tanto así que aun no me explico como nos pudiste vencer, creo que tendremos que reforzar nuestros entrenamientos para no ser un blanco tan fácil en la vida real, confío en que esto quedara entre nosotros y no se ventilará el resultado tan vergonzoso del juego_ – le dijo el general a Bella, en privado alejado de los demás pero nosotros por nuestras habilidades vampiricas logramos escuchar a la perfección.

.

- _Tiene mi palabra y la de mi equipo que esto no se sabrá, no es conveniente ni sano para la seguridad del país Señor, a ninguno de los dos nos conviene recuerde que mi papa y hermano pertenecen a su línea, sería un desprestigio para ellos también_ – le dijo Bella al General con un gran aplomo en la voz.

.

_- __Tienes mucha razón pequeña, ahora regresemos con el resto para que vayamos por algún aperitivo, luego te tienes que ir derechito a la cama, llevas dos horas de retrazo en entrar en ella, mañana te espera un día pesado y no puedes quedarte dormida en pleno desfile_ – le dijo el general a Bella revolviéndole el cabello y tomándola de la mano para dirigiéndose hacia nosotros.

.

En el camino de regreso Rose cargo a Bella la cual se acomodo en sus brazos tranquilamente enterrando su cabecita en el cuello, Rose se veía sumamente feliz acariciándole la espaldita en pequeños círculos, no tardamos nada en sentir su respiración acompasada y cuando ya casi llegábamos nos dimos cuenta que Bella estaba bien dormida por el informe dado por radio de uno de los de seguridad _"el sol duerme antes de ocultarse_", jajaja por eso su respiración cambio, creo que tendremos que tomar nota al respecto, nos dejaron en nuestro edificio, Rose tuvo que entregar a Bella a regañadientes a uno de los de seguridad, los vimos dirigirse al primer edificio central donde una chica los esperaba con una mantita para cubrirla, después los perdimos de vista.

.

Indudablemente este ha sido uno de los mejores días de mi existencia.

.

* * *

><p>Si te gustó déjame un comentario para saber si lo estoy haciendo bien, en caso contrario igual, ya sabéis acepto cualquier sugerencia o critica<p>

.

Chicas perdonad la demora pero con eso que me tome unas largas vacaciones de casi dos semanas, los trabajos se me han saturado al igual que los exámenes así que por ratitos estaré escribiendo los capítulos mientras normalizo las cosas.

.

Cuídense mucho y hasta la próxima =)

.


	9. Capítulo 9  Planeando el futuro

**Los personajes principales ****de la historia no me pertenecen sino a nuestra amada escritora S. M. **

**(La**** trama es mía espero que sea de su agrado)**

_- Diálogos_

_-__ "imitación de voz por otro personaje o recuerdo"_

_- GRITO_

"_**La vida secreta de Swan, Bella Swan**__**"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Capítulo**__** 9 Planeando el futuro**_

_**.**_

**POV ****ALICE 12/1992**

.

Siempre he dicho que mis visiones son sugestivas, que el futuro no está escrito en piedra pero ahora más que nunca no se si se harán realidad o que rumbo tomarán y no puedo estar revelándolas porque casi nada de lo que veo se está cumpliendo, muchas cosas que están pasando no las veo venir con anticipación, prueba de ello, la competencia de paintball que recién terminó y más que todo su resultado, nunca imaginamos que esto pasaría y más que todo que Bella fuera la ganadora principal, bueno aunque si yo hubiera estado en su lugar lo cual dudo no dejaría que nadie me ensuciara aunque sea ese horrendo uniforme ush son tan ordinarios y son tan anti-fashion, en fin Bella dejo a todos perplejos por el resultados, pero a Rose y a mi más porque durante todo el juego vimos su destreza y la desesperación de sus oponentes por eludir los ataques y atacar, el comportamiento serio de Emm antes y durante la competencia fue algo que ninguno esperamos, la apuesta implicada por ganar la competencia fue otro punto y los comentarios que escuchamos fue otro, según los participantes es la primera vez que un equipo logra la supremacía y más que todo por ser una actividad muy común entre los militares que no se la toman a broma sino como una competencia real y seria, por cosas de honor y bla bla.

Por otro lado todo lo que le paso a mi hermanito con Bella fue inesperado para todos y hasta para ellos mismos y en parte sospecho porque tuve visiones de ella desde su nacimiento ya que yo desee tanto saber en el momento que la persona indicada para el estuviera en este mundo si es que no lo estaba para ayudarlo y mis sospechas se basan por la conexión que hubo entre ellos al mirarse, cuando sus ojos se conectaron ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de nada jajaja fue tan comico ver a Emm tratando de conseguir su atención y ella ni lo escuchaba y vamos que Emm no habla suave, por más que les hablamos a ambos ninguno presto atención a nada, era como si solo estuviera ellos, hasta el corazoncito de Bella se acelero y se dedicaron grandes sonrisas, todo iba de maravilla hasta que su efluvio incremento esa atracción pero con su sangre implicada llamándolo y tentándolo a tomarla, me lo pase muy mal porque pensé y pienso aun que ella podría ser la indicada para mi hermanito y al ver las distintas formas que Ed planeaba para acabar con su corta vida fue aterrador, gracias a Dios que nada malo paso y que su autocontrol es casi tan bueno como el de Carlisle o sino la historia sería otra si nos hubiera tocado a cualquier otro, sinceramente no quisiera estar en su puesto ni ninguno de nosotros porque dudo mucho que hubiéramos logrado resistirnos como él lo hizo, ya Emmet pasó por eso en dos ocasiones pero según Ed y mi Jazz no fue tan potente como lo es con Bella, aun para nosotros ella huele demasiado apetecible, mejor que los demás humanos.

Mi Jazz dice que si no fuera por el poder "anestésico" como el le llama a lo que Bella le proporciona, hubiera sucumbido de inmediato solo por su simple olor y ya con todo lo que Ed siente al percibir su aroma la masacre hubiera tenido proporciones épicas y ahí si tendríamos problemas con los Vulturi al exponernos así, por eso acordaremos alimentarnos muy bien todos los días de nuestra estadía, los niños son muy propensos a los accidentes y no solo por Bella lo haremos, sino porque mañana vendrán un buen grupo de niños amiguitos de ella y según lo que hemos escuchado y mis pocas visiones son un terremoto completo todos juntos, así que mientras estén juntos nos mantendremos a distancia, es mejor prevenir que lamentar y no podemos tentar más la suerte.

.

- _Hey! enana que vez que va tramando Bellita bolita, va demasiado quietecita para nuestro bien, no nos hará comer con ellos verdad, mira que ya fue suficiente con que nos ganara en el paintball y todo por culpa del ex cara de estreñido que tienes por marido_ – me dijo Emm entre refunfuñando y medio divertido a velocidad vampirica pero antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir algo o yo concentrarme para ver.

.

- _El sol duerme antes de ocultarse_ – dijo Frank uno de los seguridad de la pequeña por medio de radio, mientras los demás rieron quedamente.

.

_- __Que rayos significa eso y mi osito tiene razón Bellita va demasiado quieta desde que se acomodo en mis brazos prácticamente, aparte su respiración se hizo lenta pero acompasada minuto y medio después de eso_ – dijo Rose aun acariciando la espaldita de Bella que mantenía su rostro oculto en el hueco del cuello de Rose y fue hasta ese momento que pude "ver" que Bella estaba dormida.

.

_- __Al parecer la pequeña ya se durmió, mas nos vale no hacer escándalos y Emm no te rías o hables en voz alta para nada o todas tus colecciones dejaran de existir, al llegar a nuestro edificio Rose tendrás que dárselas a ellos, por más que queramos no podremos llevarla hasta su suite, al parecer solo ellos tienen autorización para hacerlo es parte de su seguridad, no nos podemos quejar_ – les dije rápidamente para evitar discusiones y problemas innecesarios ya que en mi visión observe el escándalo que haríamos.

.

_- __Enterado, todo listo para ocultarlo, todo sigue despejado_ – le contesto otro por radio aunque hablando un poco suave.

.

_- __Jajaja ya quisiera ver la cara de los Nanos si nos descubren con Bells dormida en brazos, sucia y vestida así jajaja y más si se enteran que Stone lo sabía y accedió a que Bells tomara su lugar en la competencia, eso sería una discusión mas con el viejito gruñón jajaja_ – dijo Moreno riéndose al lado de Frank en el asiento de delante de mi Jazz y mío pero atrás a Rose, Emm y Bella.

.

_- __Cállate Moreno, que la boca se te haga chicharrón, que no vez que Nana dejo a Bells "durmiendo" en su cama y con su pijamita de ovejita puesta y si nos descubre a todos nos castiga con un año entero o más sin darnos pastel de chocolate, a parte es capaz que pone al viejito gruñón enfrente a nosotros con trozos dobles y sin darnos ni las migajas, y ya no se diga lo que nos aria el viejito gruñón por su cuenta _ – le dijo Frank divertido por la situación y más cuando los otros se estremecieron al escucharlo.

.

_- __Wow ósea que Bella se fugó de la cama en sus horas de sueño sin que su Nana se diera cuenta y con ayuda de ustedes_ – les dije a ellos sin podérmelo creer aun y sin poderme contener a quedarme callada, lo digo y lo repito hay muchas cosas que pasan y que yo no veo con anticipación, aunque por lo menos tengo algunas visiones y no me paso lo que a mi hermanito que no le funciona su poder con Bella.

.

_- __Chicos les pido de favor que no comenten nada sobre esto a nadie, Bells a confiado en uds así que no la decepcionen al divulgarlo, los Nanos son personas mayores de edad y quieren a la pequeña como si fueran sus abuelos, todos la hemos visto crecer y sabemos cuan especial es por eso la protegemos, pero ellos no aguantarían la presión de verla hacer todo esto, así que hay ciertas cosas que ellos desconocen pero no por ende el resto de su familia que acepta sus actividades_ - nos dijo Frank a lo que nosotros aceptamos ya conformes con la explicación, después estuvimos charlando un rato, nos dejaron afuera de nuestro edificio y ellos se fueron al principal con Bella aun dormida, nosotros nos quedamos aun afuera de este observándolos hasta que desaparecieron.

.

_- __Será mejor que subamos y les contemos a los demás todo lo ocurrido con Bella, aparte todos ustedes tienen que bañarse y cambiarse de ropas, no puedo soportar un minuto más verlos todos llenos de pintura, es una ofenda mortal a la moda y no nos podemos dar el lujo que nos estén viendo así_ – les dije ya que tanto Emm como mi Jazzy aun están vestidos con esos horrendos uniformes todos sucios y Rose tiene manchas en su ropa - _ash soy la única que se conserva presentable. _

.

_- __Pues yo estoy feliz de haber echado a perder mi ropa, es una sensación increíble tenerla en mis brazos, es tan pequeñita, tan delicada, tan frágil y calientita y lo bien que se amolda a nuestro cuerpo y temperatura es fantástico_ – dijo Rose aun alucinada, es cierto que la pequeña no se quedo dormida tal y como sucedía en mi visión pero al final siempre lo hizo.

.

_- __Se dan cuenta que en ninguna de las veces le a molestado para nada el que la carguemos o toquemos como a los demás humanos y su temperatura corporal no es tan elevada como los demás y su piel es un poco más clara aun que la de su hermano, por poco y se compara con la nuestra si no fuese por sus mejias sonrojadas_ – les dije una vez que salimos del ascensor y llegamos a la puerta de nuestra suite para unirnos a los demás.

.

_- __Es cierto eso chicos y a ver cuéntennos todo lo que a pasado_ – nos dijo Carlisle cuando abrimos la puerta y así pasamos toda la noche conversando de todo lo ocurrido y demás cosas mientras salíamos todos juntos de caza y regresábamos a la suite, mi hermanito aun conservaba los ojos negros cuando llegamos por el aroma de Bells en la chaqueta, pobre se alimento tanto que de haber sido humano hubiera vomitado por el exceso o estallado.

.

…

**POV ****ESME 12/1992**

.

Ah que felicidad más grande nos a traído Bella a nuestra familia, nos ha unido a todos como nunca antes lo estuvimos y con su ejemplo nos ha demostrado aun más que todos somos una unidad, nos a inspirado e iluminado para salir de nuestras rutinarias existencias dándonos nuevos objetivos por cumplir, desde que llegaron el resto de mis hijos anoche a las 10:30 pm hasta ahora que son las 5:07 pm solo hemos salido de la suite a cazar hasta la saciedad todos juntos, después de eso nos hemos mantenido en la suite disfrutando a lo grande pero conversando todo el tiempo y planeando nuestro futuro próximo, a parte hemos reído como nunca antes lo habíamos hecho y todo por estar observando desde nuestra terraza y piscina cada cosa que nos fue posible de Bella y sus amiguitos, había olvidado cuanta energía tienen los niños y lo alegre, inocentes y puros que son a pesar de son múltiples travesuras.

.

_- __Chicos yo en lo personal desearía ver crecer a Bella pero creo más conveniente que regresemos dentro de unos 10 años a este continente de manera permanente, ustedes estarán mas cercanos a su edad, así podremos observarla de lejos, cerca o alrededor de ella en la etapa más importante de todas para su desarrollo, su futuro depende de que tan buena sea esta para terminar de forjar su carácter y personalidad, a parte no creo que sea tan fácil para todos ellos el que Bella cruce la adolescencia_ – nos dijo Carlisle a todos, a lo que nos quedamos pensativos un rato.

.

_- __Bella es una niña de cinco años y aunque me encantaría enormemente darle todo mi amor maternal desde hoy para siempre siento que no podría por lo que somos, no se si ustedes lo notaron pero su olor es demasiado apetecible y temo hacerle daño, a parte no podemos pasar con ella tanto tiempo como queramos sin una excusa valida y en algún momento ya estás no servirán, la diferencia de edades nos dificulta la tarea enormemente, otra cosa ella pasa su mayor cantidad de tiempo con militares o con niños y sus Nanos, tendríamos que involucrarnos demasiado para ese acercamiento y salir totalmente de su vida cuando ella cumpla 10, sería más práctico regresar cuando sea mayor y podamos interactuar más con ella, si sus Nanos no están para ese entonces nosotros podríamos hablarle de sus cambios físicos y demás cosas que la edad conlleva, la cuidaríamos muy bien_ – les dije a todos, aunque si su padre y hermano se casan es probable que a sus esposas les toque ese tipo de charlas pero por lo menos podríamos ver su desarrollo en una adorable señorita.

.

_- __Yo hombre y ex militar no me veo a mi ni a ellos dándole la charla cuando empiecen a gustarles los chicos, pero si me ofrezco para investigar a cualquier niñato baboso que quiera acercársele, necesitará también compañía femenina tal y como dice Esme y lo más seguro que sea la esposa que elija su hermano o alguien cercano, que bien podríamos tomar a nuestro favor si volvemos dentro de unos 10 años o más_ – dijo Jasper haciendo saltar a todos pero a nosotras de alegría pero a los demás chicos junto con mi Carlisle de desconcierto jajaja.

.

_- __Bella no saldrá con ningún adolescente hormonal todos son asquerosos, lo único que tienen en mente son puras cochinadas y obscenidades, ningún humano que he leído hasta la fecha se la merece, todas sus mentes son sucias, egoístas y agresivas, ella es demasiado pura y buena para ellos, destruirían su pureza e inocencia _ – dijo Edward un poco molesto a lo que los demás hombres estuvieron de acuerdo.

.

_- __Bellita pelotita no estará sola me tendrá a mi como su hermano mayor favorito para cuidarla y alejar a todos esos pubertos de ella, nadie le tocara nada sin antes pasar por nuestro consentimiento ni mucho menos la dañara_ – dijo Emmet chocando los puños y muy serio con Jasper, oh que emoción a mis niños les salio la vena sobre protectora que lindos se ven, pero no dejare que abusen de eso o la dejaran para vestir santos.

.

_- __Así será chicos no dejaremos que nadie destruya su futuro tan prometedor, ella puede cambiar el mundo si se cuida y protege como es debido sin tantas presiones y exageraciones, ella nació para ser grande, una líder y hacer historia en el mundo entero de ser posible, así que regresaremos dentro de 10 años, nos cuidaremos de no dejar demasiada constancia de nuestra presencia en estos días, las identidades falsas nos ayudan para estar cerca en un futuro cercano con nuestros propios nombres, pero Alice siempre nos mantendrá informados de sus visiones y estaremos pendientes de ella por los medios de comunicación una vez que nos alejemos, disfrutaremos al máximo cada día hasta nuestro reencuentro, reforzaremos mas nuestro autocontrol y trabajaremos para socializar más con los humanos, apoyaremos fundaciones, organizaciones y ONG para mejorar la calidad de vida de otros tal y como Bella lo hace y nos ha inspirado, seremos como sus embajadores por donde vayamos, así que si la ocasión nos lo permite en estos días gozaremos de su atención de primera mano pero recordad tenemos que tener mucho cuidado de no dañarla_ – nos dijo Carlisle, después seguimos charlando unos minutos más hasta que Alice fue conciente de la hora y nos arrastro a una habitación para poder cambiarnos y quedar espectaculares para el evento.

.

…

**POV ****EDWARD 12/1992**

.

Y aquí me encuentro en medio de Carlisle y Jasper juntos a mis demás hermanos y madre en la mesa asignada a nosotros, escuchando las palabras de apertura al evento por parte de cada uno de los organizadores tanto los que están presentes como los que están en diferentes lugares del país, los podemos ver y ellos a nosotros por las inmensas pantallas del escenario, la verdad lo pensaron muy bien para acaparar la mayor cantidad de público posible y una mayor contribución a la causa, todos los organizadores están muy emocionados por la aceptación y participación del publico en general ya que en todas las localidades tienen un lleno total, a parte están haciendo un llamado a todo aquel que quiera ser voluntario para anotarse cuanto antes ya que desde mañana se empezara con la preparación de todo para las cuadrillas de ayuda.

.

_- __Hey miren las pantallas el montón de enanos también estuvieron colaborando en la decoración de las obras de la ONG jajajajaja yo también quiero ir a poner mi mano llena de pintura con mi nombre en la pared_ – nos dijo Emmet con ese típico comportamiento infantil, sin duda mi hermano nunca dejara de ser un niño.

.

_- __Awww que monos se ven padres e hijos disfrutando el momento de la decoración, entre juegos y risas todos vestidos con sus overoles de trabajo, lentes y cobertores, deberían aprender a ellos que a su corta edad ayudan y ayudarme cuando no tengan nada que hacer en mis reconstrucciones, tienen mucho que aprender de ellos mis niños_ – nos dijo Esme a todos a lo que no pudimos mas que reír porque tiene razón tenemos mucho que aprender, quien diría que una niña de cinco años nos enseñaría tanto, todos son muy unidos, se defienden tanto los unos con los otros que cualquiera diría que en verdad son familia pero aunque no lo sean de sangre lo son por propósitos, desde sus bases cada proyecto desprende armonía y eso nos están mostrando a todos con este mix de videos.

.

_- __Con razón están subiendo como la espuma pero con bases sólidas si trabajan como un gran equipo muy unido e involucran a toda la familia de cada empleado, las personas quieren pertenecer a esta unidad que en ningún otro lugar encuentran, el ambiente que se ve es de los mejores por el momento, es impresionante todo lo que hacen _ – nos dijo Jasper y todos estuvimos más que de acuerdo, es sumamente motivador y estimulante todo lo que estamos viendo, wow hasta hicieron una venta de manzanas dulces los pequeños con la supervisión de los adultos para obtener fondos para su donativo jajaja, quien diría que la pequeña iría manejando un kart halando un carito con las manzanas por los parques junto a sus amiguitos para venderlas jajaja no cabe duda estos pequeños son unos genios.

.

_- __Miren todo el grupo de niños están subiendo a un costado del escenario y llevan las alcancías que ocuparon para recolectar el dinero de las manzanas y se ven tan monos awww los niños con sus trajecitos de etiquetas se ven tan lindos y que decir de las niñas con esos vestidos se ven como si fuesen princesitas, todos están bellísimos_ – nos dijo Alice saltando como siempre que se emociona tanto en el asiento y Jazz tratando de calmarla poniéndole el brazo sobre los hombros para detenerla, pero aun así las personas cercanas a nosotros lo notaron y también dirigieron sus miradas al costado.

.

_- __Por último pero no por eso de menos importancia las palabras de nuestros hijos que son los pioneros y motivadores principales en que todo esto sea posible y para no alargar más mi participación le cedo la palabra a ellos que son el futuro de nuestra nación_ – dijo el maestro de ceremonia a lo que todos aplaudieron y todo el grupo de niños salieron al frente tomados de las manos en parejas, cada niño llevaba una alcancía en su otro brazo, cuando todos estuvieron al frente el maestro de ceremonia camino hacia ellos y Bella le entrego su alcancía y el le cedió el micrófono, dando ella un par de pasos al frente, realmente se veía tan linda como un angelito.

.

_- __Buenas noches damas y caballeros que nos honran con su presencia en este magnifico evento de hermandad y solidaridad para apoyar y ayudar a todos aquellos menos favorecidos que no cuentan con un techo que consideren hogar, alimento en sus mesas en cada tiempo de comida, medicinas cuando están enfermos, abrigo para pasar el frío, educación y otras cosas básicas que mis amigos y yo estamos recibiendo y que todos ustedes que están presente y los que nos están viendo en todo el país tienen, por eso les mostramos con hechos que no solo somos espectadores a nuestra edad sino que colaboradores activos y les invitamos para que cada uno de ustedes también lo sean y no ignoren las necesidades de los demás, sino que nos unamos y trabajemos juntos por sacar adelante a nuestra gente sin importar su nacionalidad, raza o creencia religiosa, el futuro y desarrollo de nuestro país depende de cada mano amiga que haga algo para sacarlo adelante, como bien dicen hoy por ti mañana por mi, por eso les pedimos que se pongan una mano en el corazón y otra el la bolsa del pantalón o lo que sea para dar su granito de arena y ayudar con lo que puedan, nosotros como no teníamos dinero propio decidimos juntar parte de nuestra mesada, buscar ayuda de adultos para conseguir los ingredientes y preparar nuestra venta de manzanas dulces, todo lo que juntamos lo traemos en nuestras alcancías como parte de nuestro aporte económico así como ya dejamos nuestros juguetes, libros y ropa que hemos dejado de ocupar para que otros los aprovechen, no les pedimos que se quiten el bocado de la boca para ayudar sino que con lo que cuenten brinden su ayuda o hagan grupos como nosotros para ayudar a la causa, cualquier labor por pequeña que sea será bienvenida, los que no tienen nada se los agradecerán enormemente y nosotros también desde lo más profundo de nuestros corazones y como siempre digo o más bien ahora decimos en nuestro lema_ _diario y que espero sea también el de todos ustedes en adelante_ – dijo Bella poniéndose a la par de sus amiguitos - _"LA VIDA ES UN SUSPIRO AL SOL" -_ todos juntos gritaron a coro – _hoy lo puedes tener todo mañana no, pero independientemente hay que seguir adelante y vivir al máximo no importa que edad tengas ni cuanto tiempo dure tu existencia, hay que mirar al frente forjándonos nuevas metas día a día y ofrecer lo mejor de ti mismo al hacer lo que más nos guste de corazón dejando una huella positiva en tu paso por el mundo, no importa cuantas veces caigas hay que levantarse y luchar por la felicidad interior _ – finalizaron todos los niños en un coro perfecto que genero un aplauso colectivo donde todos nos pusimos de pie por sus hermosas palabras, llenas de sabiduría provenientes de seres tan pequeños pero con un enorme significado aun para nosotros que somos inmortales porque nos retan a dejar huella en nuestra existencia y no solo vivir por vivir como lo hemos venido haciendo desde que despertamos en esta nueva existencia.

.

- _Lo digo nuevamente la pequeña a nacido con el don de liderazgo, aun a su corta edad es una gran líder, sus palabras mueven montañas, ha sido un discurso hermoso con un gran final y ahora ya sabemos que fue lo que estuvieron ensayando en la tarde, estos niños si siguen juntos serán grandes personalidades en el futuro_ – nos dijo Carlisle a velocidad vampirica.

.

_-__ Como se pudieron dar cuenta por ustedes mismo nuestros pequeños son los impulsores principales en toda esta hermosa campaña, gracias chicos por su aporte y sus hermosas palabras, ahora cederemos los escenarios a nuestros invitados artísticos que nos deleitaran con su música, para los presentes la cena se les será servida de inmediato, disfrutar de la velada que esto apenas empieza y no olvidéis acercaos a los puntos de colecta a dejar su donativo y como nuestra primer participante de esta noche con ustedes CELINE DION venga un caluroso aplauso para ella_ – nos dijo el maestro de ceremonia al mismo tiempo que en las pantallas los demás representantes daban la entrada a los artistas invitados en cada zona, todo el mundo aplaudió a la artista que pronto dio las gracias por ser invitada al evento y la bienvenida a todos los espectadores.

_._

Un gran grupo de meseros se hicieron presentes con sus carritos llenos de platos de comida para ser servidos en las distintas mesas, ahora solo espero que nadie se acerqué o estaremos en grandes aprietos y tendremos que comer de verdad, a medida que paso el tiempo tuvimos que ingerir sopa hasta la mitad del plato, al igual que nuestras copas de vino que era llenadas con algo de frecuencia, nos sirvieron varios platos de comida distintos y en cada entrega tuvimos que ocultar comida en bolsas plásticas para que no nos lo retiraran intactos, eso si no fue mucho lo que ocultamos ya que las bolsas las tendremos que ocultar en los sacos de nuestros trajes hasta que nos levantemos a tirarlas en el primer basurero que encontremos disponible sin que nadie nos vea, pero mientras todo esto pasaba varios artistas pasaron al escenario a cantar 3 canciones pero entre cada uno dejaban a los músicos tocando música clásica que para mi sorpresa la mayoría era de mi gusto particular como Debussi y otros más, toda la música en el transcurso de la cena fue tranquila, dando pauta para conversaciones amenas y que se conservara un ambiente relajado en el ambiente, todo estaba genial hasta que Alice tuvo una visión, Bella vendrá a nuestra mesa para compartir con nosotros en el postre y luego irse con Rose para prepararse para el desfile y eso no pinta nada bien.

.

_- __Oh oh no se si podré resistirme, tienen que ayudarme no puedo hacerle nada a ella, por favor no me dejen dañarla_ – les pedí a todos a velocidad vampirica antes de que Alice dijera algo.

.

_- __Tranquilo hermanito estamos todos juntos y saldremos adelante, aparte tienes a favor la ventilación que esta detrás de ti, su aroma ira en sentido contrario al tuyo y en parte al de todos nosotros, no te dejaremos solo en ningún momento, pero por cualquier cosa sostén la respiración cuando ella este cerca, solo será un momento el que Bella estará en nuestra mesa, se comerá su postre y se retirará con Rose para alistarse, tienen un desfile por delante, por cierto suerte a todos para el postre_ – dijo Alice a lo que los demás asintieron y pusieron cara de asco, Jazz me envió una ola de calma que me ayudo bastante para los nervios que sentía.

.

- _Ahí viene Bellita pelotita de la mano de Frank, me imagino que la podremos cargar ya que solo nos sobra una silla y esa él la puede ocupar, huy pero me aplastará la bolsa a menos que_ – oh oh no por favor lo que esta pensando que no lo haga, suficiente con tener mi propia bolsa como para esconderme la de el también – _no me mires así Eddie, bien sabes que mi idea es genial, entre más olor de comida tengas menos sentirás el olor de Bellita pelotita, aparte yo tendré que ir con ellos a dejar a mi Rose al camerino, no quiero que nadie piense que esta solita_ – ash todo sea para que no nos descubran y en parte pueda que tenga razón pero no me convence mucho que digamos pero total acepte lo cual creo que fue un error, esta mole con patas no entendió el termino de meter poco en las bolsas que las dejo casi llenas, pero esta me las paga y tendrá que hacer muchos méritos si quiere salir bien librado de esta.

.

- _Oso he venido justo a tiempo para el postre y como a ti no te gustaron mis gusanitos hoy si tendrás que comer conmigo_ – le dijo muy alegre Bella, después se giro a vernos a todos a la ligera – _Hola a todos_ – pero cuando nuestras miradas se juntaron nuevamente me sentí transportado a ese hermoso mas chocolate y todo a mi alrededor dejo de importar, su corazoncito palpito mas rápido y nuestras sonrisas no se hicieron esperar junto con sus cachetitos mas rosaditos de lo normal, es tan tierna, lastima que no la pueda tener en mis brazos sin dañarla, nose cuanto tiempo estuvimos así pero fui sacado de esa extraña pero agradable burbuja por un codazo por parte de Jasper, solo pude desviar de mala gana mi vista a los lados y ser conciente de los pensamientos de toda mi familia algunos muy alegres y otros no tanto porque pensaban que Bella me agradaba mas de la cuenta y que por fin había encontrado a alguien especial para mi, aunque Emmet y Rose me insultaban por pedófilo y al mismo tiempo estaban divertidos por ese hecho, eso me desconcertó bastante.

.

Después todo giro entre bromas y risas, Jasper y Emmet tuvieron que comerse todo su postre y Emm también parte del de Bella, ya que hicieron una apuesta entre ellos por quien terminaba más rápido con su plato vacío jajaja eso fue cómico porque a ambos les ganó con un gran ingenio, Alice le daba bocados en la boca a Jasper y Frank lo vigilaba que se lo comieron, mientras que a Emm entre Rose y Bella le daban cucharadas a Emm, lo único que Bella le daba de su plato así que por lógica tuvo su plato vacío antes jajajaja y como ellos no podía mover ni un solo dedo les toco aceptar los bocados en su mayor parte con los ojos cerrados para evitar las muecas de asco jajaja, Bella es una pequeña granuja más lista que todos nosotros ya que nunca nos imaginamos algo así y según Frank siempre se sale con la suya ya que con el también aposto a que les ganaba a los chicos en menos de cinco minutos $2 mil dólares por quien dejaba mas rápido su plato vacío de postre jajaja y mis hermanos protestaron alegando que hizo trampa pero ella les salio diciendo "yo dije el primero que tenga el plato vacío no quien se come todo su postre" jajaja y ahí todos reímos a carcajadas llamando la atención de las mesas cercanas pero no nos importo estábamos felices y gracias a Dios que la ventilación me ayudo junto con la risa de Bella ya que no fui conciente del momento en que respire otra vez y su olor no me llego ni afecto.

.

Bueno ha sido un gusto compartir un rato con ustedes y más que todo ganarles tan fácilmente así que paguen chicos que tengo aun muchas cosas que hacer, o sino me vendrán a traer de las orejas por llegar tarde a los camerinos – nos dijo a lo que mis hermanos no tuvieron mas que entregar el dinero perdido – Frank guárdalo con el resto por fis – y ahí vimos que cargaba mas dinero y según lo que leí en Frank todo eso era de las apuestas ganadas en lo que lleva el inicio del evento pero que todo va para la campaña.

.

Increíble como una cosita tan pequeña me pudo ganar a mí en una apuesta y lo que es peor tiene razón nos gano fácilmente y en menos de cinco minutos, de antemano era una apuesta que ya tenía ganada sin que nos diéramos cuenta, por eso sentía esa gran confianza en el desafío que nos estaba poniendo y yo caí sin escapatoria alguna, ahora si me acompañan creo que es hora de ir a tirar la comida a parte yo necesito urgentemente vomitar el postre lo antes posible, no se si ustedes pueden resistir mas pero yo no – nos dijo Jasper aun consternado e incrédulo que le haya ganado la pequeña a lo que todos nos reímos nuevamente jajajaja pero aun así lo acompañamos a buscar un basurero accesible para nuestra misión, dejamos a las damas en el baño de mujeres y buscamos el nuestro para vomitar lo que ingerimos, no cabe duda esta noche esta llena de lecciones y cosas para recordar por mucho tiempo.

.

Después todo pasó muy rápido el desfile fue un éxito, Bella salió con pasos gráciles y movimientos suaves en la pasarela mejor que varias modelos, cabe decir que sus trajes fueron muy bien vendido, nosotros compramos el que modelo Rose y dos más para Alice y mi madre, junto con uno de los que uso Bella, la celebración siguió hasta el amanecer prácticamente, cada artista anunció los eventos siguientes en los que muchos se apuntaban, se formaron varias brigadas, muchos artistas y personas del mundo de la farándula subieron a dejar su aporte monetario y también a invitar a que ayudáramos, prácticamente se podría decir que todo el evento fue un exitazo.

.

Entre todos los presentes el segundo día seleccionamos todo lo donado armando paquetes y también seleccionamos todo lo que se compro, al tercer día nos unimos en la preparación de alimentos en toda la mañana para por la tarde salir a dejarlos en grupos y cabe decir que ya ese día por la tarde nos tuvimos que despegar de la presencia de Bella, en nuestro sector encontramos enfermos tanto niños como adulto y personas mayores, los llevamos a un albergue donde se les proporciono un lugar donde vivir y dormir más cómodo que las calles, les dimos su cena navideña, ropa, asistencia medica, juguetes a los niños ya que entre nuestro grupo iba una persona vestida de santa claus, aparte abastecimos las despensas con todo lo que llevábamos y se les armo un show muy bonito y gracioso para que fuera una fiesta muy amena, se dejo un rotulo con el lema que dijeron los niños aparte que también se les leyó y el ver todos esos rostros felices y escuchar sus pensamientos positivos fue increíblemente gratificante algo que en toda nuestra existencia no habíamos obtenido, ya que muchos habían perdido toda esperanza de vida y pensaban que morirían solos en la calle por el frió y el hambre ya que tenían días, semanas, meses e incluso años sin comer algo tan saludable y en tan buen estado, ellos se alimentaban de lo que encontraban en basureros si es que encontraban algo, por primera vez desde que desperté en esta nueva vida no me sentí un moustro y planeo en un futuro seguir ayudando junto con toda mi familia a personas como ellos.

.

…

.

Si te gustó déjame un REVIEWS no hay mejor incentivo que eso, ya sabéis acepto cualquier sugerencia o critica, no importa que solo contenga una palabra pero eso me basta para saber que me lees.

.

Gracias chicas por su apoyo y por sus reviews anteriores, las adoro, bezazos a todas cortesía de nuestro clan favorito los Cullen jajajaja.

.

Hasta la próxima =)

.


End file.
